Notes on His Pillow
by BoysNBooksRBetter
Summary: Bella is a divorced mother of two running a Bed & Breakfast in Forks, WA. Edward is a doctor who's just moved to town and is staying at the B&B. Chemistry sparks quickly but Bella is worried about protecting her children from more hurt. Can Edward convince Bella that she deserves a second chance at happiness? AU, BPOV, Rated M for later chapters. Work-In-Progress
1. How It All Began

**A/N: Hello readers! I am currently working on three stories right now and can't seem to focus on just one. Letter From the Heartland has 10 chapters completed. Notes on His Pillow has 20 chapters completed. Deviant Minds has 2 chapters completed. If you have followed my stories in the past you'll probably remember two things about me. 1) I hate posting a story before it is completed and 2) My writing is frequently stifled by pregnancy!**

**Well, you guessed it, I am prego again! Baby is due in a few months so I am flummoxed what to do with these stories. They are all different and enjoyable to write. I thought I would post a chapter or two of each and let you all decide which one I focus on. **

**So please leave me a review for the stories you read and I'll decide from the feedback which one is the winner. Again, the titles are: Letter From the Heartland, Notes on His Pillow, and Deviant Minds**

**Thanks! **

**-Books**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes On His Pillow<strong>

Chapter One: How It All Began

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Coleman, I didn't realize you'd requested hypoallergenic pillows. Yes, I believe I was the one who made your reservation but I don't recollect…"

I hold the phone away from my ear as the irate guest in the Green Room upstairs blows her nose into the receiver to illustrate her point.

"You're right. I apologize. I can give you a ten percent credit on your stay for the inconvenience. Okay. Yes. Dinner will be ready at six o'clock. Is there anything else I can bring you? Maybe some tea? Of course, Mrs. Coleman, one cranberry juice coming up."

I put down the handset to the old rotary phone that sits atop the front desk of the Weber Bed and Breakfast letting out a long frustrated sigh. I love my job most of the time. It isn't even close to what I had once envisioned for my life but it's a steady paycheck that keeps a roof over my family's head. Providing for my children is priority number one and working for Angela's father allows me to do that. I just never expected to spend my life in the same town where I was born.

Most of the guests who stay here are vacationers wanting to take advantage of our plentiful hunting grounds, fishing spots, and the slow pace small town lifestyle. People also come from out of town to visit family which often times means they are returning to the place they were raised. Mrs. Coleman is one such person. I used to cut through her yard every morning on the way to school when I was running late; never turning back to acknowledge her when she'd come out onto the porch and scold me for stomping on her flower beds. She and her husband moved to an upscale 55 and older community in Tacoma a few years ago. They lived there just six months before Mr. Coleman died of a sudden heart attack. Now Mrs. Coleman resents having moved so far away and comes back to visit her family every chance she gets, always staying here at the Bed and Breakfast.

The B&B is a charming old house built in the roaring twenties that once belonged to Angela's grandmother. She passed away when Ang and I were in high school, leaving the quaint old home to her father. The house is a local treasure, situated on the main road just before you get to the shops and other commercial ventures that make up downtown. The historic architecture and large wraparound porch cannot be overlooked as travelers and lifelong residents drive past. Mr. Weber is a deacon in this small town of Forks, Washington and got it into his head to restore his childhood home and make it something the town could be proud of. The Weber B&B was thus born and I've proudly been managing it for two years. I am the sole employee. Angela helps out now and then and both her parents have a hand in the maintenance and finances, but I basically run the show.

I peer over at the coo coo clock in the foyer and realize if dinner is going to be ready by six then I need to hustle. I take a moment to add hypoallergenic pillows to the list of household items Mr. Weber needs to purchase and begin rooting through the refrigerator for ingredients. The kids will be here soon and that will surely slow down my dinner making capabilities. My husband, Mike, is due to drop them off any minute. No, excuse me, ex husband. I really need to start thinking of him as my ex. It's almost official but for a few more signatures.

I cross my fingers that Mike fed the kids already because Mrs. Coleman requested I make a spinach quiche for dinner and I can just imagine my daughter's face when I place that dish under her little nose. Luckily, Mrs. Coleman is our only guest right now. We're expecting a man to check in later this evening; but that will be sometime after dinner is served.

"Shit! The cranberry juice!" I scold myself remembering my promise to the already peeved elderly woman upstairs. I quickly pour a tall glass and rush it up to her. Mrs. Coleman answers her door and takes the juice with just a nod of her head before closing it in my face. Nice. She must remember how I used to stomp on her flowerbeds.

"Stay cool. She's Jessica's aunt," I remind myself as I turn and head back down to the kitchen.

I've just about got the eggs, cheese, spinach, and other ingredients mixed when the front door whooshes open and two little bundles of energy come barreling through.

"Mommy!" they shout in unison. I turn around just in time to catch them in a great big bear hug. It's only been since this morning that I last saw them but for Tyler and Gabby that's a long time. My separation from Mike has been hardest on our children; the resulting guilt being something I wrestle with on a daily basis.

"Did you guys have a good day?" I ask crouching down to be eye level with them. They both nod and Tyler holds up a drawing he made in daycare. "Wow, this is beautiful," I say taking the picture from him to admire. It looks a little like a duck but I think it's supposed to be a dinosaur. I hang his masterpiece on the refrigerator door and Tyler grins with pride.

"How long do you have to stay tonight?" Mike asks poking his head cautiously into the kitchen. We haven't had many brutal arguments throughout the divorce process but it doesn't make meetings like this any less awkward for either of us.

"Just until after dinner. I need to clean up the kitchen and sign in a new guest. Then I'll take them home," I say kindly. My hand idly strokes Gabby's hair as she clings to my leg.

"Okay, well ah, they ate chicken fingers and fries at the apartment and Tyler did his homework. I told them they could watch TV when they got here."

I smile warmly at him and say thank you. Looks like Mrs. Coleman will get the spinach quiche all to herself after all. Mike bends down to kiss our kids goodbye and promises to pick them up Saturday morning at nine. Gabby's eyes start to well up with tears just like every time one of us leaves her. It breaks my heart and I feel like the most selfish woman in the world to have broken up her family. Mike bends down on one knee and straightens out two of her little fingers to explain how many days she has to wait to see her daddy again. I turn back to making dinner in order to hide my own emotions.

Mike Newton was never a bad husband and certainly not a bad father, but I'm just not in love with him anymore. Sometimes I wonder if I ever truly was. We were high school sweethearts; Mike was the only man I'd ever even kissed before we married. When we graduated his father offered to hire him as assistant manager of the sporting goods store he owns in town leaving Mike with a big decision to make. He knew he would be groomed to one day take over the family business and that idea suited him just fine. I was planning for the two of us to go to the University of Washington together in the fall so I was less excited about his father's offer. I was going to study journalism and art at the university but Mike didn't know what he wanted to do with his life.

We faced the threat of being separated by a three hour driving distance if I chose to leave for college and he stayed behind to work in our hometown. What eighteen year old kids would be capable of making the right decision when the threat of separation seemed like the worst possible scenario? So we made the wrong one instead and not only did I give up my partial scholarship at UW to stay in town with my boyfriend, I also accepted his proposal to become his wife.

In my warped sense of reality at that time, it somehow made giving up my chance at higher education easier to swallow if I got to become Mrs. Mike Newton. We were the talk of the town the summer after graduation. Some people thought our young love and devotion to one another was romantic. Others took every opportunity to express how foolish they thought we were being. Those people only made me more resolved to follow through on my promise to Mike and we married that August.

Inevitably, I conceived our first baby a few months after the wedding and Tyler was born shortly after my twentieth birthday. Gabby followed a year and a half later and for a while we were honestly happy. Or perhaps two babies in two years made us just too busy to think about whether or not we were happy.

Then one day I woke up at the tender age of twenty three with two kids, married to the only man I'd ever dated, and forever stuck in the same town in which I was born. It wasn't Mike's fault that I fell out of love with him. We simply grew up and drifted apart. Sometimes that happens with teenage love, though I hadn't believed it was possible whenever my mother or father tried to tell me I was making a huge mistake. And that is how I've found myself about to be divorced at twenty four with two kids to support who don't understand why mommy and daddy don't want to live together anymore.

I keep my back turned until after Mike has left so he doesn't see the tears in my eyes and then walk Tyler and Gabby into the living room to turn on the television set. I pull out some crayons and paper from Gabby's Dora the Explorer book bag and ask her to make me a picture to hang next to Tyler's. They are arguing over what program to watch as I go back into the kitchen. There's peace long enough to get the quiche in the oven and I set the timer for forty minutes. It's a quarter after five and I'll just make my six o'clock deadline for serving dinner.

Mrs. Coleman comes down the steps at five after six and takes a seat at the dining room table. The quiche is already there cooling in the center of the table and I take her glass into the kitchen for a refill. She's staring at my kids when I return.

"They both yours?" she asks in her cranky old lady voice.

"Yes," I reply proudly giving her a warm smile.

"Jessica didn't mention you had children."

"Well, we aren't as close as we used to be," I say.

I bite my tongue before mentioning that her precious niece tried to steal my boyfriend away from me in high school multiple times. Jessica also got trashed at our wedding and tried to convince the other guests Mike was only marrying me because I was knocked up. And to think I convinced my father not to arrest her that night for underage drinking! People stared at my stomach for a month afterwards waiting for the baby bump to appear.

In hindsight I often wonder if Jess would have been a better match for Mike. Her bubbly personality and chatterbox mouth would have kept him better company these past few years. Mike has always complained that I prefer to stick my nose in a book when I have downtime as opposed to us doing something together. Mike and Jess are both outgoing and fun to be around whereas no one has ever described me with either of those adjectives. Responsible and intelligent maybe, but not fun loving or life of the party. No, certainly not. It's too late to worry about all that now; it's water under the bridge as they say. I can't imagine how things might have turned out differently because it would mean that I wouldn't have Tyler and Gabby. And I will never regret having my children; they are the best gift Mike ever gave me.

My mind is wandering down memory lane when the little bell chimes alerting me someone has entered the house. I stand to greet the stranger in the foyer assuming it must be the new guest arriving a little early. I know he is a first time guest, someone who planned his trip a mere week ago. The log book has just a little question mark for date of check out. Mr. Weber made the reservation; I would have never left such an important scheduling detail open ended. I recognize the last name so while I know he has family in town, I'm fairly certain I've never met this man before.

What I see when I round the corner to the hallway is no mere man, but what might possibly be the most beautiful human being I've ever laid eyes on. Since my marriage I've not been in the habit of dwelling on whether a man happens to be attractive or not, but in this particular case it's undeniable. His eyes blaze an emerald green like I've never seen before. There is about a day's worth of stubble on his square, masculine jaw and the disheveled copper hair atop his head sets my heart racing at once. He is carrying two suitcases in each hand with another large duffle bag slung over his shoulder. It looks like he packed everything he's ever owned. I hear what must be a taxi pulling out of the driveway as he clears his throat to speak.

"Good evening, Miss. I'm Edward Cullen. I called about a room last week."

His voice is like a choir of angels. It fits perfectly with his heavenly features and I've never been so attracted to a man's voice before. His genuine smile and faint traces of cologne are equally intoxicating. He stares at me a few moments before I remember he's just introduced himself and this is the part where I'm supposed to speak in response.

"Hi," I say awkwardly. "I'm Bella Swan, manager of the B&B. Welcome. Come put your bags down; you must have had a long trip."

He sets his bags down where he stands and nods his head towards Mrs. Coleman who's staring at him in fascination. He smoothes two large hands over his wrinkled clothes and then gloriously through the tangles atop his head. He's wearing a collared ivory colored shirt with the top two buttons open and brown dress pants.

"Yes, I've just flown in from Chicago," he explains.

I shuffle my feet over to the welcome desk and find Mr. Cullen's name in the check-in book. I signal for him to sign by offering a pen. He takes it, looking briefly into my eyes and then at the book, before scribbling his signature. I notice he's left handed like me and smile courteously as he hands the pen back.

"You'll be in the Red Room. It's just up the stairs and to your right. The bathroom is the next door down and there are fresh towels and all kinds of bath products in there. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen as well. Are you hungry? I've made dinner but I can fix you anything you like," I ramble embarrassingly through my usual welcome spiel.

"That's very kind of you but I wasn't sure what time I'd arrive so I ate on the way," he replies, his features turning up into a knowing grin as my flustered state becomes glaringly apparent. My cheeks flush and it occurs to me that women must react this way to him all the time. Way to go Bella, very professional. I look down at the check-in book.

"It doesn't say here how long you'll be staying, Mr. Cullen. If there is anything special you need during your stay or something I can help you with please let me know."

"Thank you, Miss Swan. I appreciate that. When I booked the room with Mr. Weber he said it would be alright to keep the reservation for as long as I need. I'm moving to town and don't yet have a place to live."

"You're the doctor's son, aren't you?" I blurt out. I had my suspicions based on his last name alone but I don't know Carlisle Cullen all that well. Just that he and his wife have three sons and he's the town doctor. I only ever see him when Tyler or Gabby is sick. I wonder why my mysterious and beautiful new guest didn't opt to stay with his parents until he found a house?

He smiles, embarrassed to have been recognized, and rubs one hand over his face. "Yes, how did you know?"

"There's only one Cullen family in town. It's a small town," I shrug.

"Of course. Well, I came to join my father's practice. I just graduated medical school and specialize in pediatrics," he explains humbly.

"Oh, I hadn't heard that. I suppose I should call you Dr. Cullen then."

"No, please. Call me Edward," he smiles and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," I respond in a low voice, too enamored by his soft warm hand in mine to speak in a proper register.

His eyes shift down briefly, taking in my appearance. I silently curse my choice of attire today. The simple short sleeved tee and jeans is typical mom-wear but makes me feel terribly ordinary standing next to Edward Cullen's stunning poise and beauty. Even despite his currently wrinkled clothes he looks like a runway model. He smiles openly having been caught giving me the once over, before bending down to pick up all his bags in two hands. I suppose I deserve the same scrutiny after all the ogling I've done since he walked through the door. I continue to watch as the muscles in his forearms strain against the fabric of his shirt from lifting the heavy load. I shake my head in hopes it will jog some sense back into my brain. This is very unusual behavior for me.

"Well, I'll be here until 7 if you need anything and I'll be back tomorrow morning at 8 for breakfast," I say in a businesslike tone.

"You don't stay here?" he asks puzzled.

"No, I need to get home," I reply quickly glancing into the living room at my unusually quiet children. "But I only live two blocks away and there's a phone number to call on the nightstand in your room if you have questions or a maintenance issue," I assure him.

He nods his head in thanks and walks towards the staircase. Mrs. Coleman's head pokes around the corner of the dining room and the two of us stare, equally awed by the backside of our newest guest as he makes his way up the stairs.

The kids giggle seeing their mother and this older lady acting so strangely. "Oh, you two hush," I chide them teasingly. "Start packing up your toys. We're going home as soon as I finish the dishes."

Mrs. Coleman retreats to the dining room table where she finishes the food on her plate and then brings the dirty dishes into the kitchen. This kitchen is my favorite room in the house. Mr. Weber restored it with authentic appliances from the forties and a large white farmhouse sink. Unfortunately, for the sake of authenticity Mr. Weber chose not to include a dishwasher which means I spend a lot of time washing dishes.

"Thank you," I say sweetly as she places the plate and glass on the counter top.

"You're a very good cook," she compliments with a pat on my shoulder before turning to go back to her room without waiting for my response. I'm too shocked by her sudden kindness to speak anyway.

As I fill the sink with soapy water and proceed to wash the dishes from dinner I hear Edward Cullen moving around upstairs. The house has original wood floors throughout and even though the bedrooms are fitted with carpet the floorboards still creak. While scrubbing the plates and glasses I listen to the soothing sounds of my children playing in the living room and the handsome new guest upstairs unpacking his suitcases. I can hear when he moves into the bathroom and easily recognize the soft buzzing sound of an electric razor. The water rushes through the copper pipes in the wall alerting me that he has turned on the shower.

Holy crow, Edward Cullen is getting naked right now. My imagination runs wild and I can't help trying to picture what his body might look like unclothed. Suddenly my heart rate accelerates and my fingers tightly grasp the edge of the sink. It's been over a year since Mike and I separated and even longer since we were last intimate with one another. I haven't had sex at all since then besides a couple major lapses in judgment soon after Mike moved out. My best friend had been more than willing to accommodate my sexual frustration and I still sorely regret it. Since then my sex life has been completely dormant, but the thought of Edward Cullen naked upstairs is enough to awaken my libido from its deep sleep. I need to get out of here pronto.

"Are you kids ready to go!" I call out, my voice cracking.

I finish up the dishes in front of me as quickly as possible before grabbing my purse and keys from the kitchen table to meet the kids at the front door. "You got everything?" I ask them as I take a look around making sure there's nothing I've forgotten.

They nod their heads and follow me outside and down the front steps to my car, a shabby looking Honda Accord I've had since high school. My father bought it for me when I turned seventeen since I wasn't allowed to borrow his police cruiser. I thought it was an old piece of junk back then. Seven years later I'm still driving it around this town. I sigh as I buckle Tyler and Gabby into their car seats.

Backing the car out of the driveway I can't help but glance up to the window that is located directly over the kitchen. The Red Room. The lights are on and just as I'm switching gears from reverse to drive the bare-chested new doctor in town walks by the window. His hair is wet from the shower and one of the B&B's white fluffy towels is secured tightly around his waist. My once dormant libido rumbles like Mount Saint Helen's and I close my eyes, willing him not to notice me watching. When I have the courage to open them again I see his back is turned and it looks like he's rummaging around in a suitcase on the bed. I can't understand why this one man is so fascinating to me. I've seen a number of very attractive men in the past but have never been deduced to such a quivering mess like this before. Deciding I've invaded his privacy enough for one night I press my foot to the gas pedal and force myself to head towards the home I once shared with my husband.

Tyler gives me grief about bedtime as usual and Gabby only wants to wear her princess pajamas which are regrettably in the washing machine at the moment. Nights like this make me miss Mike. He was a real help with the kids and always knew how to get them settled down to sleep. It's after nine before they are both blissfully asleep in their rooms. I tiptoe down the stairs to the living room and pick up a few toys here and there before collapsing on the sofa. It's been such a long day.

It's the middle of June and in just a few months Tyler will be starting kindergarten. I can't believe how big my baby has gotten. Gabby has another two years in daycare and then things will get easier for us. Once both of them are in school I won't have the cost of daycare that eats right through Mike's child support payments. Maybe then I can think about buying another house. The kids like it here but everywhere I turn I'm reminded of my marriage and how I let everyone in my family down. And I'm not just speaking of Mike and the kids. So far my father has been able to hold his tongue and refrain from the 'I told you so' speech but I can still see it in his eyes.

My mother has let it be known time and time again how disappointed she is that I repeated her mistakes. I married too young. Had children too young. Got stuck in Forks, Washington tied to a man I didn't truly love, just like her. Only she committed one additional heinously selfish act in which I refuse to repeat. When she mustered up the courage to leave my father she did so thoroughly, fleeing across the country to Jacksonville, Florida. In doing so she abandoned me too, when I was only six years old. I may not love Mike enough to stay married to him but I love my family too much to separate them. I'd love to move to Seattle but I could never, and will never, take Mike's kids away from him.

I've found myself reminiscing like this a lot lately as the divorce comes closer to being finalized. What am I really gaining, I ask myself? I won't uproot the kids to move someplace where I'd have more opportunities so married to Mike or not, I'm never getting out of Forks. Sometimes I wonder if I've made a mistake leaving him. If I'm going to be unhappy either way wouldn't it be better to keep the family intact for the kids' sake? I am enjoying the freedom of living on my own, being dependent on no one but myself for the first time in my life. And I'm not in love with Mike any longer, but I don't think I'll ever find some storybook romance in this dull, predictable little town. Being with Mike was a safe, comfortable arrangement that I gave up for the unknown; the dream of something better. I'm worried I'll never find it and the years that will go by as the children grow up will leave me lonely. Maybe I'll move to Seattle when they're both in college.

I'm thinking about pouring myself a small glass of wine when the phone rings. I only ever get calls this late from Mike or a guest at the B&B. I reach over to pick up the handset before the ringing wakes the kids.

"Hello, Bella speaking."

"Oh, Bella, hi," a beautiful celestial voice replies. I recognize it immediately.

"Dr. Cullen," I say. My heartbeat immediately quickens.

"It's Edward, please. Forgive me for calling so late. I expected to get Mr. Weber or a maintenance man," he apologizes.

"No, don't worry; it's part of my job. Is something the matter there?"

"No, nothing serious. The faucet on the bathroom sink turned off right into my hand. I found a wrench and was able to stop the water from flowing… mostly. But there's still a bad drip and I wanted to let Mr. Weber know that I can't stop it completely."

"I'm so sorry about that, Edward. I should have warned you not to turn the faucet on all the way or that happens. I'll have to call a plumber in the morning. Mr. Weber is not very handy."

I am mortified that I forgot to tell him about that faucet. His overwhelming sexiness sure did a number on my brain function this evening. He tries to offer to have it fixed first thing tomorrow but I adamantly refuse. I hear metal clinking in the background and I can picture Edward with a wrench in hand, the sleeves of his ivory dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, as he works on the leaky faucet. An unwelcome ember of desire ignites inside me just thinking about it.

"No, please. It was my mistake for not making you aware that it was broken in the first place. I don't want you to go to any trouble," I insist.

"I've got it slowed to a steady drip. I'm afraid that's the best I can do tonight," he says regrettably.

"Thank you for that. I'll have someone over first thing tomorrow to work on it. Feel free to use the other bathroom until it's repaired."

"Alright," he murmurs, sounding defeated. I can tell by the tone of his voice he's frustrated that the water is still dripping and it almost makes me smile.

"Have a good night, Edward. See you at breakfast," I say softly, suddenly saddened to be hanging up with him.

"Good night, Miss Bella," he replies and the line disconnects.

I sigh and shrink back into the sofa cushions. It's going to be an exciting few days, or however long Edward Cullen plans to stay at the Weber B&B. He mentioned no yet having a place to live. Does that mean I'll be seeing him every day for weeks? Or longer? I still don't understand why he isn't staying with Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Edward's parents' house is so large and beautiful I can't imagine anyone not wanting to stay there.

The new doctor is certainly a mystery to me and I'm equal parts thrilled and nervous to have him under my roof for the foreseeable future. His piercing green eyes dazzle me and take my breath away. That is not something a mother of two young children, who technically still has a husband, should be feeling for one of the current residents at her place of employment.

"Oh, Bella, you are in so much trouble," I warn myself as I slowly walk up the stairs to my lonely and empty bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a reminder that this story is a WORK IN PROGRESS! I have three stories with this status and I'd appreciate your comments to determine which one I should work on completing first. I promise that at some point all three will get completed!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Seeing Him Again

**A/N: Hi everyone! All your comments have been so wonderful and encouraging that I've been busy all week writing! I'm going to start posting this story weekly and with twenty chapters ready to go I have a few months head start. I'll keep at it, since it's a little more than halfway written. I'll probably start posting Letter From the Heartland soon too, though I'll run out of chapters faster on that one. Thanks so much for giving me your feedback last week. I hope you continue to enjoy both stories!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Seeing Him Again<p>

I went shopping early this morning at a store called _In Your Dreams_. It's located in the very back of my closet and I window shop there occasionally. Everything is free but the catch is every blouse, every pair of jeans, is one or two sizes too small. Today I thought what the hell and tried on a pair of designer jeans I haven't worn since before Gabby was born. And they actually fit! I was so surprised I did a little happy dance in my room. I'm not usually one to put much effort into how I look but for some reason I felt like dressing up a bit today.

I've gone on a few dates since my separation and each time I had hope it might turn into something good, but it's the same kind of hope you have when you go to Las Vegas. You _hope_ to win a lot of money, but go in knowing that you better enjoy the experience because most likely you'll be returning home empty handed. I don't normally even think about these things. I'm honestly not looking for a man right now. I have a job to do, two amazing children to raise, and an ex husband to deal with. These thoughts of dating only stirred up in my mind about twelve hours ago, when the Vegas Jackpot walked right through my door in the form of a man named Edward Cullen.

I had trouble sleeping last night because of him, and that annoyed me. Those dazzling green eyes and that lean muscular body have trouble written all over them. It would not be beneficial for me to dwell on these sexual feelings for the hunky doctor and I have every intention of being perfectly professional when I see him at the B&B. But it can't hurt one's self esteem to try and dress nice once in a while... at least that's the excuse I'm giving myself this morning.

I drop Tyler and Gabby off at daycare and arrive at work a few minutes before eight o'clock. I whip up some blueberry muffins from a box and pop them in the oven. Then I make Mrs. Coleman her oatmeal with banana before she has a chance to ask for it. The floorboards creak over my head and I know both the guests are awake. That reminds me to call Bill, my handyman, when his business opens at 9am.

I'm working on the scrambled eggs when Edward comes down the stairs. I glance over my shoulder and give him a warm smile as he enters the kitchen. He's wearing dark jeans and a green polo shirt; top two buttons at the collar undone. I take note of his clean shaven face as he says good morning. He's even more handsome than he looked last night.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask turning my attention back to the eggs.

"Yes, thank you. It's so quiet here. I guess I'm used to city noise," he chuckles. It's a heavenly sound. "Do you have any coffee made?"

I immediately abandon the eggs to grab the empty coffee pot from the opposite counter. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot. Mrs. Coleman never asks for coffee," I say. Just then the oven timer dings alerting me the muffins are ready.

"Here, let me take that," Edward offers reaching for the coffee pot. I can feel myself blush when our eyes meet and I release the pot to him.

He fills it to the eight cup line and I wonder just how much caffeine one man needs. He finds the fresh grounds easily enough while I remove the muffins from the oven and then hurry back to the scrambled eggs before they burn. My eyes stay down as I transfer the eggs onto a serving plate. I'm usually very comfortable around the B&B guests but Edward's stunning beauty has my nerves on edge. He is standing next to me, pulling two coffee mugs down from the hooks under the cabinet, when our close proximity sends a whiff of his cologne my way. I have to grab the counter's edge to keep myself standing upright. Of course this handsome stranger has to be kind, and helpful in the kitchen, and smell so damn good I want to bury my face in his chest. It's the kind of scent that has me imagining him bare-chested on a white horse galloping through the ocean surf at sunset.

I feel annoyed again at the effect this man has on me. I'm still looking down at the floor like a moron which causes me to notice Edward isn't wearing shoes. His feet are covered in clean white socks with a gold toe. They remind me of the socks I used to buy for Mike and suddenly a nauseating wave of memories flood through my head. It feels all too familiar and domestic in this kitchen; a life and family that should have been the picture of pure bliss echoes in my subconscious. I hate it when I'm overcome by emotion like this; mourning the loss of my happy family when I'm the one who destroyed it in the first place. And I feel dizzy with guilt for crushing on this poor unsuspecting houseguest. I really need to get a grip.

"When do you start working with your father?" I ask to distract myself from my tortured thoughts, casually taking a step away from him.

If he's noticed my little freak out he doesn't let it show. "Not for another two weeks. I have to wait for my license to come in before I can legally practice medicine," he replies. "It'll give me time to look for a house."

He smiles kindly at me when I dare to look his way. His long fingers tap idly on the countertop waiting for the coffee to percolate. I reach for the plate of eggs and another filled with muffins and bring them to the table.

"Will you be able to find a house in two weeks?" I wonder. "Are you looking for something in town or on the outskirts near your parents?"

He ponders my questions for a moment as if he hasn't given much thought as to where he wants to settle until just now. I take Mrs. Coleman's oatmeal to the table and then pop a few pieces of bread into the toaster.

"I think I'd prefer to be just outside of town, but not too close to my parents. I figured I would renovate whatever house I purchased," he says reaching into the overhead cabinet for plates. He pulls open a few drawers until he finds the utensils and sets everything down on the table. "Are you joining me?" he asks his eyes wide and hopeful.

I can't help but smile at his politeness. It isn't often a guest asks whether or not I've eaten breakfast as I'm serving it to them. And I happened to not have eaten anything yet this morning.

"Don't make me eat alone," he coaxes while pulling out the chair closest to me.

I nod my head in acceptance and move to sit in the chair. "Thank you," I reply softly.

Edward pours us both coffee and compliments the food as he dishes out a large helping of scrambled eggs onto his plate. I hop up again to get the toast I'd forgotten and butter from the refrigerator. I pass him the butter and he places a warm muffin on my plate. We eat in amicable silence for a few minutes before Mrs. Coleman comes down the steps. She nods curtly in our direction and picks up her plate of oatmeal and the glass of orange juice I'd set out for her.

"Thank you, dear," she says impartially and retreats back to her room without another word.

I giggle at the expression on Edward's face as he watches the cranky old woman hobble up the staircase. He turns back towards me and flashes a brilliant smile.

"Friendly isn't she?" I whisper sarcastically.

"Are we the only two guests you have right now?" he asks.

I nod my head while I finish chewing a piece of muffin. "Yes. We have six rooms available. Our busiest times are around the holidays when people come to town to visit family members. And this time of year the weather is still a little chilly for vacationers," I explain. "Mrs. Coleman is Jessica Stanley's aunt. Jessica was my friend in high school. Her father, Mrs. Coleman's brother, is the mayor."

"I have a lot to learn about the town, don't I?" he muses. "My parents moved here just a few years ago, when my younger brother left for college. I'm afraid I've only visited them here a few times."

My stomach flips, excited to learn another tidbit of information about my intriguing new guest. "I didn't think I recognized you from Forks High School, but I suppose you'd have graduated a few classes ahead of me," I reply.

"My family still lived in Chicago when I graduated high school. My parents moved here since both my brothers are in Seattle now. High school was ten years ago this year. Does that make me old?" he asks. His eye brows are raised and I detect a hint of amusement in his voice.

I shake my head. "Not old," I assure him. "Four years difference between us. And I spend most of my time feeling like I'm at least thirty, so that makes me older than you."

He smiles at me before lowering his eyes to focus on buttering the toast in his hand. Mentioning my age must get him thinking about Tyler and Gabby, mentally calculating how old I was when they were born. I know his thoughts have drifted to them because he looks up again asking, "Where are your kids this morning?"

I glance into the empty living room reflexively, remembering their presence when Edward arrived the night before. "Ah, they go to daycare and preschool during the day. Otherwise I'd get nothing done around here. Their father takes them some nights and the rest they're here with me."

"Their names?"

"Tyler and Gabrielle. Gabby." My voice shakes a little; nervous about the subject of my broken home. Edward nods and I think he can sense my unease. An awkward silence passes between us for a few moments.

"I'm separated," I blurt out. His eyes shoot up immediately and lock with mine. "My husband moved out a year ago and we're getting a divorce. It's a _big_ scandal around town so I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough," I say trying to make a joke of it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. And I didn't mean to pry," he says cautiously.

"No, please, you weren't. I'm just oversensitive about the whole situation. People in this town just love to talk; I wish I could protect my children from hearing what they say about me."

"I can't imagine anyone finding something bad to say about you."

I blush and pick up my coffee cup just to have something in my hands. "That's sweet, but you'd be surprised. When you've lived here all your life like I have it gives people a lifetime of stories to tell. And I'd rather my kids not hear _their_ versions."

"It seems like you're a very good mother," he compliments.

"Thank you. Can I get you some more coffee or anything else?" I ask desperate to change the topic of conversation.

"I'm good, thanks. Breakfast is delicious. I can't remember the last time I had something besides cold cereal in the morning."

I smile warmly at his words, happy to know I'll be providing him with lots of home cooked meals in the next few weeks. In the back of my mind I wonder if perhaps Edward left a girlfriend back in Chicago. She must not have cooked for him if he ate cold cereal every morning. His green eyes bore into mine like he's trying to read my mind for a long two seconds before he stands to clear away his dishes.

"No, let me do that. That's why I'm here," I insist pulling his plate from his hand. He smirks as I begin bussing the kitchen table.

"Bella, please let me help. It's no trouble," he says softly touching my forearm with his fingertips trying to slow my actions. I freeze and recoil from him, shocked by the overwhelming sensations that course through me from such a simple innocent gesture.

"I'm sorry," he says confused by my response.

My cheeks flush, embarrassed by my overreaction. I launch into my usual B&B spiel. "There are laundry bags hanging in the closet of your room. Just fill them with whatever you need washed. If you have items to be dry-cleaned you can hang them in the closet with your wash and I'll take it to the cleaners."

He takes a step back and lets me move more easily around the kitchen. "I still want to fix that faucet for you; I just need to find a hardware store. Can you give me directions?" he asks.

"Don't be silly, Edward. I'll call the plumber. He can reattach it."

"Bella, please. I'm not meeting my realtor until 2:30. I need something to keep me busy otherwise I'll go mad."

I sigh and bravely turn to face him. "Alright, Edward. I'll let you fix the faucet." I like the way his name sounds coming off my tongue. "The hardware store is on Main Street, about a ten minute walk. Let me get you a map."

I walk over to the front desk and pull one of my custom drawn maps from the bottom shelf. Edward is watching me intently as I come back to the table and unfold it.

"Is this the whole town?"

"Yes, all the way from First Beach to the highway. Every business and every house in a fifteen mile radius is on here," I say trying not to sound too smug. Besides my children, I'm most proud of creating this intricate artistic depiction of Forks.

"The artwork is beautiful. Did you have it specially made?"

I blush ten shades of red. "Uh, I drew it actually. It began as a senior art project. When I started working here the guests kept asking for maps, so whenever I had some down time I'd work on expanding what I had drawn for class. Mr. Weber liked the final product so much that now he pays for color copies to be made for every guest."

"It's beautiful, Bella, truly." Edward traces his finger over the roads of downtown Forks, admiring the drawing of the town library, the police station, and other buildings along Main Street until he comes upon the Weber B&B. "Did you major in Art?"

"No, it was, um, a high school project. I've never left Forks; I got married instead; then had Tyler a year and a half later. So no college for me. I was supposed to go to University of Washington on a scholarship though," I explain sadly.

He smiles warmly at me, sensing my embarrassment I'm sure. "Well you have real artistic talent, Bella. I'm serious," he adds after I roll my eyes dismissively.

With a pen I draw a route on the map from the B&B to the hardware store for him to distract myself from his glowing praise. "Which realtor are you using?" I ask thinking I'll mark it on the map for him.

"Harper & Roach. My mother's picking me up here and we're going to tour some houses together," he says.

"Okay, here's the route to follow to the hardware store. And here's Harper & Roach," I say marking it with an X.

"Thanks. I suppose I should add buying a car to my list of chores. I didn't have one in Chicago," he murmurs more to himself than to me.

"For that you'll have to go to Port Angeles, I'm afraid. No dealerships in town."

"Gossipy townsfolk, my parents, and the nearest car dealership is an hour away. The joys of small town living keep piling up," he jokes sounding as if he's not exactly pleased to be moving to one.

So why has he come here and shaken up my quiet little existence? Certainly there were doctors' offices in Chicago he could have worked in. It seems like the story of why Edward Cullen came to live in Forks is a complicated one.

I smile at him once more before starting on the dishes that need washing. Edward excuses himself upstairs and is gone for only a few minutes. He returns with a light jacket and his wallet in hand. He counts the bills inside and then picks up the map from the kitchen table.

"Wish me luck," he says holding it up and flashing me a perfect smile.

"You'll be fine," I reply. "Did you leave me any laundry upstairs?"

"Yes, one small bag. I feel strange letting you do my wash. No one's done laundry for me since my mother in high school," he chuckles running a hand through his messy hair.

"All part of the exemplary service here at the Weber B&B," I joke.

He thanks me once again for breakfast, the map, and the laundry before finally exiting through the front door. I can't help smiling at all the dirty dishes as I continue scrubbing each one clean.

With Edward out of the house for a while my brain can focus on my responsibilities. Mrs. Coleman finally emerges again from her room and lets me know she's running out to do an errand but might be back for lunch, and then will be spending the afternoon over at the Stanley's. Good news for me. After finishing in the kitchen I dust all the rooms downstairs and vacuum the living room and dining room rugs. It's almost eleven am and Mr. Seaman has usually come around by now with the mail so I go outside to check the box. Sure enough the mail has arrived and I'm carrying it into the house when the phone rings. It's been quiet lately and I'm glad to be getting a call; hopefully for a reservation.

"Good morning, Weber Bed and Breakfast. This is Bella speaking."

The caller is a man who wants to come fishing next week and asks if we have vacant rooms for him and two other men. Looking over the guest book I'm thrilled to report that we do and I pencil them all in for the following Monday. I use the credit card machine to take his deposit over the phone and answer some general questions about Forks. He mostly wants to know where the best fishing spots are located.

"Yes, Sir. My father's an avid fisherman too and he says they've really been biting out there this season. That sounds great. We look forward to seeing you. Goodbye."

I glance ahead at the next few pages in the schedule book. Mrs. Coleman only has one night left, praise the Lord. I notice that if it weren't for John Lambert and his fishing buddies Edward would be the only guest at the B&B for the next week. I feel disappointment creep over me and I'm not sure that's a healthy reaction for me to be having. The man makes me nervous and confused. I decide that I'm much better off having other people around to buffer his effect on me. In my neatest cursive writing I pencil in _Cullen_ for the Red Room over the next two weeks and smile to myself seeing his name repeating over each schedule block.

After sorting the mail my next task of the day is the laundry. Mrs. Coleman has a full bag waiting in her room, probably asking me to wash every article of clothing she packed. I push open the door to the Red Room slowly; not exactly sure what I'm afraid of finding. I know I'm alone in the house; maybe it's the knowledge of my momentary voyeurism from the night before that's eating at me. I feel like I'm invading Edward's privacy again by entering him room. It shouldn't feel odd though, I come into the guests' rooms daily to change the sheets and gather laundry. I typically empty trash cans and take dirty dishes back to the kitchen too.

The room looks the same as every other time I've entered it. Edward's suitcase is opened on the wingback chair in the corner. The armoire doors are open so he must have been watching television the night before. There's a book on the nightstand by the bed being held open by a pair of reading glasses. I imagine how Edward would looking wearing those glasses and for some reason it makes him seem even sexier. The book looks like a medical journal of some sort and I'm lost in the language after glancing at just the first few sentences. He's hung a number of dress shirts and pants in the closet; some of them are wrinkled from the time spent in his suitcase. I'll have to remember to offer to press them for him.

I find the laundry bag on the floor of the closet next to a pair of dress shoes and muddy running sneakers. Did Edward go running this morning before I got here? A hot and sweaty Edward Cullen would definitely be something worth waking up early to see. No, no, I chide myself. It's much better that I missed that. I take the bag of laundry from the floor, shaking my head at the direction my thoughts have gone. I need to get out of this room before I launch into a full blown snoop.

The only feature of this house I dislike is that the washers and dryers are in the basement. It's common for older homes and Mr. Weber was kind enough to install two of each machine during his renovations, but it's still creepy down there and musty smelling. I flip the switch on the wall and make my way down the creaky steps to the basement. Mrs. Coleman's load barely fits in the first machine. I'd left some clean towels in the second one so I pull them out and set them on the big table in the center of the room to fold. Edward's clothes still carry the scent of his cologne as I pull them from the bag. Even the man's dirty clothes are turning me on! I can't resist inspecting each item in my hands as I toss it into the machine. I recognize the clothes he'd worn the day before when he first arrived. There is also a pair of cotton lounge pants he must have worn to bed, and a t-shirt and gym shorts. He did go for a run this morning! So far I know that Edward Cullen is an attractive, polite doctor who wears reading glasses and jogs first thing in the morning... and who makes me have dirty awful daydreams about him that are completely out of character for me.

I start both loads and then fold the clean towels on the table, trying to keep my mind on important, relevant topics. Tyler needs new sneakers. His are ruined from the last time he jumped in the puddles outside our house. I have to remember to ask Mike about the papers he filed with the lawyer. And it's Mrs. Coleman's last day at the B&B. I should ask her what she'd like for dinner. Hopefully it's nothing that will send me out to the grocery store for ingredients. I have cold cuts in the fridge for lunch but I think she will be out at the Stanley's house most of the day. I'll need to make a sandwich for Edward when he returns. And I need to pick the kids up around 4 o'clock.

When I get back to the main floor my ears pick up on some clanking and banging coming from upstairs. It sounds like Edward has returned and is hard at work on the leaky faucet. I really don't want to see him right now; I've managed to keep my mind off him for a good fifteen minutes and want it to stay that way. Though these towels do belong up there in the bathroom, and besides, he's making too much racket for me to forget he's there. In the interest of the B&B, I really should go see what he's doing to the faucet. I carry the basket of towels up to the second floor and politely say hello as I walk by the bathroom on my way to the linen closet. Edward is kneeling by the sink, sifting through Mr. Weber's tool box.

"Hey, there you are. I couldn't find the same handle you had before so I bought these," he says holding out his hand for me to see. I stuff a few towels into the closet and come back down the hall to the bathroom doorway. The replacements he purchased look similar enough to me so I nod my head in approval.

"Looks good to me. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem. Do you need to get in here?" he asks.

He moves to the side before I can answer so I squeeze past him with my towels to get to the shelf by the tub. "Thanks," I say softly.

Edward smiles and resumes his task, leaning over the sink with a wrench in hand, not leaving me enough space to get out again. I sit on the edge of the tub and decide to watch him work. Okay, so I'm actually watching the muscles in his forearms flex while he works. It's practically the same thing.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I ask conversationally.

"What, fix leaky faucets?" he asks not turning to look at me.

"Yeah. I can't imagine plumbing skills was part of med school."

"Just one of my many secret talents, Miss. Swan," he teases winking at me. For a second I think he's flirting with me but my brain quickly dismisses the idea as absurd. "My father taught me when I was younger. I'm the middle child of three boys and my dad made sure we could all change the oil in a car, fix leaky pipes, and balance a checkbook before leaving the nest," he says as one faucet is twisted securely into place.

"And what other talents do you have?" I ask trying not to make my tone suggestive.

Edward chuckles and reaches for a different tool. "Well, my mother never had any daughters, so she taught Emmett to cook, Jasper can swing dance, and me... I play the piano."

I smile wide imagining a younger Edward sitting in front of a grand piano looking over some sheet music with Esme Cullen by his side.

"We all hated it, but there was no arguing with our mother. What about you? Did Chief Swan teach you to shoot a gun or bait a fishing line?" he asks.

For a second I'm surprised that he knows my father is the chief of police but then I recall how I'd warned him about this being a small town. Edward's probably already heard about my family from his mother, or Mrs. Coleman, or it could even have been Randy at the hardware store.

"He taught me both, actually," I say proudly. "And I can gut a fish, drive a stick shift, and ride a dirt bike too."

Edward turns his head and raises an eyebrow at me. He looks impressed.

"Only child," I explain. "And my mom took off when I was six so the only reason I learned to cook, sew, and separate whites from colors is because of Mrs. Weber."

His face falls slightly. Apparently he hadn't been filled in on Renee's great escape. "I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't know. I shouldn't have complained about my mom..."

"No, please it's okay. It was a long time ago. And I do still talk to her, it's just a strained relationship," I insist.

I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me, especially Edward Cullen. He turns back to the sink and starts working on the second faucet.

"Speaking of moms, what time is yours coming to pick you up?" I ask.

"About two o'clock. She's lined up a bunch of houses she thinks I'd like so the realtor is going to show them to us."

"Are you hungry for lunch yet? I want to feed you before she gets here," I explain.

He smiles without turning his head. "I'd love some lunch. I just need a few more minutes and I'll be done here."

"I was going to make sandwiches. We have bologna, salami, turkey, and ham. White bread okay?"

"Turkey on white's good. With mayo?" he asks hopeful.

"You got it. Do you want tomato and lettuce?"

"Yes, please," he replies smiling. "The service is so good here I don't know why I'm looking for a house at all," he jokes.

I smile at the compliment. Edward is so much more fun to look after than Agnes Coleman.

"Lunch is coming right up," I say standing up to leave.

Edward shifts his body slightly so that I can get passed him and I glance back briefly to ogle his jean covered ass before going down the steps to the kitchen. To my surprise Mrs. Coleman returns in time for lunch so I make two sandwiches and leave them on the kitchen table with bottles of water, bags of chips, and a freshly sliced dill pickle before going downstairs to check the laundry. I'd moved both loads into the dryer before starting lunch and when I check on them only Edward's is done. His load was much smaller and therefore ready faster. I can hear him chatting with Mrs. Coleman up in the kitchen as I pull his clothes from the dryer. I fold them neatly into a pile and then separate Mrs. Coleman's between the two dryers so they finish faster.

Edward's missing from the kitchen when I get up to the main floor. His lunch plate is in the sink along with Mrs. Coleman's. She's sitting in the living room reading a magazine while I wash the plates and give the whole kitchen area a good cleaning. I can hear Edward moving around upstairs for the next hour or so while I tidy up the first floor and finish up the days laundry. Ten minutes before two o'clock a woman walks through the front door.

I recognize Esme Cullen immediately. I'd never met her personally, but have seen her around Dr. Cullen's office a few times, and her reputation precedes her. Her shiny bronze hair is twisted up into a bun with a few loose strands shaping her round face. She's dressed in a lavender pant suit obviously tailored to fit her curves perfectly, nude stockings, and white pumps. Her long elegant neck is adorned with a single strand of pearls. Esme Cullen is dazzling.

"Mrs. Cullen," I greet her reaching out my hand as I approach the foyer. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan."

She flashes me a perfect smile as she takes my hand in a delicate shake. "Chief Swan's daughter. How nice to finally meet you," she says.

Her beauty and grace overwhelm me and I feel insignificant and underdressed once again. What is it about these Cullens? Edward resembles his mother in many ways. I can see the same flawless features in her face, the shocking green eyes, and impeccable manners.

"Edward is upstairs. Please have a seat; I'll let him know you're here." I say gesturing to the sofas in the living room.

I take the pile of Edward's clean clothes with me as I hurry up the stairs to his room. My knuckles rap on the closed door three times and I hear him call for me to come in.

"Mrs. Cullen's here," I announce taking a few steps inside his room and depositing the clothes on the edge of his bed. He's lying down on it, head propped up on a pillow and reading the medical journal I'd noticed earlier. The book is shielding Edward's face from view and as he lowers it to rest open faced across his chest I notice he's wearing the reading glasses. The actual sight is so much better than my imagination, if that's even possible. I don't think there's anything that could make this man less sexy.

"Thanks, Bella." He drops the journal back onto the night stand and takes off the glasses to use as a bookmark again. "Not quite 2 o'clock. My mother has never been a minute late in her life," Edward chuckles and moves to stand beside the bed.

He adjusts his clothing, tucking his shirt back into the khaki pants he's wearing and smoothes out the slight wrinkles with his hands. I look away, fearing a mighty big blush coming on. He follows me out of the room and down to the living room where Esme is engaged in polite conversation with Mrs. Coleman.

"Hello, Mom," Edward greets his mother warmly. She stands and wraps her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly. I'm instantly jealous.

"It's so good to see you, Darling! You look well."

"Thank you. I told you before you needn't worry so much about me," Edward replies.

Esme pats his shoulder in a placating manner. "Are you ready to go, Darling? We're meeting Frank at 2:30," she reminds him.

I'm surprised to hear Frank Harper will be touring houses with the Cullen's. When Mike and I were looking for a home Mr. Harper sent us around town with his nephew, Archie, who was only a year older than us. Edward must not be in the market for a little bungalow or a cape cod to be getting the owner's personal attention.

"Yes, I'm ready. Bella showed me where the office is located this morning. We'll be there in plenty of time," he chides her affectionately then turns back to look at me and winks.

"Agnes, it was a pleasure chatting with you again. Do tell your brother I said hello," Esme says to Mrs. Coleman.

"I'll do that," Mrs. Coleman replies politely.

Edward turns back again as his mother heads for the front door, opening it wide. "See you later, Bella?" he asks me. I shift from one foot to the other, feeling awkward in my own skin.

I'm about to reply that I need to pick up the kids soon but will be back to make dinner when Esme speaks first. "Edward, I promised Rosalie you'd have dinner with us at the house. She's in town until tomorrow and wants to see you."

"Oh, alright. Well, have a good night, Bella. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Mrs. Coleman, have a safe trip home," he says.

I feel my face scrunching up in confusion but somehow I force a smile instead. Who the hell is Rosalie? "Good luck with the house hunting. See you tomorrow," I manage to reply. Mrs. Coleman simply nods her head.

Esme and Edward Cullen let themselves out and as the door closes behind them I turn back to Mrs. Coleman to gauge her expression. Her eyebrows are lifted and she's smirking at me. Are my thoughts really that transparent? Can she tell how flustered Edward makes me?

"Don't look at _me_, dear. I don't know who this Rosalie person is either. Though, if you want my opinion, whoever winds up getting her hands on that man's fine ass will be one lucky woman indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review! What do you think of Edward so far?**


	3. A New Friend

Chapter Three: A New Friend

Before leaving the B&B for the evening I pull a piece of stationary with a hummingbird border out of the check-in desk drawer and scribble a thank you note to Edward for fixing the faucet in the bathroom.

_You were very sweet today to fix the bathroom faucet for me. I'll have to remember to thank Dr. Cullen for raising such a kind and capable man. I hope you enjoy your evening with your family. - Bella_

I fold the paper in half and take it upstairs to his room, leaving it on his pillow. Then I bid Mrs. Coleman a fond farewell and hurry out of the B&B faster than I ever have before. Once outside, I immediately call Angela. On my way to pick up Tyler and Gabby I stop to get two large pizzas and some soda for dinner. Angela agreed to meet me at the house in an hour. From the daycare parking lot I text Jake and tell him there will be free food at my place for dinner. It takes less than a minute for him to respond that he'll be there.

The kids are over the moon to be having greasy pizza for dinner. They are so used to eating at the B&B or the healthy mom-meals I come up with at home. It feels good to treat them to pizza once in a while. I'm excited too that my two closest friends are coming over to hang out with me. I'm calling this emergency get together because I desperately need a dose of my real life after spending the day under Edward Cullen's spell.

"He can't be_ that _gorgeous," Angela insists folding her slice of pizza in half and letting the grease drip onto her plate.

"You haven't seen him yet, Ang. My knees shake when he's around," I reply. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into me."

The kids are sitting too close to the TV eating their pizza happily and watching Nick Jr. Jake rolls his eyes dramatically at me and quickly swallows the huge bite of food in his mouth.

"So what you're basically saying, Bells, is that you're finally starting to notice men again? Seems like the one wild week you spent with me has kept you satisfied for nearly a year," he teases.

Angela throws her head back and laughs loudly. Tyler looks over his shoulder at us with one brow raised and I put my finger over my lips to shush my friend. "Sorry, Bells. Jacob, you are so delusional. You were just lucky to be around when Bella needed a warm body!"

Jacob huffs and shoots me an evil grin. "That's not how I remember it," he whispers winking at me.

I shove his shoulder playfully and blush. The truth is the few nights I spent in Jake's bed were not my finest hours. I'm not proud of my decision to sleep with him on the rebound the way I did, but he provided me with the comfort and feeling of independence I desperately needed at the time. I regret sleeping with him only because it would hurt Mike greatly to know I ran right to my best friend to have dirty loveless sex after he moved out, and because of times like this when Jake brings it up to rub in my face. He's been flirty with me ever since my separation with Mike in a way he'd never been before; either in high school or during the years Mike and I were married. This makes me wonder just how innocent and teasing his advances truly are.

Jacob Black is like my brother. It certainly didn't feel that way while we were rolling around, sweaty and naked in his bed, but it feels like that now. At the time, sleeping with him was a way of putting the final nail in the coffin that was my marriage; doing something that Mike and I could never come back from. And I think subconsciously that was my intent. I was so fearful of back peddling; of changing my mind and taking him back that I wanted to do something to prove to myself that it was really over. Well, I certainly succeeded. While Jake was really good in bed, and was able to give me just what I needed at the time, I often wonder if it meant more to him than it did to me. I don't like feeling as though I used him.

I sit back against the sofa cushion and shake my head at him now. I've learned to let his little comments go without responding and just wait for the moment to pass. He lets it go faster this way, and with the kids in the room I really want him to drop it. Mike still doesn't know about my tryst with Jake and nothing good could come from Tyler or Gabby parroting back to their father what their little ears are probably listening to Uncle Jake say right now.

Angela saves the day by bringing the conversation back to Edward. "So he's Dr. Cullen's son?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say shooting her a grateful smile. "Edward says he moved here from Chicago to join his dad's practice. He's a pediatrician."

Jake helps himself to another slice of pie but says nothing. I take another sip of soda wishing it were white wine as an unsettling thought occurs to me.

"I think I'm so flustered by him because of the way he looks at me so intensely, as though I fascinate him or something," I explain shrugging. "I'm nothing but the girl who cooks and cleans at the house he's staying in, but I feel like when our eyes meet he's searching inside my soul. Like he's trying to figure me out."

"That's kinda creepy," Jake says.

"Maybe he's just looking at me the way I look at him," I muse. "He's beautiful and mysterious. I still don't understand why he moved to Forks in the first place. He doesn't seem to like small towns much."

"Now that you mention it, I remember my mom saying something about Dr. Cullen's son calling while she was in his office for the twins' sports checkups a month or so ago. She said Dr. Cullen came back into the exam room apologizing for taking the call, claiming his son was having trouble at school. He said he wished that his son lived closer so that he and Mrs. Cullen could be more involved," Angela says. "Though he didn't mention which son. The Cullen's have three, don't they?"

"Yes," I say nodding, trying to process what Angela just said, "but Edward's brothers both live in Seattle."

"Seems to me like your lover boy might have a past," Jake adds amused.

I hate being a party to town gossip but I can't help wondering if anyone else has heard about why Edward moved to town. People have been known to tell my father things they hear because he's chief of police. Or, as much as it'd pain me to call Jessica, she would undoubtedly have more information. Maybe one of them could shed some light on the Rosalie woman that Esme mentioned this afternoon when she picked Edward up. Who is she? Why is she having dinner with the Cullens and asking to see Edward? But no, the idea of this evening was to get Edward _out_ of my head so I can get back to my normal mundane life.

"I need to stop thinking about him. He's just another guest at the B&B. I don't have time for a stupid crush on this man," I say trying to sound convincing.

"What needs to be done there tomorrow, Bella? I'm not subbing at the high school. Maybe I can take your shift and get an eye full of this man-god you're describing," Angela replies.

Ang doesn't offer to work the B&B for me often so the idea is very tempting. I realize that I don't want to miss the opportunity to see Edward and that makes me think it would be best if that's exactly what I did. I could use a day away to clear my head. I could take the kids into Port Angeles to the really nice playground; we could get Tyler new sneakers, and most importantly not think or talk about the Adonis living in the B&B's Red Room.

"Okay, you got it. Edward's the only guest right now. He'll need all three meals but so far hasn't been picky about what I make. He even helped me with breakfast this morning," I gush.

"You women are ridiculous. He's just a guy. Sure, he's good looking and a doctor. Is that all you two care about?" Jake groans.

I blush again and look to Angela for an answer.

"Don't judge me," Ang replies. "I haven't even seen him yet. He might not be my type."

"Trust me Ang," I pipe in, "Edward Cullen is every woman's type. Even cranky Mrs. Coleman was eyeing up his ass."

Angela laughs and Jake rolls his eyes. "That's disgusting," he says.

The three of us are all laughing when I hear a knock at the front door. Tyler jumps up to answer it and Gabby follows close behind. Only one person ever comes to the house at night and both the kids know exactly who it is.

"Daddy!" they shout in unison.

I stand to greet Mike as he comes down the hall, one hand being tugged by each of the children.

"Are you here to tuck us in, Daddy?" Gabby asks.

"Yeah, pumpkin. I just got done work and wanted to see you before bedtime," Mike replies. His eyes meet mine and he smiles cautiously. "Jake, Angela," he greets my friends politely.

They used to be Mike's friends too. I've heard it happens a lot. Two people split up and their mutual friends are forced to take sides. It was only natural for Jacob and Angela to gravitate towards me. Mike got custody of Eric and Jessica, but I wasn't complaining there.

He looks at me, and I can tell he's wondering if he's welcome in the house. I go to him, giving him a friendly hug and offer some of the leftover pizza.

"No, I ate. Thanks. I just wanted to see the kids. Maybe read them their bedtime stories," he says.

"Sure. I think they're done eating. Right guys?" I ask. They both nod their heads. "Daddy's going to help you with pajamas and read to you. Sound good?"

"Yeah! Yay!" they shout.

Mike smiles at their enthusiasm and helps carry their dirty dishes into the kitchen. Angela, Jake, and I change our conversation to the auto body shop where Jake works. I could care less about the car Jake and his friends are fixing up but any topic is better than Edward Cullen right now. Angela tells us about her latest attempt to tell Ben Cheney about her feelings for him.

They both went to Stanford after high school and I was sure at some point they'd hook up there. Ben is just as crazy about Angela as she is about him. After graduating Ben and Angela both moved back to town and have been_ not_ dating ever since. They are both so shy and self conscious that I'm at my wits end. This has been going on since we were all fourteen for crying out loud.

I hear Mike come down the stairs about half an hour later. "What happened to the closet door in Gabby's room?" he asks walking into the living room.

"Tyler ran head first into it last week and it came off the track," I respond.

"Oh, well I fixed it," he says rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I was also going to change the air filter on the furnace. It needs to get replaced every six months."

"I don't know if I have any clean ones," I say unsure of what he's even talking about.

"We do. They're in the garage," he says awkwardly, turning to go down the hall to the garage.

I didn't miss the "we" but let him walk away without another word. I look over at Angela who's giving me the puppy dog face. As much as she's been there for me this past year I know she's still hoping I'll change my mind and somehow start loving Mike again. I wish it were that simple, because if I could make myself want that, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

Mike takes a big filter into the utility closet and emerges a minute later with an incredibly filthy one. He shows it to me, if for no other reason than to remind me that I still need him, for maintenance on the house at least. He'd just love it if I mentioned the back porch light was out and I didn't know how to change the bulb. I was planning on asking Jake to fix it before he left.

"Thank you, Mike," I say sincerely.

"No problem. I'll just chuck this in the trashcan out front. It was nice seeing you guys. Ang, how's your mother feeling?" he asks.

"Much better, thanks. It was good seeing you, Mike," she replies.

Jake gives Mike a tough guy nod and he reciprocates. My best friend and my husband were never the closest of friends. I walk him to the door and thank him for coming to see the kids. I know he did it because he misses them.

"You still want to take them Saturday to your parents' house, right?" I ask at the door.

"Yeah, my mom wants to bake cookies with them," he answers smiling.

"They'll love that," I assure him. "See you Saturday morning then."

"See ya," he replies quickly kissing the side of my head and walking out the front door.

Angela and Jacob leave together at 11 o'clock. I might have been given the day off tomorrow but I'll have no chance of sleeping in with the kids in the house. Tyler has been good lately about getting himself a cup of milk and watching TV in the morning if he wakes up first, but Gabby still calls out for me or climbs into my bed and wakes me up by jumping on me. My children can be frustrating sometimes, but I doubt if I'll ever have another baby, so it feels like they are growing up way too fast.

I tiptoe into each of their rooms and check on them. Mike used to tease me because I never gave up my routine of checking to make sure the kids are breathing before I go to sleep myself, just like I did when they were infants. Both are sleeping peacefully; I tug the sheets up around Tyler's belly and tuck them in tighter. He always kicks them off during the night.

As I lay in my own queen sized bed that feels enormous now that there's no one to share it with, I think about the way I described Edward to my friends earlier. I never talk about men that way. The last time I told my friends about having a crush on a boy we were in high school and the boy was Mike. Worse yet, is that I didn't even tell Angela and Jacob the whole truth, purposely downplaying my feelings for Edward. I don't have a simple crush like I once experienced as a teenager. What I actually am is infatuated, and I'm too ashamed to admit having sexual feelings for Edward Cullen after only two days that are stronger than I ever felt for my husband.

What is so different about this man? I think it_ is_ the way he looks at me, like I tried to explain to Ang. Edward looks at me like I'm interesting. I don't understand why he would, but I feel important when I'm near him. I'm not "Bells" to him, or the girl who runs the Weber B&B. Edward doesn't see me as the police chief's daughter who married too young and ruined her life. Edward has no preexisting opinions of me and I think that's what I see in his eyes. Curiosity. He doesn't know anything about me and I like that.

Regardless of the intensity behind these new feelings I still feel the necessity to suppress them. It's an infatuation, plain and simple. How could it be anything more when I barely know the guy? I laugh at myself for thinking any feelings I have for Edward Cullen could be anything more than physical. The new pediatrician is downright godly in his appearance and friendlier than can be. Maybe Jake's right and I just need to get laid. Well, that is certainly not going to happen any time soon.

Saturday morning Mike picks up the kids at 7:30. In a moment of stupidity or maybe remorse, I invite him for dinner. He accepts gratefully. Even though it's awkward for him and me I think it's important for the kids to enjoy a meal with the whole family occasionally. They really like it when their dad is home for dinners. Once they have left, I quickly hop into the shower and get dressed for work. Black yoga pants and a light sweater will be today's uniform. Even in June it is still sweater weather in the Olympic Peninsula, and I'm always cold regardless of temperature.

Before leaving the house I set up the crock pot to make the roast I've saved for the weekend. Potatoes and carrots get added and I set the timer for 7 hours. It should be done by 5pm, when Mike promised to bring the kids back. There's a voicemail waiting for me from Angela that I listen to while walking out to my car.

_Bella, I am so sorry for teasing you Thursday night. You were absolutely right about Edward! You know how much I'm in love with Ben and I still had trouble not drooling when Edward looked at me! I made him chicken cutlets and rice for dinner and he said it was good. But then he asked when you'd be back. I don't know if it was my cooking or he missed not seeing you today. Anyway, I don't know what to tell you. You know how much I love Mike, but I totally understand if you end up throwing yourself at the new doctor! Call me later! _

I feel slightly vindicated that at least Mrs. Coleman and I aren't the only ones who think Edward is super gorgeous, but it also disturbs me that Angela, the biggest advocate for Mike and Bella reuniting, basically just gave me her blessing to go after Edward Cullen. My stomach flips a little hearing in her message that Edward asked about my returning to work. Angela's cutlets are amazing; there's no way he missed me for my cooking when he had Forks' Town Fair two-time award winning chicken cutlets on his plate.

When I get to the B&B I check the answering machine for reservations. John Lambert called to confirm his arrival on Monday. Since Edward is currently the only guest I should take the time today to clean the three rooms that will be occupied by John and his fishing buddies. I also need to wipe down the downstairs bathroom and make it lemony fresh before their arrival. I'll have plenty of time today to do all of that and still get to the UPS store if I make Edward's lunch and leave it in the refrigerator. I've been meaning to take my map of Forks down to Doug to make more color copies. If I focus on getting all this accomplished today I'll have a good shot of keeping my mind off Edward.

I make French toast for breakfast. There have been no sounds coming from upstairs so Edward must still be sleeping. It's almost 8:30 now and his food is ready. I've just wrapped the plate in tin foil to keep it warm when the back door suddenly opens. I'm not used to this, as very few guests ever venture into the back yard. There's a small deck with a table and chairs back there but the vegetation is somewhat over grown due to Mr. Weber's lack of interest in yard work and its buggy being so close to the forest. I stare in disbelief as the figure on the other side of the frosted glass door pushes it open and Edward emerges into the long hallway that leads to the back of the house.

I realize immediately that Edward hasn't been sleeping all this time but actually out for his morning run. His hair is damp with sweat and his cheeks are flushed. As if I needed another reason to desire him, he's wearing black running shorts with the sneakers I noticed in the closet the other day and his grey t-shirt is clutched in his left hand. His chest is muscular and his stomach flat and sculpted. He's even more mouthwatering than my imagination had envisioned. The further down his body I look the more perfect he becomes. My eyes stop at the waistband of his shorts and I feel my cheeks filling with more color than are currently in Edward's.

"Bella," he calls surprised to see me standing in the kitchen.

"Good morning," I say with a smile, my voice coming out squeaky and weird. He looks somewhat uncomfortable being caught without his shirt on. It might have something to do with the fact that I can't take my eyes off his chest. I turn and pick up his plate of food from the countertop.

"Have you been waiting for me long? I slept later than expected but didn't want to miss out on my run."

"You went for a run in the woods?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, I started out going through town but then followed the little path in the woods for a change of scenery," he explains.

"Well, you have perfect timing. Breakfast is still hot," I say placing the foil covered plate on the kitchen table.

"Great. Thank you so much, Bella. I'm just going to rinse off in the shower, be back in two minutes," he promises before turning and taking the stairs two at a time.

His absence gives me an opportunity to collect myself and also to commit to memory the way he looks shirtless. I'm putting the image of Edward's naked torso… what does Jake call it? Oh yes, putting it in my spank bank. True to his word Edward showers in less than a minute and is back downstairs wearing jeans and a t-shirt another minute later. His hair is damp and disheveled after being towel dried. I'd only made enough food for one person so I keep myself busy by starting some coffee.

"You were off yesterday?" he asks conversationally.

"Yeah, Angela offered to take my shift so I couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend the day at home with the kids."

Edward nods his head in agreement and takes a sip of the orange juice on the table.

"How were things here?" I ask. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. Angela was very kind and I spent most of the day at the office with my father," Edward replies. "I was surprised to see her in the morning and not you. I thought maybe something happened."

I smile because Edward sounds disappointed as he admits to having been expecting me the day before. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I'd be gone. Angela just offered late Thursday night when she was over my house and I couldn't pass up a day off," I say apologetically.

"No need to apologize. I'm glad you had a day to spend with your kids. I did miss your cooking though," he says taking another big bite of French toast.

I roll my eyes so he knows I don't believe his statement. He smiles and winks at me as I set two cups of coffee on the table and sit down across from him.

"Are you going back to Dr. Cullen's office again today?" I ask.

"No, dad's only working until noon since its Saturday and I still have to wait for my license to come in before I can see patients. I wanted to go touring more houses today but my mother bailed on me and the realtor isn't available," he shrugs.

"So what are you going to do all day?" I blurt without thinking. I'm not going to be able to keep the promise I made to myself to avoid thinking about him if he's hanging around here.

"I really need to get a car," he sighs. "Then I won't be reliant on my mother for rides like I'm back in high school again. There wouldn't happen to be a rental car office near town, would there?"

"Sorry, no. You could borrow mine for a few hours. I have some cleaning to do around here for the new guests arriving Monday. Then I was going to go down to the UPS store if I had time."

"Do you have to do the cleaning today? You could come with me to look at the houses… give me your opinion."

"Really, you want to know what I think about real estate?"

"Sure," he replies gulping down his coffee like he's suddenly in a hurry to get through breakfast. "You probably know the best places in town better than my mother or Frank Harper, having lived here longer than either of them. I'll help you get ready for the new guests and then we'll go. Agreed?"

He isn't leaving me much of a choice and to be honest the thought of spending the afternoon with Edward sends my heart racing. It goes against everything I decided this morning but I quickly remind myself that he's asking me for a favor. It's part of my job to be accommodating to the guests. He's lonely here and only asking me since he has no one else. Besides, he is so cute when he gets excited about something.

"Okay, but I don't know about you helping with my chores. I need to dust and vacuum three rooms, change the linens, clean the downstairs bathroom, and stock all three with fresh products. What would Mr. Weber think if he stopped by and saw you scrubbing the bathroom floor?"

Edward makes a face at that thought. It's the same one both Charlie and Mike gave me whenever I suggested they take a turn cleaning the bathroom. "I'll tell you what," he bargains, "I'll clean up the rooms and change the sheets. You tackle the bathrooms."

"Deal," I reply and take a large sip of my coffee.

I run down the mental checklist I have for today and figure with Edward's help it should only take about two hours to get everything done. We wash and dry the breakfast dishes together and then I send him upstairs to strip the beds in the yellow and green rooms. I quickly scrub down the first floor bathroom; concentrating on the tub and especially the grout between each tile. I clean the toilet and sink and then head to my supply closet down in the basement to load up on soaps, shampoos, and other bathroom accessories for all the bathrooms. Edward is there in the basement inspecting the labels on the laundry detergents like they're written in Greek.

"Need help?" I ask trying to hide my amusement.

He spins around with a guilty smile on his face. "You have a disturbing number of detergents here. I'm afraid of using the wrong one for these comforters," he says.

"Sometimes guests have skin irritations to certain brands so I keep them all on hand," I explain. "Any one of these will work." I come to stand beside Edward and open the cap on the bottle he's been inspecting. He steps away a few inches to give me room but is still close enough that I can smell his cologne. Damn, he smells good.

"I really appreciate your help, Edward. I've never had a guest come down to the basement or do chores before," I say conveying my appreciation.

"It's my pleasure. You're doing me a big favor by driving me around today, Bella," he reminds me. The genuine smile on his face does things to my body I swore I wouldn't let myself feel. Jeez, just from his smile?

"And I don't want you to think of me as a guest anymore. I live in this town now. I want to be your friend," he adds. His voice is soft and shy.

I am completely speechless. Edward Cullen is my friend? What a novel idea. It could work, perhaps; a much more appealing alternative to calling him the object of my infatuation.

"Come on. Let's finish upstairs and then we can go," I say with a smile. I grab the supplies I need from the closet and then Edward follows me up the steps to the main floor. He helps stock the bath products and fold towels in each bathroom.

"So I have you to myself all weekend?" he asks after a few minutes of silence. My eyes widen and I look at him confused. "You said these new guests don't get here until Monday?" he clarifies, smiling coyly at my misunderstanding of his question.

"Oh, yes. Three fisherman are checking in sometime Monday," I reply.

I can feel the heat in my cheeks. I really need to stop processing every sentence Edward utters to me like it's a come on. My subconscious is playing tricks on me and I'm positive today will prove to be a very interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An update on this story... I wrote a little more of Chapter 21 today... it's getting there! I'll continue to post weekly. :-)**


	4. House Hunters

Chapter 4: House Hunters

"_This_ is your car?" Edward asks as we step outside the Weber B&B and into the foggy morning air.

"What?" I retort, following his gaze over to my well broken in Accord. "I've had it since high school. It still runs great."

"If you say so," he quips teasingly, running his hand over a rusty dent and walking around to the passenger side.

"At least I_ have_ a car," I shoot back with a playful smile, "and a house."

He laughs and jiggles the door handle until it opens. "Touché, Miss Swan."

I get in behind the driver's seat and look over at my beautiful passenger. I smile at him momentarily before catching a glimpse in the rear view mirror of the empty booster seats behind us. A wave of uncertainty washes over me. What am I doing spending the day with Edward? This was not part of the plan. Edward said he wants to be my friend, but can I handle that considering the hyperactive state of my pulse whenever he's around? How can I honestly be friends with a man I want to lick from head to toe? What are the kids going to think about me having a male friend? It won't matter to Gabby but Tyler might have questions.

"Our first stop needs to be Harper & Roach to pick up the house keys," Edward says shaking me from my somber reverie. I'll have to think more about all this later.

"Okay," I reply turning over the engine. It takes a few attempts before finally starting. Edward is kind enough not to comment. "Are people going to be home in these houses?"

"No, a few I've looked at so far have been occupied but without the realtor present I'm only able to view the vacant houses."

"Oh, okay."

I am relieved. I can't imagine the gossip that would spread if Edward and I were seen touring homes together. That's the last thing I need right now, more town gossip. Harper & Roach is only about a mile down the road and I pull the car up right in front of the single story brick building in the center of town. Edward goes inside alone and returns a few minutes later with a paper bag. The door sticks again as he tries to get back in the car and I watch his face stifle a grin as he sits down beside me. His cologne fills the car and I take a deep breath, memorizing his enticing scent.

"Where's the first house?"

Edward pulls a few keys out of the bag and inspects the addresses written on long plastic key chains. "First stop will be 114 Lotus Blossom Drive. Hmm, I don't know if I can live on a street named Lotus Blossom," he muses.

"Oh good grief," I mutter. "No wonder your mother bailed on you."

"What do you mean?" he asks innocently. I cock one eye brow at him wondering if he's serious.

"I'm not being unreasonable," he protests putting his hand over his heart. "The name of the street you live on says a lot about you. You have to write it on all kinds of forms, say it over and over on the phone for security confirmations, and type it out every time you buy something online… what?"

"Soooo, first house is on Lotus Blossom," I state firmly. "A lot of things can be deal breakers, Edward. Really bad neighbors, lack of square footage, but not the name of the street."

"Boy, you're going to be tough, aren't you? I should have you there to negotiate the sale price," he replies.

I chuckle but don't say anything else. Despite his aversion to the street name I drive east out of the center of town to a quaint little bungalow with mint green siding and pink shutters. As we pull up in front of the house Edward shoots me a look that says he's already seen enough.

"Let's at least go inside. The sweetest old lady used to live here when I was growing up," I urge.

Edward reluctantly steps out of the car and walks around to the sidewalk where he stops and stares at the house. Without even thinking I wrap my fingers around Edward's forearm and he allows me to tow him up the cobblestone walkway to the front door. My fingertips tingle from where they touch his skin but if I have the same effect on him it's impossible to tell. Edward's face stays completely composed as he fishes the key out of his paper bag and sticks it into the lock.

The bungalow on Lotus Blossom Drive could use some work. The interior is laid out well but the walls are covered in wallpaper and the hard wood floors are badly scratched. There is a living room, small dining room, and an even smaller kitchen on the first floor. Edward wanders around inspecting the condition of the walls, kitchen cabinets, and windows while I am thinking more about how to freshen up the paint and flooring, and where furniture would go.

"It's small but there's plenty of room for a single guy like you," I say upbeat. "It just needs some fresh paint and a little elbow grease."

Edward is peering out a window at the rear of the home. "The yard is kind of small; doesn't leave much room for expanding this space. And there's only two bedrooms," he responds. "It's the perfect house for a _grandma_, but I think I need more space."

I giggle at the way he said grandma and then crinkle my nose. "What do you need so much space for?"

He turns and looks at me. "I hate moving. I did it four times during undergrad and med school. If I'm really going to live in Forks I want to be able to stay put wherever I settle. So I need something big enough to raise a family."

My heart melts a little hearing him talk about having a family someday. The name Rosalie pops back into my head and I wonder if he's envisioning this potential family to include her. The thought upsets me more than it should. Edward will surely have beautiful children no matter who it's with. He must love kids if he chose to become a pediatrician.

"That makes sense except you're assuming the woman you marry will be happy to just move into your house. What if she wants to find a new place that's just 'yours'?"

He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm just saying, as your new friend, it's the 21st century, Edward. What if the future Mrs. Cullen already owns a home too?"

"I hadn't considered that," he admits. "I suppose I'll have to find some place any woman would be satisfied with. What's _your_ idea of the perfect home?"

"M-mine?" I stutter. He's caught me completely off guard by this question. "I've always wanted a kitchen with an island, and one of those countertops with an overhang where you can put bar stools under. A den or family room on the first floor would be great for the kids to play in and keep their toys. Lots of natural light from the windows, a fireplace, at least three bedrooms, and a fenced in back yard. The house shouldn't be too close to the road for safety reasons. And um, I'd kill for a master bathroom."

Edward chuckles. "You've given this some serious thought."

"I've been considering finding a new house lately; one that doesn't remind me of my failed marriage." I turn away from Edward and pretend to inspect the condition of the fireplace in the living room. I don't know what made me answer his question so honestly. For some reason I want to let him in; to let him really _know_ me.

"That's understandable," he says softly. "You deserve a fresh start, Bella."

I shrug. "Maybe, but whatever I do it'll be what makes life better for Tyler and Gabby. What I want comes second, and they're comfortable in our house."

It's strange to think how even though I'm years younger than Edward, I already have my family established whereas he's just starting out. It's disheartening to think that any man who wants to be with me will have to love me as well as my children. What's best for them will likely dictate the kind of relationship I have with a man. I hate even thinking about the day I'll have to introduce Tyler and Gabby to a man I'm dating.

"Okay, this place is too small to raise a bunch of little Cullen's so let's move on to the next, shall we?" I say, desperate to get out of here and off this topic of conversation.

He chuckles nervously and runs his hand through his hair. "After you," he says gesturing towards the front door.

The second house we stop at is on Chuckhole Way. Edward is immediately more enthusiastic about this house. It's more contemporary northwestern style with two stories and lots of large windows. It's far outside the center of town, practically in the forest. The front doors are a heavy walnut with panels of stained glass in the center. I have no idea who lived here but it's obvious they had some money. The great room is open and spacious with a beautiful picture window in the back showing off the greenery of the backyard. The kitchen is large too with stainless steel appliances and granite countertops.

"Four bedrooms, two and a half bath, finished basement, and 2,400 square feet," I read off from the fact sheet that's been left on the kitchen counter.

"It's at the top of my price range but I wouldn't have to make any changes," Edward says wandering back into the living room. "And there's room for my piano right here." He gestures to the space by the window.

"You still play?" I ask, remembering the other day when Edward told me about Esme forcing him to take lessons.

"Yes. Just as a hobby; it relaxes me. I learned on the baby grand that's still at my parents' house. My mother plays too but she told me to take it when I finally move in somewhere," he replies and then takes the stairs two at a time.

I hurry after him, as eager to get a glimpse of the rest of this gorgeous house as he is. Edward's already found the master bedroom by the time I reach the landing. It has an equally beautiful view of the back yard and his and hers walk-in closets on the left wall. The right side of the room has a small sitting area next to a huge bathroom. Wow, there's a shower stall completely enclosed in glass and an enormous soaking tub big enough for two. My cheeks fill with color as I fail miserably at stopping my imagination from running wild. I can't help but picture Edward showering in this room, his glorious body visible through the glass walls of the shower. How I'd love to sneak in and join him each morning…

"What do you think?" he asks.

I know my face is still rosy when I turn to answer him. "It's a really beautiful house. I don't know anything about its owner, but I can tell you this side of town is quiet and secluded. Your nearest neighbor is at least a hundred yards away."

"Another plus. Though, it feels almost too perfect. My older brother, Emmett, is a contractor. He seemed so excited about helping me renovate. Business has been kind of slow with the recession."

"And what does your other brother do?" I wonder aloud.

Edward chuckles and says, "Jasper's a magician. Wears the tuxedo, the top hat, and white gloves too. He works mostly kids' parties and office functions but he's done a few big shows in Vegas too. His wife, Alice, works in fashion merchandising but she moonlights as his assistant."

I can't help but laugh. "Like she lets him saw her in half and stuff?"

"Oh, yeah. She gets sawed in half, locked in wooden boxes, the whole bit. She's great at it too."

"Wow, so Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's sons turned out to be a self employed contractor, a magician, and a pediatrician," I muse.

"Yep. I'm the only one who was forced into medical school though," he replies almost bitterly.

"Why was that?" I can't help but ask.

Edward sits down on the edge of the huge bathtub and I struggle to keep my thoughts on what he's saying and not how edible he looks. "I guess with Emmett, Dad didn't push too hard because he still had two other sons to count on. With Jazz, it wasn't that he didn't have the brains but obviously never had a strong enough work ethic. He was happy getting B's in school and using his spare time to participate in the drama club and chase girls." He smiles, obviously remembering fond memories of his younger brother. "By the time I was starting college I was Dad's last hope. To be fair he did let me become any kind of doctor I wanted," Edward says sarcastically. "Just as long as my name would have that prefix."

"What if you'd chosen chiropractor? Or anthropologist?" I joke.

"I wouldn't dare," Edward replies humorlessly. "My father's a loving but stubborn man, Bella. Sometimes I wonder if I can be a good doctor, feeling as I do that the decision wasn't a hundred percent mine."

I flash him a sympathetic smile. Edward is telling me something very personal about himself. For the first time I think that maybe being his friend wouldn't be as difficult as I first assumed. I love learning these little tidbits about his life.

"I think you'll make a wonderful doctor, Edward. You're kind, and personable, and caring," I tell him.

Edward smiles at my praise and I can tell he feels slightly embarrassed. "Thanks, Bella. What about your parents? Are you and Chief Swan close?"

I nod my head, thinking how best to answer one of the few probing questions Edward's ever sprung on me. "He was a great dad. Things got a little tense when I decided to marry Mike right out of high school. He was never excited about my marriage but he loves being a grandpa. He takes Tyler fishing every chance he gets."

"And your mother?" he presses.

"Agh, it's hard to say where she and I stand; it fluctuates with her moods. Sometimes I'm the best thing that ever happened to her; the one good thing she got out of her miserable years trapped in Forks. Then other times I'm the daughter who disgraced the family by getting pregnant and married before I was out of my teens and becoming such a hot topic in this town that she doesn't dare return. I was married a good six months before Tyler was conceived but whenever she's reading me the riot act the sequence of events always slips her mind."

Edward smiles warmly at me and it feels like he's trying to express without using words that he doesn't see me the way my flesh and blood does. The way the town does. I know Edward hasn't passed judgment on my life decisions and that's why his company is so refreshing. I have a feeling that he has experienced similar criticism from his own family. Although he relocated here to work with his father Edward wants to live clear across town from his parents' home. He also won't stay with them while he's looking for a place to live, and only mentions them when it relates to his work or house hunting.

The story Angela told me about Dr. Cullen's troubled son comes to the forefront of my mind. The small town girl inside me wants to know the story behind the Cullen family, but I would never dare pry into Edward's life. I don't want to become what I hate most about this town, and I owe Edward more respect than that considering the way he's befriended me so eagerly.

"What are you thinking about?" he wonders after a minute or two of my inner musings.

"Nothing," I say casually, "just that's it's nice to have a new friend around here."

Edward smiles and I can sense he's refraining from voicing whatever thought just popped into his head. He's watching me in that mysterious way again, like he's trying to figure me out. We stare at each other for another few moments, and I want desperately to know what he's thinking, but don't get the opportunity or courage to ask.

"Come on, we have a few more houses to look at and I'm getting hungry," he says.

We drive around town and check out three more empty homes in and around the town center. Edward really does seem to want to be outside of town. It doesn't make sense to me, being someone who seems so unhappy to be leaving the bustling city of Chicago, for him to want the seclusion and privacy of the forest.

We stop for sandwiches at Mama's Luncheon before hitting the last house on his list, a large wood cabin style home just north of the town limits.

"Tell me why your parents decided to move to Forks," I say after we order our food. Edward and I are sitting quietly in a booth and I feel the need to drum up some conversation.

"Their babies were grown up," he chuckles. "Emmett had started his business in Seattle; I was in San Francisco for my undergrad, so when Jasper chose University of Washington there was nothing holding them in Chicago anymore. With two of their boys in Washington my father started looking for job opportunities in or around Seattle. When the job in Forks opened up they came to see the office and met with the retiring doctor. My mother fell in love with the town."

"And you still went back to Chicago for med school even though your family wasn't there anymore? What was that like?" I ask, thrilled to be learning so much about Edward today.

"I still had friends there, a few aunts and uncles, and Grandmom Cullen. Chicago's my home. Forks is the last place I expected to end up."

"I don't see why anyone comes here either. If it were up to me I'd move to Seattle in a heartbeat, but my life is rooted here. I had that scholarship to UW I told you about and everything, but I chose a man over my education and now Iook at me."

"Everyone has regrets, Bella. You may not have the life you once planned for yourself but the way those two kids look at you I can see that you're loved. And your decision to stay here for them proves how much you love them too. That makes you a good person, a good mother, and you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Edward's hand slides slowly across the table and my breath catches in my throat as his fingertips brush across the back of my hand as a gesture of encouragement. I force a smile as my cheeks fill with color. I'm embarrassed to have admitted something so personal to him. I've only ever had this kind of conversation with Angela. Edward is just so damn easy to talk to.

"I wonder if I've made a mistake agreeing to work for my father," he says drawing both hands back and shoving them under the tabletop. He must feel obligated to confess something personal in return for my honesty. "He and I don't always see eye to eye on things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he and my mother were very supportive with my decision to go to medical school, obviously; not so much with who I dated or my desire to stay in Chicago after graduation. They really wanted me to rejoin the rest of the family in Washington. When my father offered me the position here I finally relented."

I am really interested in hearing about the women he dated in Chicago or more so what his parents disapproved of about them. Did they want him to date someone with more education, or who came from a better family? I had neither of those qualities going for me. The waitress brings our sandwiches before I have a chance to pry into his past love life and for that I am grateful.

As I take the first bite of my food I remind myself that the beautiful man sitting opposite me wants to be my friend. He's never asked me about my dating status or made any indication he thinks of me in a romantic way. I should feel relieved by that given my previous decision to remain professional and platonic with Edward, but I can't help the way I feel. I don't know why I thought I could will away my intense attraction to him. I may have to settle with learning how to suppress it instead. I seriously doubt Edward is interested in a small town girl with two kids and an ex husband.

After checking out the final house Edward catches me off guard in the car by asking when I need to be back at the B&B to pick up my kids. I've had such a good time getting to know him better it feels like just a few hours have passed instead of most of the day. Distracted, I inadvertently head the wrong way on the 101 highway.

"Shoot, we're going north. I'm sorry, we have to turn around," I say embarrassed. I'm supposed to be guiding him around town today because I know my way around so much better than Esme Cullen or even Mr. Harper but I can't even chose the right direction on the only highway in town.

"No problem, Bella. I'm in no hurry. But you said you need to be back by five?"

"Um, yes. My ah, husband… ex-husband is bringing Tyler and Gabby back to my house at five for dinner," I explain. I pull off onto a dirt road and am in the middle of making a K turn when Edward puts his hand on mine over the gear shift.

"What's down this road?" he asks with excitement in his voice.

I look around quickly, trying to get my bearings. "I haven't been out here since high school but I think the road just kind of ends after a mile or so."

"Can we check it out?" he asks.

I glance at the clock on the dashboard and see it's a little after 3 o'clock. "Sure. We have time," I reply shifting the car back into drive and heading down the dirt road. The road ends just where I remembered and nothing but trees and vegetation stand before us. Edward surprises me by getting out of the car for a better look around. He points ahead to where it seems like there might be a break in the thick forest.

"Come explore with me?" he asks enthusiastically.

"Um, okay. You're not going to get me lost in the woods though, are you?"

"Bella, please," he replies in mock offense. "I can find my way through thicker forest than this. I'll have you know I was a decorated boy scout."

I roll my eyes at him deliberately. "Why am I not surprised?" I've begun following him into the woods at the end of the dirt road and he stops in his tracks to turn and smile at me. I divert my eyes back to the uneven ground trying not to trip over any tree roots.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he says playfully.

"You don't seem to have a flaw anywhere," I grumble. "You're intelligent, musically inclined, incredibly polite, good with kids, way too attractive, and now a wilderness expert too?"

I realize seconds too late what I've just admitted. I accidentally told Edward I thought he was attractive. Crap! His eyes are fixed on mine as his smile grows. He obviously has impeccable hearing too. In my moment of self loathing panic I nearly stumble over my own feet, prompting Edward to reach his hand out to steady me.

"Thank you," I say, my eyes fixed on the forest floor. His hand is cupped around my upper arm and instead of releasing me he slowly slides it down until he takes my hand in his, ensuring I'm on two steady feet again.

"Anytime," he replies smoothly, a sensual new tone to his voice I haven't noticed before.

We walk another fifty yards or so in silence and come to the clearing visible all the way back at the car. Nothing could have prepared me for the beauty that appears before my eyes as I step out into the sunlight. Edward and I are standing at the edge of a stunning meadow, nestled here in the middle of nowhere, completely hidden from the residents of Forks. There are wildflowers just everywhere, a floral blanket of purples and yellows. In a rare moment of Olympic Peninsula sunlight I look around at one of the most brilliant examples of nature's perfection.

"This is amazing," I say. "I had no idea this was here. The high school kids come out here once in a while to hang out, smoke and drink and stuff, but I don't think anyone has ventured out this far from the road."

"I wonder who owns the land." Edward says. "Are there any other houses around here?"

"I have no idea. Why?"

Edward runs his hands through his hair as if he's deep in thought and replies, "I was thinking about half a mile off the highway would be a great place for a house. Emmett could build it facing west, and then this gorgeous meadow would only be a ten minute walk from the back yard. A perfect little paradise hidden among the trees."

"Wait, you're thinking of _building_ a house? All the way out here?"

"Will the local teenagers hate me, you think?" he asks jokingly.

"Yes," I answer honestly. "But Chief Swan will love you for it."

"Did you come out here a lot?" he asks quirking an eyebrow up at me. "Tell me the truth."

I chuckle nervously. "Not too much; with Mike and our other friends a few times. You really do want to be on the outskirts of town, don't you?"

"Is that bad?" he asks. "I just like the idea of the privacy and serenity the woods brings."

"No, it's not a bad idea, Edward. I'm shocked you'd consider building a house from scratch is all," I admit.

"It would make my brother's day if I told him I needed his help on a project this large. And I'd end up getting exactly the house I want," he reasons.

Jeez, if he decides to do this how long will he be living at the B&B? Could I handle seeing him every day for months and months? Maybe he'd finally decide to stay with his parents while the house is being built…

"Bella? Ready to go back?" he asks.

I nod my head and smile. Our afternoon together has passed so quickly I find myself not wanting it to be over. Being alone with Edward like this the past few hours has been very eye opening for me. I've felt surprisingly comfortable in Edward's company and the more time I spend with him the more I like him as a person. A beautiful soul to match the beautiful exterior.

Reluctantly, I take a final look around and when I turn to glance at Edwardagainhe's hunched over picking flowers from the meadow. He bunches together a handful of purple and white wildflowers and masterfully binds them together with a long thick blade of grass.

"For you," he says pushing the delicate bouquet into my hands. "For driving me around this afternoon," he clarifies.

I take the meadow flowers carefully and hold them close to my face, inspecting the soft delicate petals. "Thank you. And it's been a pleasure spending the afternoon with you, Edward," I say biting my lower lip. His cheeks blush lightly and the sight makes my insides tingle. I love seeing him flustered.

"Is you ex dropping the kids off here or at your house?" Edward asks as we walk up the front steps of the B&B together.

"At home, why?"

He shrugs casually. "Just wondering what I'll do alone all evening. It feels strange being the only one here."

"It's just until Monday," I remind him. "I'd love to hang out here with the kids but I promised Mike he could eat with us. You know, like a family dinner."

Edward's face shows his surprise but he smiles politely, holding the door open to let me inside first. He thanks me again for going with him today before awkwardly excusing himself to his room. I wonder idly if it was a bad idea to tell him I was going to be spending the evening with my ex? It's the truth, though, and I have no reason to worry about what Edward thinks of my F'ed up family situation. While he's upstairs I finish the laundry he started and make him a quick early dinner.

Edward surprises me by choosing to take his dinner into the dining room for the first time since he arrived, leaving me to do dishes alone in the kitchen. Again I wonder if it's because I mentioned that I'd invited my husband to dinner. Edward had been lively and talkative all day until that moment. Now I feel like something between us is off. Choosing not to dwell on it, I ask Edward about his plans for the remainder of the weekend. He doesn't completely shut down on me, but the enthusiasm behind his words has noticeably lessened.

"Tomorrow is my scheduled day off, but if there's anything you need don't be afraid to call," I say."

"I'll be fine, Bella. You don't have to worry about me. I'll probably walk around for a bit, familiarize myself with the town."

"Alright, don't get too lonely in this big old house," I joke but he doesn't even crack s smile. I don't think he likes the idea of being the only person in the house until Monday. He brightens up a bit when I tell him I'll be back bright and early on Monday to make breakfast. I'm not sure if it's seeing me or my promise of western omelets that has his spirits up but I try not to think about it.

He excuses himself upstairs to take a shower and we say our final goodnights. I'm about to leave, still hating the way we've left things, when I hear the water turn on in the second floor bathroom. It gives me inspiration for another note. I just want to leave him something about our day together to make him smile. I grab another piece of hummingbird stationary and write out a few short sentences.

_Edward, thank you for a lovely day. I think I need to add 'soaking tub' and 'back yard meadow' to my list of demands for my dream house. See you Monday. -Bella_

My phone suddenly buzzes with a text from Mike that says he's running a few minutes late but they will be at the house soon. I quickly dart into Edward's room while he's showering to deposit the note on his pillow. I see the clothes he'd been wearing today on the floor by the bed, a pair of blue boxer briefs on top of the pile. I force the very bad thoughts of Edward in the shower out of my head and escape back downstairs undetected.

When I get home I check to see that dinner is ready and waiting in the crock pot and then take advantage of the quiet house to run up to my bedroom and lay on the bed for a few minutes just to rest my eyes. It has been a long day.

When I hear Mike's car pull up in the driveway I get off the bed and mentally prepare myself for this dinner. Before leaving my room I pull an old worn copy of Wuthering Heights off my bookshelf, opening it up to a random page, and press two of the wildflowers Edward picked for me in between the pages.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I'm looking forward to the later chapters when I can introduce Jasper the magician. LOL! Please leave a review! It keeps me motivated!**


	5. Fireside Chats

Chapter 5: Fireside Chats

Monday afternoon is proving to be very hectic. The assistant manager at Mike's store called out with a family emergency which means Mike's stuck at the store all afternoon and evening and couldn't pick up the kids after daycare like we'd planned. I knew I had John Lambert and his fishing buddies checking in today so I ran over to get Tyler and Gabby early, which they had no complaints about. Gabby loves being at the B&B when new guests arrive. I think she's always hoping they will have a little girl with them for her to play with; or even a dog would suffice. John, Larry, and Dave checked in together at two o'clock and have been in their rooms since. They did not happen to bring any dogs. I told them that dinner was at six and they all seemed eager to eat a home cooked meal. Edward has been in the living room reading a book since I got back from picking up the kids. They immediately ran in there to turn on the television, essentially taking over the space.

Now I'm in the kitchen cooking for my four guests, myself, and the kids. I've been spoiled lately having to only cook for Edward so I'm a little flustered with the task of impressing new first-time guests as well as Mr. Beautiful with my cooking expertise. Speaking of the Adonis in the next room, I expected him to discreetly sneak back upstairs after my noisy rambunctious kids turned on the cartoons and made reading quietly to one self nearly impossible. Instead, Edward surprises me yet again.

"What are you watching?" I hear him ask Tyler.

"Team Umizoomi. Have you ever seen it?" my son replies.

"Are you kidding? Of course I have. Bot is cool."

"Yeah," Gabby agrees.

"What other shows do you guys like?" Edward asks.

"Cailou." "The Wiggles." "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"The turtles? You may not believe this but I used to watch the ninja turtles when I was a kid too," Edward tells Tyler. I poke my head around the corner of the living room in time to see Tyler fish an action figure out of his book bag and show it to Edward.

"Leonardo, he's my favorite."

"Mine too! What's your name?" Tyler asks.

"I'm Edward. What's your name?"

"Tyler Newton, and this is my little sister, Gabby Newton. How long are you staying here at my mommy's work?"

I've tip toed back into the kitchen but keep my ears perked in order to hear their conversation.

"For a while, I think. I came here to live near my mom and dad and be the new doctor."

I hear Gabby gasp. "You're a _doctor_?"

Uh oh. Gabby hates visiting Dr. Cullen's office. Last time she was there she got two shots. Kids don't forget. She gave the nurse who administered the vaccine the stink eye two weeks ago when we ran into her at the grocery store.

"Well, yeah," Edward responds picking up on her agitation. "I'm gonna be taking care of kids like you."

"I don't like the doctor," Gabby admits in a whisper.

"You're going to like coming to see me, I promise. Wait here."

I hear Edward get up and walk towards the stairs. He looks over his shoulder to catch me watching him and winks. The floorboards creak over my head as Edward walks around his room. He's back in a flash with a big grin on his face.

"Every time you guys come to see me I'll give you one of these," Edward says as he reenters the living room. The kids both say _wow_ prompting me to walk across the hall into the living room to see what Edward gave them. "Does that mean you'll come visit me sometime, Gabby?"

"Okay," she agrees tearing the plastic wrap off the pink lollipop Edward gave her. Tyler is doing the same with a green one.

Edward looks up to see me leaning against the wall with my arms crossed, smirking at him. He shrugs. "Worked every time during my residency," he explains.

"It's fairly obvious you're not here to be the town's new dentist," I tease.

He rubs the back of his neck and laughs nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't ask mom's permission before giving the kids sweets before dinner. Maybe I should invest in sugar free suckers, huh?"

I laugh and nod my head. "It's alright. One lollipop won't spoil their appetites. They aren't bothering you in here, are they? I need to get back in the kitchen before dinner burns."

"Don't worry about us, Bella. We're gonna play Turtles, right Ty?" Edward replies.

"Cool!"

"No, Dr. Edward. Play Barbie with me," Gabby whines.

"Good luck," I chuckle. "Let me know when you need saving."

Edward smiles and waves me away. I don't know how I feel about him playing with my children. He seems willing enough to keep them entertained, sitting happily on the floor while Tyler and Gabby argue over which action figure he'll hold. They eventually settle on a GI Joe doll; which to Tyler is an action figure and to Gabby is a boy Barbie. I have to admit it's a relief to know they're being kept occupied by something other than the television while I work, but I don't want to take advantage of Edward's kindness. He's been more helpful than any guest the B&B's ever had.

I turn my attention back to the pork roasting in the oven and prepping the Yorkshire pudding. I also have fresh green beans steaming and baked potatoes. I continue to listen to the conversation in the next room while setting the table and laying out the food. My inquisitive young son is firing off questions at Edward like only a five year old can.

"Do you watch the Turtles Saturday mornings?" Tyler asks.

"Hmm, I haven't seen it yet. Maybe if you're here one Saturday we can watch together."

"You're gonna live here now, Edward?"

"I'm going to stay here until I buy a house to live in, so probably a month or more."

"Do you have brothers and sisters?"

"I have two brothers and two sisters in law."

"What's a sister in law?"

"A sister in law is a girl who's married to my brother. Their names are Alice and Rosalie."

I fumble the plate of Yorkshire puddings, nearly dropping them. Rosalie! The woman in town the other day who wanted to see Edward turns out to be Emmett's wife. I'm much too relieved to hear she isn't an ex girlfriend or a potential love interest, but I can't help it. Leave it to my nosy kid to uncover one of the mysteries about Edward before I do. I take a few steps towards the hall to hear better and possibly interrupt any potentially embarrassing questions Edward might not want to answer.

"Are you married too?" Tyler continues.

Edward chuckles. "Nope, I don't even have a girlfriend."

"I'll be your girlfriend," Gabby pipes in.

"Aw, thank you Gabby, but I bet your daddy doesn't want you to date for a few more years," Edward replies. I can't help but smile. I should have known that if I ever thought about pursuing Edward romantically I'd have competition. I just didn't expect it to come from my three year old daughter! On the other hand, the single ladies in this town will be falling all over him as soon as they get their first glimpse. Oh God, Jessica will probably throw herself at his feet.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Tyler asks.

"Okay, dinner's ready," I call to save Edward from answering that, though I'm dying to know too how a man as gorgeous as he hasn't found someone yet. Edward looks up at me from his spot on the floor next to Gabby, GI Joe still in hand, and smiles. I raise my eyebrows at him and return the smile, then go knock on the other guests' doors to let them know the food is ready.

We all make plates up at the kitchen table and carry them into the dining room to eat. I cut the kids' meat while Dave and John discuss their plans for tomorrow. Edward and Larry are engaging in casual dinner conversation about the town. After everyone's eaten and the men have all politely complimented the meal I begin taking plates and dishes over to the sink. Tyler and Gabby are back in front of the TV, eager for their mom to finish up her responsibilities so they can go home. I wash the dishes and wipe down all the counters. Edward offers to take the garbage out to the curb and I let him; telling myself I've really got to stop letting him help out with my chores. He's just so damn eager to make himself useful while he's here. I notice the kids are getting quiet in the other room, definitely getting tired, when John comes downstairs to ask me something.

"Can you recommend a bar or restaurant where the fellas and I can get a few drinks?"

"Sure, John. Let me grab a map and I'll give you directions. Sarah's is just a few blocks away. They have a bar and serve appetizers too," I suggest.

"Sounds perfect."

I'm just drawing a black line down Main Street when the phone rings. Edward walks in from handling the trash to find me looking back and forth between John and the ringing phone unable to decide which to give my attention to first.

"Now which street is this?" John asks, completely oblivious to the incoming call.

Edward takes three quick paces towards me to whisper in my ear. "I'll answer it," he says quietly.

He smells so good and the feel of his breath on my skin sends a delicious tremble down my spine. I have to focus very hard not to turn my face the few inches necessary for our lips to connect. I discretely mouth a thank you to him, hoping neither of the men noticed my physical reaction to Edward's proximity.

"We're on Main Street," I say to John, "and then you walk down to Spruce Street and make a left on Crescent Avenue. Sarah's will be right here on the left."

John is nodding his head like he understands my directions and holds his hand out to take the map from me. Just as the paper exchanges hands Larry emerges from his room and I hear the footsteps of Dave as he descends the staircase. My attention is divided in two as the fishermen surround me to ask what suggestions I've made for their outing and I can see out of the corner of my eye Edward picking up the telephone and answering it.

"Weber Bed and Breakfast, this is Edward speaking," he says fluidly.

I'm trying to hear Edward's next words but Larry has a deep baritone voice and drowns out what he says. "So this restaurant has a bar in it, because I could really go for knocking a few back," he states.

"It's more a bar than a restaurant. The bartender is an old friend of mine. Just tell Rachel I sent you and the first drink will be on the house."

Jacob's sister and I make a point to recommend each other businesses whenever possible. She opened the restaurant a few years ago with their father's help and it has become a local treasure. Named for Jake's late mother it has a special place in all our hearts.

"She's assisting other guests at the moment…" I hear Edward say.

"Well then!" Dave comments, "Is this Rachel a looker?"

My nose scrunches up and I turn my attention back to the three men in front of me. "Yes, she is actually but her brother is 6'5" and made of muscle so watch yourself," I say teasingly, wagging my index finger at them. They better treat her with respect I say to myself, or Jake won't be the only one they have to answer to.

"I'll give her the message. Yes, goodbye," Edward replies to the caller.

I'm curious to know who the caller was, hoping like hell it wasn't Mr. Weber. The last thing I need is for him to see just how much Edward's been helping me around here. He wouldn't be angry with me, but I wouldn't want him to wonder if Edward's generosity came from seeing me struggle with the workload. Angela's father has been great about letting me make my own schedule for the most part and having the kids around a lot of the time.

John and his friends thank me again for the recommendation and shuffle out the front door promising to be quiet when they come home "drunk and happy" as Larry puts it.

"So who was on the phone?" I ask Edward once the front door closes behind them.

"Someone named Jacob Black. He wanted to discuss plans for next weekend with you. He said you have his number," he explains, curiosity evident in his expression.

Damn that Jacob. He must have loved getting Edward on the phone. Why couldn't he have just left a message on my cell like a normal person? I don't even know what he's referring to about next weekend. He was probably trying to see if he could get a rise from Edward.

"Thanks," I reply smiling shyly. "I'll call him tomorrow."

Edward returns my smile and then excuses himself to his room. I hurry myself to finish cleaning up the kitchen before the kids fall asleep but my efforts are futile. The second I enter the living room to tell them to pack up their toys I see that both are passed out on the couch. They look really cute sharing a throw blanket, resting their heads on the armrests. I don't have the heart to wake them just yet. I'm caught staring at my beautiful babies when Edward appears out of nowhere.

"Fast asleep," he murmurs quietly, a smile playing at the corners of his perfect mouth.

"They'll be so cranky when I wake them up," I reply sighing.

I make a move towards the couch and Edward holds up his hand gently to stop me. "Let them sleep a while," he coaxes. "I was going to start a fire and have a glass of wine. Would you like to join me?"

I can think of a dozen reasons why I should turn him down but before I can vocalize a single one I find myself nodding in agreement. Edward looks relieved as he places a bottle of red wine on the coffee table. "Do you have a corkscrew?" he asks.

"Yeah I think so. Where'd you get the wine?"

"A gift from Mr. Harper," he says shrugging before crossing the room to the fireplace and kneeling at the hearth to place some fresh logs inside. I retreat to the kitchen in order to find something to open the bottle. Mr. Weber never offers alcohol to the guests but it isn't against the rules to bring it in themselves. I find a silver corkscrew in one of the junk drawers and search around a little for some glasses before returning to the living room. I try to ignore the nagging voice in my head that's demanding to know why I agreed to drinks with Edward. _Because he asked me to and I can't say no to those magnificent green eyes_ I answer my own thoughts. Besides_, it's not like I'd do anything stupid right in front of my children._ Right? My subconscious has no answer to that question.

Edward's stoking the small fire when I return, trying to coax the flames to grow bigger. We sit down in the two matching wingback chairs that face the fireplace and I hand the corkscrew to him. I've never opened a bottle of wine in my life and couldn't begin to imagine how that contraption works. He, of course, expertly attaches it to the cork and the telltale popping sound follows seconds later. He smiles at me warmly as he pours the liquid into our glasses.

"I can handle a little more than that, Champ," I tease when he stops pouring the wine into my glass after about a third the way full.

He chuckles in response. "I didn't want to presume. I know you need to drive your kids home later."

"Well, I'm only going to have the one glass. And we live just two blocks away."

"That's right. I'm surprised you don't just walk here. Especially considering that decrepit machine you call a car," he replies winking.

I laugh at his naiveté. "Yeah… you try getting a five year old and a three year old to walk two blocks after dark, most likely in the rain. It would probably take an hour to get from here to our house. Besides, I need the car since I usually take them to daycare on my way in."

Edward nods his head pensively. "Can I ask you something, Bella?"

"Of course," I reply taking a sip of wine from my glass. It's really good; not too bitter.

"What's it like being a mom? To look at them and see a piece of yourself. It must feel amazing."

I look over at my sleeping children and smile. "It's a hard, never ending challenge, but I love being a mom. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Your face lights up when you're interacting with them, it's lovely," he says softly.

I don't know how to reply to that. Edward seems oddly curious about my family; I try to ignore his comment about my lovely face. "I used to think I had them too young. We didn't exactly plan to have Tyler as soon as we did. I didn't really plan for any of this. After high school my life sort of snowballed; one big life altering event right after another. Graduation. Marriage. House. One baby. Two babies. Separation. Now divorce."

Edward's lips curl up at the sides as he ponders what I said. I feel awkward and exposed as the silence envelops me. Finally, Edward's eyes drop to his glass where he swirls the red liquid and then takes a long sip.

"Medical school was very demanding; my days and nights spent studying and going to classes. I didn't have much time to devote to relationships or anything else. The women I dated weren't usually looking for serious commitment. I focused my energy solely on my professional future, never stopping to think of what I wanted beyond my career. Now I'm 28, almost 29 and just beginning to figure it out."

Edward looks over at me and I smile weakly, hoping he'll elaborate and bare his soul to me a little more.

"My personal life was kind of a mess when I left Chicago," he admits. "There was this woman… I never wanted to leave the city but after a while I realized I needed a fresh start. I'll just say it was a bad breakup."

"So now you're on the rebound?" I say trying to lighten the mood a little.

He shakes his head; his expression still serious and morose. "No, not rebounding. She and I both knew it was over long before I left town, but there were complications. My father's job offer just gave me a reason to finally walk away."

"That sounds like me and Mike," I say. "It took me a long time to get up enough courage to ask for a divorce."

"Do you ever regret your decision?" he asks staring at me attentively.

"Yes. But only when I think about the kids. For a while I'd decided to stay with Mike even though I wasn't happy just so it wouldn't hurt Tyler and Gabby."

"What made you eventually change your mind? If you don't mind my asking."

"I realized that as they grew we wouldn't be able to fool them into thinking we were happy. And by staying in Forks at least they would still have their father close, even if he weren't in the same house. In the end I just knew I couldn't live a lie," I reply shrugging.

"Yes, I understand that feeling," he agrees and I wonder what kind of lie he was living in Chicago. "Moving across the country gave me closure on that time in my life, and now I'm free to go after the kind of relationship I really want," he adds.

I swallow thickly as his intense eyes bore into mine. "And what do you want?" I hear myself whispering.

"A woman with a kind heart who's selfless and caring; someone responsible and mature who wants a committed relationship."

"Mike has all those qualities and I still fell out of love with him."

Edward glances down at his glass thinking about what I said. ""Why do you think that was?" he asks in a small voice.

I smile sadly, remembering some of the good times Mike and I've had over the years. "He was my first love; the first boy to ever show interest in me. He was predictable and a safe choice. But he never got my heart racing, you know? Never curled my toes."

"You're saying your ex husband's the only man you ever dated, and he never… did it for ya?"

I snort a laugh at his choice of words. "Yeah, not really. I don't know," I reply.

Edward whistles expressing his surprise. "So this Jacob Black person, does he curl your toes?"

"What? Jacob?" I gasp my voice coming out all wrong.

"Yeah, the guy who called earlier," Edward responds as I feel my face turning red. "Are you seeing him?"

"Absolutely not," I say emphatically. "I've known Jacob my whole life. We're just friends, like family really. What made you think that?"

Edward clears his throat nervously and briefly glances away from my eyes. "When he called earlier I'd swear he was trying to give me the impression he was your boyfriend."

"Oh, well, that's just not true. We had a little fling shortly after I separated from Mike, but it was a mistake."

As I say _fling_ Edward makes a face that clearly shows he doesn't like the idea of my being with Jacob in that capacity. I don't understand his reaction at all, especially since he doesn't know Jake from Adam. "What?" I ask warily.

"I'm sorry," he says sensing my uneasiness. "I've forgotten my manners. It's none of my business."

"No," I say flippantly trying to make the situation less awkward. "I don't mind your asking. Angela's the only person who knows about what happened with Jake. It was a tough time for me obviously. I've always been close friends with Jake and it felt right at the time. But it meant nothing."

"I'm not so sure it meant nothing to him," Edward muses.

"Maybe not," I admit. "But we really are just friends."

Edward smiles at me and then tosses back the last of the wine in his glass. Tyler flops around on the sofa trying to get comfortable and it makes both Edward and I turn our heads towards the sound.

"I should probably get them home," I say. What I'd really like is to stay talking to Edward a while longer. He's told me a little bit more about himself but also left me with more questions than answers.

"Alright then. Can I help you in any way?" Edward replies reluctantly. He doesn't seem to want our conversation to end either. Maybe he just feels bad about questioning me about Jacob.

"Could you do me a huge favor and carry Gabby to the car? She's getting too heavy for me to lift," I explain.

He smiles and nods.

Edward picks up Gabby with ease and follows me outside to the car. As I stuff the kids' backpacks onto the floor by Tyler's feet it catches my attention that Edward is having no difficulty with the five point harness on Gabby's car seat. The mechanics of those things are usually hard to figure out for first timers. It irks me to learn about another thing that comes naturally to Edward. As if we weren't worlds apart already.

The transfer to the car hasn't woken Gabby, and Tyler is sleepy but not complaining about being moved. I walk around to the driver side just as Edward is softly closing Gabby's door. He's fidgeting in a way that makes me think he wants to say something. Holding my keys in one hand I open the driver's door and pause before getting in, steeling myself before making direct contact with those mesmerizing green orbs.

"Thank you for keeping me company this evening," he says.

"It was my pleasure, I like getting to know you better," I reply lamely.

He smiles and his expression relaxes; he's seemingly reassured by my words. I can't imagine Edward's ever encountered a woman who didn't want to spend an evening with him. He's probably well aware that women gravitate uncontrollably towards him. I idly wonder just how transparent my own affection for him is. The very idea that he can sense my feelings for him terrifies me.

"You have no idea how much I need this, your friendship I mean," he says looking intently into my eyes. I flush instantly. "As I've said before I sort of dreaded moving here, but you make it easier. Now I'm actually looking forward to starting over here with a clean slate."

"That's great, Edward. I know how it feels to wish for the opportunity to start over. I'm glad you're getting your chance," I reply sincerely. I pray my face doesn't reveal the sadness I feel as I'm reminded that a fresh start is not in the cards for my own life.

"Will you be alright?" he asks. I assume he's referring to the glass of wine I consumed but something tells me his concern runs deeper than the minute long car ride ahead of me.

"Yes, thank you again for helping with the kids tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

Hastily I duck into the car before he has a chance to prolong the awkward goodbye. My chest is constricting with anxiety over leaving him for the evening. How pitiful. I rev the engine and he steps back to give me room to back out of the parking space. I give him a final wave before driving away.

I need to keep resisting my growing feelings as best I can for my own sanity and the sake of my children. I've been repeating this over and over in my brain for days but it doesn't seem to be doing any good. Regardless of how thankful Edward is to have met me I know that for him our relationship is purely about finding a friendly companion in a strange town. Edward is so far out of my league that I'm angry with myself for even entertaining the fantasy of being with him in any substantial way.

If Angela were here she'd tell me to stop getting down on myself. I would tell her that I can't help it because I know how the world works. Handsome intelligent doctors don't go for single mothers with low paying jobs and old junker automobiles. What would a man like Edward ever want with a woman with my heavy baggage? Didn't he just finish saying that Forks was his fresh start? What kind of do-over would he have if he started dating Mike Newton's wife immediately after breezing into town? Even after our divorce is finalized, it's a small town inevitability that I will continue to be "Mike Newton's wife" for a long time to come.

As I lay in bed that night thinking over the events of the day I try to sort through my feelings. Every time Edward and I talk my infatuation grows in leaps and bounds. I can't help myself from wanting to learn more about him and trying to figure him out. My mind is raking through the possibilities of what Edward meant by a "bad breakup" with the girlfriend in Chicago. Does that mean he's not ready for a new relationship? He told me tonight in a roundabout way that he is ready to date. No, not date, he made it seem like he's actively searching for something serious. It shouldn't matter to me whether or not Edward is ready for a new relationship because I'm not. I promised myself I would take it slow whenever I finally found a man I was interested in, for my own sanity as well as the kids'. And Mike's too. God, it would really hurt Mike to see me with someone else before the ink even dried on our divorce papers.

Edward has only expressed interest in becoming my friend so my marital status is irrelevant. Has he been gravitating towards me because he thinks I'm safe territory? A good prospect for a new friend because he'd never be attracted to me? These kinds of thoughts are not healthy. I really wasn't expecting this to happen so soon. In Forks the idea of meeting someone new seemed so unlikely.

In a few months time Edward will be out of my daily life and I'll only have to see him when the kids go for doctor visits. That realization not only fails to comfort me, but instead has the opposite effect. I can't stand the thought of not seeing Edward every morning, sharing breakfast with him, talking about anything and everything. And he wants us to be friends. He's new to town and I'm the first person he's tried to befriend. I don't want to cut Edward out of my life, I know this. It would be much worse to stop seeing him altogether than to continue living with unrequited love.

Fuck. No, not _love_. This is more like unrequited sexual attraction. That's a real thing, right? Unrequited sexual attraction, yes, that's what these feeling are called. I close my eyes and pray for sleep to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review!**


	6. A Friendly Invite

Chapter 6: A Friendly Invite

The next morning I wake up in a better place. I'm still physically in my bed but already I feel happier because the sun is actually shining for the first time in weeks; the dark suffocating canopy of clouds momentarily lifted. Being able to see the brightness of a blue sky always cheers me up. The kids wake me by jumping on the end of the bed demanding chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. I swear they can tell by the weather that mom will be more agreeable and fun today.

Tyler sets our kitchen table and Gabby helps add the chocolate chips to the pancake batter. She dumps in so many chips that I end up having to put in more of the other ingredients too. Even after we're all stuffed I have so much batter left over I decide to bring it with us to the B&B. I'll make French toast and chocolate chip pancakes for the guests.

The kids and I all dress in summer clothes for the first time this spring, further improving my good mood. We get over to the B&B by 7:45 and I head straight into the kitchen as usual. Gabby is such a little mother hen, insisting on helping again with making breakfast. I let her stir the fruit as I cut it up and dump it into a large serving bowl. Tyler keeps himself busy with the toys he brought with him. Later, one of his friends is getting dropped off for a play date which will occupy him for a few hours. It'll be just Gabby then who needs entertaining while I work.

John comes downstairs first and looks pleased with the breakfast spread. I've made French toast, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and fruit salad. Dave and Larry follow a few minutes later and they all take heaping platefuls of food into the dining room. I grab a small plate of the fruit for myself and a cup of coffee and join them in the dining room. Mr. Weber always reminds me that hospitality and kindness is what brings guests back year after year so I want to make sure I do a little small talking.

The last to appear is Edward, coming down a few minutes after I take a seat with Gabby on my lap. I don't let myself dwell too long on how good Edward looks this morning. He's wearing crisp khaki pants and a red knit polo shirt. His hair is damp from a recent shower and he smiles wide when I glace up at him. Maybe one day soon his perfection will cease to shock me. He says good morning to Gabby as he takes a seat at the dining room table across from us and I blush. Okay, so I won't be getting over his charms today then.

"How did you gentlemen enjoy the bar last night?" I ask pleasantly.

"Johnny here got the phone number of a hot little red head who works at the school," Dave chortles sticking his thumb in the direction of his buddy.

"Oh, no no, tell me you didn't? Mrs. Cope, from my high school?" I reply in mock horror. The thought really does churn my stomach a bit.

"That's right, sweetheart. And we got us a hot date tonight," John says winking at me.

Larry chimes in to compliment the bar while I try to get the image of Mrs. Cope on a "hot date" out of my mind. "We all had a good time over there. That Rachel is a little spitfire, Bella. She cut Dave off after five Yaegermeisters and made him drink a full glass of water before letting him out of her sight!"

I laugh out loud. That does sound like something Rachel would do. "Mommy, what's a spitfire?" Gabby asks tilting her head back to look me in the eyes.

"He's talking about Miss Rachel, sweetie. Uncle Jake's sister."

"But why does she spit on the fires?"

Edward chuckles and my eyes lift to his without thinking. He's smirking at me, obviously waiting for my explanation too.

"Mr. Larry is just saying that he likes Rachel, sweetie. He thinks she's fun."

"Oh. I like her too," she agrees seemingly satisfied with my answer.

Edward turns to John and asks what kind of fishing they'll be doing. Larry and Dave want to focus on catching trout but John thinks whitefish is better. They're off on their first excursion as soon as they finish eating. I offer to grill their catch for dinner and they're all excited by the idea. Hopefully they'll catch something.

After breakfast I drive the kids into daycare and run a few errands on my way back. The better part of my morning is spent cleaning the house. I dust, vacuum, and empty all the trash cans. With all the rooms empty I accomplish my tasks in good time. Even Edward is out of the house and it irks me a little not to know where he went. He hadn't mentioned anything over breakfast.

I look over a few fish recipes and set out what I'll need for dinner. No one comes home for lunch so I make myself a quick salad and eat it alone while I watch daytime television. I don't know when to expect John Lambert and the other guys to return. Charlie always headed out before dawn on his trips to the lake and he would usually be gone most of the day. Sometimes that meant the fish were really biting and he couldn't tear himself away from the honey hole. Other times he stayed out there all day determined to catch just one stinking fish. Hedging my bets, I have chicken defrosting just in case they return empty handed.

The house is still desolate when I leave to pick the kids up at 4 o'clock. We're going to have Tyler's friend, Aiden, with us for a few hours for their play date. His mother is picking him up after dinner. My fisherman guests are back when we return. They show off the three fish they caught. It's enough to make a decent dinner. While they go out to the backyard to gut the fish I start making dinner preparations. Gabby occupies herself by pestering Tyler and Aiden who are building with Legos in the living room.

Tyler's getting annoyed by her hovering but I decide not to intervene. For one, I have too much cooking to do to entertain her myself. And two, I would have loved having a sibling growing up so someday Tyler will learn to appreciate his sister. Until then, her girly squeals and constant questions won't kill him.

John brings the gutted fish into the kitchen and all three men head to their rooms to wash up. I thank the heavens for that; the fishy smell in this house is becoming overbearing. As I'm preparing the fish a little after five o'clock I hear the front door open. Edward comes in looking tired but still insanely handsome. I look over my shoulder to smile at him as his eyes meet mine.

"Hey, Bella," he greets politely. "Hey, kids! How are ya?"

"Hi, Doctor Edward," Gabby calls back from the living room.

I love that Edward acknowledges them and doesn't seem to mind in the least that they're always hanging around the B&B. Many guests either ignore my kids or sometimes give me looks as if to question what they're doing here in the first place.

"We're all good. How was your day?" I reply and then mentally curse at myself. I sound exactly like how I used to greet Mike every evening.

"Busy. Spent the afternoon with my mother," he says rolling his eyes. "We were going over housing options."

"Oh? Come up with anything?" I ask. I want to turn and give him my full attention but my hands are messy as I'm in the middle of breading the fish.

"She has plenty of ideas," he says vaguely. I think he senses I'm preoccupied. "Who's the other boy in there?"

"Tyler's friend from daycare. They're playing together until his mother gets off work."

He nods his head idly. "Dinner smells good. I'm gonna head upstairs and change."

"Okay, you have a little time," I reply as he heads towards the staircase.

While I'm finishing up with the seasoning rub for the trout I can't stop thinking about Edward. I really should be used to having him on my mind twenty four seven by now. It doesn't help matters that I can hear him in his room making phone calls. I'm not trying to eavesdrop on Edward. His bedroom door is closed and he is obviously looking for a little privacy, but it isn't my fault these old walls are so thin. He contacts a few car dealerships in Seattle looking to find a specific make and model. He calls Dr. Cullen's office but I miss the dialogue of that conversation as Tyler chases Aiden around the kitchen with a Lego sword.

I finish prepping everything for the meal and then bring fresh towels up from the basement to leave in all the bathrooms. As I walk down the hall with two baskets full of folded towels in my hands Edward's voice suddenly becomes clearer. His voice is raised in a way I've never heard him speak before. He sounds frustrated. I want to go back down the steps and leave him alone but my feet are glued to the floor outside his door.

"Why didn't you answer my text?" he says. There's a long pause as the person with whom he's speaking must be giving him a lengthy answer. "I realize that. No... It doesn't have to be like this."

Another pause. Then so quietly I almost miss it Edward replies, "I wanted to send a gift." He sounds saddened, defeated. My heart aches for him even though I have no clue what he's referring to or who's at the other end of his conversation. I hear him end the call and sigh loudly. As quietly as possible I tiptoe down the hall so he doesn't find me outside listening to his private phone call. I deposit all the towels into the two bathrooms and sneak back downstairs undetected.

Back in the kitchen I look out the window and notice by some miracle that the sun is still shining. I want to get the kids some fresh air while the fish is in the broiler so I suggest we all take a walk. Tyler and Aiden don't want to stop playing with the Legos but I convince them with a stop at the playground. Gabby holds my hand the whole way, singing a song she learned in daycare about bumble bees.

Outside the Weber B&B I can think more clearly. I watch as the kids play on the swings, laugh as they come down the slide, and chase each other around in the warmth of the sunlight. This is what life is all about I tell myself. Yes, I'm dying to know who Edward was talking to on the telephone and why he sounded so upset about not sending that person a gift. But I also know what my priorities are, and they are right in front of me.

I've been remiss about my future romantic life before Edward showed up and threw me for a loop. I'd been on a handful of bad dates since separating from Mike but was never too bummed when things didn't work out each time. I wasn't even sure I wanted to date so soon after leaving my husband. And I'm still not convinced the kids would handle that change well if I tried to start now. Gabby doesn't like any kind of change, be it getting a routine haircut or something more significant like trading up her bottle for a sippy cup.

It wouldn't be fair to my kids for me to introduce a new man into their lives. I've put them through so much as it is this past year. Before Edward arrived in Forks I'd been comfortably abstaining from all male companionship other than the incidents with Jacob. But Edward's awakened something inside me and now that sensible decision seems hard to stay committed to. His stupid beautiful face and wonderful personality have made me want to forget my pledge not to complicate the kids' lives with a strange man they don't know. Of course they already know and like Edward...

It's not as though I want to start hanging out at Sarah's on Friday nights hoping to get lucky. The only man I'm interested in pursuing is Edward. And since he's really not shown any interest in being anything besides my friend all these fears are irrelevant, aren't they?

I hate talking to myself. That might be the most difficult adjustment to being single for me to make; not having Mike to talk to every night. Someone to share the story of my day with and tell him all the cute things Tyler and Gabby did or said. I can still tell Mike these things, of course, but it's not the same. Angela's been great about checking in with me although she has her own life, but even a great girlfriend like her can never really replace the intimacy of a spouse.

I see that this is probably why I enjoy Edward's company so much. I'm craving that one-on-one I used to have with Mike. It makes sense, really. I spend so much time at the B&B that it feels like a second home to me and now it's Edward's home too. It's easy to fit him into that familiar role even though Edward Cullen is certainly not prepared or amenable to replacing my ex husband in any capacity.

The idea of becoming that close to him frightens me. I realize I need to be careful with this opportunity I have to explore life on my own terms. I can't drag my children through the trial and error of dating while I figure out what I want. I have to be absolutely positive of my next move before making it.

My cell phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to check the message. It's from Jacob, wanting to know why I haven't called him back. I roll my eyes at his text and decide to give him a quick call since he's right, I completely forgot about his calling me at work yesterday.

"Hey, Bells," he answers immediately.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday. I've got four B&B guests this week and you caught me at a busy time."

"Must have been since Lover boy was answering the phone," he teases.

"Shut your mouth! Don't call him that. I mean it," I scold. "And what the hell did you say to him last night anyway?"

Jacob chuckles. "Why, what did he tell you?"

"He had this absurd notion that you and I were _together_."

"I was joking. What's the big deal? You said you weren't gonna try to get with him," he replies dryly.

"First, that's none of your business. And second, don't spread rumors that you and I are dating! Did you even consider what that would do to Mike?"

"Would it be that horrible to be linked romantically to me, Bella?" he asks sounding a little wounded; it's hard to tell with Jake.

"Yes," I replied emphatically.

He's silent for a moment and I wonder if he's hung up on me. "If it makes you feel better, Cullen seemed flustered after I told him I was calling to make dinner and movie plans with you this weekend."

He did? Why? "Wait, what plans?" I ask ignoring the other more pertinent questions in my head.

"That new Bond movie comes out Friday. You said you'd see it with me."

I groan loudly. I may have promised something along those lines at a weak moment. "I'll come if Angela comes too. Maybe she'll invite Ben."

"Yeah, right," Jake laughs. We both know how shy Angela is. "You give that a try, honey. And I was thinking we could hang out at that new restaurant too because I need to find a woman. I've exhausted my options in Forks."

I understand that feeling. At least I did until about a week ago. "Okay, sounds like a plan. I'm sure Mike won't mind taking the kids an extra night. Is Friday good for you?"

"Yep. 7 o'clock?"

"Sure. Let's meet at the B&B."

"Goodie, maybe I'll get to meet Lover boy," he replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, you probably will. And if you're not nice to him I'll strip your motorcycle for parts and sell them on Ebay. Don't test me."

"Sure, sure," he says dismissively. "Catch ya later."

We end the call just as Gabby runs over to me and points at the sky. The clouds have rolled back in and I feel the first drops of rain dot my exposed skin. Mother Nature has reclaimed the sun for the day.

When we get back to the house the kids resume playing in the living room and I check on dinner. At six o'clock sharp I call the guests down to eat. I'm pleased to see Edward coming down the stairs to join us. I hated not seeing him all day. His hair is damp from a shower and he's wearing just loose jeans and a gray t-shirt. He's obviously staying in for the evening and I like knowing I'll get to talk to him a little before taking the kids home for the night. I set Gabby, Tyler, and Aiden up at the little kitchen table while Edward and John Lambert's crew eat in the dining room. As soon as his plate is clean Edward makes his way into the kitchen.

"Dinner was delicious, Bella," he says smiling.

"Thank you. I used my father's recipe. It's always a big hit."

"What do you think, Gabby? Is your mom a good cook or what?" he asks my daughter.

She gives him a big shy smile but doesn't answer.

"I don't like fish," Tyler says. I'm not surprised by this at all. He ate nothing from his plate but the Mac & Cheese.

"Don't let Grandpop Swan hear you say that," I tease. "He can't wait to take you out fishing with him again."

Tyler closes his eyes and nods his head down pretending to doze off. Edward laughs.

"I thought fishing was boring too when I was your age," he says. "But trust me; it's fun when you catch something. And your mom's really good at making the fish taste good."

I don't know why but I love it when Edward compliments my cooking. Maybe because it's the one quality most men look for in a woman that I actually possess. Score one for Bella Swan.

Edward is still hovering when Tyler and Aiden run off to watch television. Gabby sticks close to my side as I start washing dishes, already getting sleepy. After a few minutes she shuffles out to lie on the sofa. I suspect she may have been waiting around to see if Dr. Edward had any more lollipops.

Edward helps me clean up again even though I tell him not to. I'm starting to like that he repeatedly ignores my pleas for him to go relax and let me take care of the chores. It isn't because I need the help; I'm just naïvely optimistic that maybe he's offering as an excuse to be near me. Well, in my head that's his motivation. His kindness is probably just those impeccable Cullen manners he learned from Esme and Carlisle. Either way, I welcome his assistance because _I_ happen to revel in any opportunity to have _him_ close by.

Aiden's mother arrives while Edward and I are still in the kitchen and she lingers to chat longer than usual. Our children are better friends with each other than Samantha and I are so she's usually out the door after exchanging the briefest of pleasantries.

She takes a good long look at the eye candy standing next to me holding a dish towel. It seems the news of Edward's arrival hasn't made its way through the _entire_ town yet. He introduces himself and shakes Samantha's hand. I feel a little flutter of smugness knowing I've had the most contact with the sexy doctor. I've hardly had to share Edward at all since he's been here. Unfortunately, Samantha is friends with Jessica so my shiny new toy won't be a secret much longer.

I'm happy when she finally leaves with Aiden in tow but also disappointed in myself. I'm definitely not ready to share Edward yet and the reminder that he isn't mine to share upsets me.

"Why are you pouting like that?" Edward asks amused.

"She was practically drooling on your shoes," I reply failing to hide my agitation.

"Was she?" He sounds genuinely surprised.

"Uh, yeah," I say sounding a little too Jessica-like. "I had a very strong urge to remind her she's married."

"Yeah, I saw the ring on her finger," he replies. I don't know how to respond to that. My heart sinks learning that he checked her ring finger. He must have found her attractive enough to warrant a hand inspection. I suppose it's true Samantha's not hideous.

"She's a few years older than me but married one of my classmates last year. Aiden is her son from a previous marriage."

Edward nods attentively but doesn't respond.

"I know, I know. I sound like Jessica Stanley. I just don't understand why Samantha doesn't encounter the same scrutiny from people in this town that I do," I say defensively.

"Perhaps it's because you're the police chief's daughter that makes you a public target," he suggests cautiously. "Or because you're far more interesting a person than she."

I blush. Did Edward just call me interesting? "Samantha's best friends with Jessica, whose father is mayor but she still gets a pass," I counter. "It's always about who your friends are I guess."

Edward turns his attention back to drying a plate and confidently says, "Regardless of her social status I still consider myself lucky to be _your_ friend and not Jessica Stanley's."

I don't say anything in response to that because I think I've swallowed my tongue. As we finish the last dish Edward sighs.

"Tired?" I ask.

"Just drained. Dealing with my mother really takes it out of me." He leans back against the kitchen counter crossing his arms. I can't help but notice how his muscles flex under the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

"You should grab another glass of wine and go relax for a change."

"Bella, you keep treating me like I'm here on vacation. In reality this is my home until I buy a place of my own. As soon as my license comes through I'll be able to start working, but until then I'm going crazy with boredom." He crosses the room and takes the half filled bottle of wine off the top of the refrigerator. He shakes the bottle around at me invitingly.

"A tiny little bit," I respond lightheartedly.

H smiles wide and pours two glasses, filling his and giving me just a small amount. I follow him into the living room where we sit in the wing back chairs again. Tyler and Gabby are watching Spongebob Squarepants. I reach for the remote control and turn the volume down a little.

"I know you're not vacationing but I still feel like I ought to be making sure your stay here is as comfortable as possible. Mr. Weber would insist," I reply to his earlier comment.

Edward smiles and takes a sip of his wine. I watch his mouth as it touches the glass, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. Then his tongue darts out to lick his lower lip. Edward drinking wine by the fire is a sexy sight. The fireplace is not lit and I can hear Squidward's voice in the background but still I find myself getting turned on. I can easily see this drinking wine by the fire thing becoming a routine for us. I'm not sure that is a wise habit to form, but I can't help being thrilled by the prospect.

"I like helping you," he replies. "I need to feel useful. I'll probably be a pain in your ass once I start working forty hours a week, leaving laundry all over the floor and dishes in the sink."

"I can't picture you being a messy person," I say blushing.

"You'll see," he teases. "I'll just be happy to have something to do. I hate being in limbo like this."

In the back of my mind I think about how I'd wondered if Edward's helpfulness had been a means of spending time with me. Now I know he does it because he's bored stiff while being temporarily unemployed. It's quite a blow to my fragile ego.

We sit quietly for a few minutes watching the kids. Tyler laughs at the show and Gabby fights to stay awake. She hates falling asleep when her brother is still playing. I think about the trip to Port Angeles and remember I need to invite Angela and Ben. It might turn out to be a mistake, but I desperately want to ask Edward along too.

"So I called Jacob back this afternoon," I begin saying. Edward's face falls very slightly. "He's getting a few people together to go into Port Angeles Friday night to see the new James Bond movie."

"You'll have fun. Emmett told me it was a good movie," he replies crossing his legs one over the other and then uncrossing them again. Is he fidgeting?

"Um… would you like to come with us? It would give you something to do while you're stuck in limbo."

He smiles. "You want me to come?"

"Of course, since we're friends now right?" I say just to clarify. "I'm inviting Angela Weber too so that's another person you'll know."

He thinks for a minute, an adorable crease forming between his eyes. "Alright, I'll come," he says. "I've heard good things about Port Angeles but I've never been."

"You'll love it. Bigger than Forks, much more to do there. And the view of the ocean is beautiful."

"Well, then I'm looking forward to it," he replies staring at me in a strange way. I feel like he's trying to see into my soul again or perhaps read my mind. It's unsettling for more than one reason.

I sip my measly ration of wine and then excuse myself from the room to gather up my purse and the kids' things.

"See you tomorrow?" I ask sounding hopeful.

"Yes, but I'll be going into the office for most of the day. Carlisle says I can learn the computer and filing systems. Then I'm having dinner at my parents' house."

"Oh, okay," I reply. Can he tell how disappointed I am to know I won't be having dinner with him? I hope not, that would be embarrassing. "Have a good night, Edward. Thanks again for the wine."

I feel bad leaving Edward alone here. He really does look lonely. I wish I knew why he didn't feel at home at the Cullen's house. My guess is that it has something to do with their disapproval of the woman or women he dated in Chicago. I really wish I knew more about that but would never pry. I'm glad he's at least visiting with them. Maybe whatever rift exists between Edward and his parents will be mended now that he's moving here.

"Good night Bella," he says and watches me and the kids as we shuffle out of the living room and head for home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review. Next week movie night in Port Angeles!**


	7. Port Angeles

Chapter Seven: Port Angeles

Wednesday is a long day for me. Edward is out on his morning jog when I get to the B&B. I make breakfast for him and the other guests and Mr. Weber stops by while I'm serving it. French toast and sausage are passed all around as the owner chats politely with John, Dave, and Larry. He wants to make sure they are enjoying their stay and takes every opportunity to talk up the town. I see Edward return through the back door a short while later, but Mr. Weber takes my attention away from him before I have a decent chance to ogle him in his running shorts.

We need to go over some repairs I'd mentioned during our last maintenance and budget meeting. His timing devastates me. Edward is shirtless again and I really want to get an eyeful but he quickly darts up the stairs. While Mr. Weber talks, a small part of my mind wonders if Edward planned to walk through the house that way knowing I'd be here to see him. I listen to Mr. Weber's thoughts and plans with one ear while tuning into the running water in the upstairs shower with the other.

By the time Mr. Weber is done walking me through the house discussing chipping paint on the porch, the overgrowth in the backyard, and a squeaky basement step I realize Edward has already showered, eaten, and left for his father's office. Knowing I won't have another opportunity to speak to him all day makes me resent my boss and his chronic procrastination. The subsequent hours drag.

Thursday is spent on my hands and knees sanding the wooden planks of the porch and then applying a fresh coat of white paint. A month ago I would have enjoyed the project. Offering to do the work myself saves the B&B money on a contractor and gives me a sundry task that doesn't involve cooking or cleaning. Win-win. Now that Edward has come into my daily life the outdoor painting is nothing more than a labor intensive job that keeps me away from chatting up my new friend and feeding my unhealthy addiction to him.

The most interaction Edward and I have that day is when I come in from the porch to wash up in the late afternoon. He's been reading his medical journal in the living room while Tyler and Gabby play on the floor. When I come inside his eyes dance with amusement upon seeing me, and he shoots out of the arm chair to follow me into the kitchen.

"I thought you were just painting the porch," he says coming to stand beside me as I turn the faucet on.

"Yeah, that's what I did," I reply. It's unnerving the way he stares at me with a peculiar expression on his face; watching in what looks like fascination as I stand at the kitchen sink scrubbing white enamel paint off my hands and arms.

"It's incredible that you managed to get so covered in paint throughout the process. Are you sure you didn't fall into the paint can?" he teases.

I give him a stern look that is supposed to say 'I'm tired and dirty, don't mess with me'. "I didn't hear any offers to help me out today. Funny how your desire to make yourself useful disappears when my chore of the day involves manual labor," I shoot back.

He gives me a brilliant smile and lifts his hand to my face. I freeze, not understanding what he's doing. Then he presses his index finger to a few places on my cheek and nose that he claims are dotted with white. "You missed a few spots," he chuckles.

I must have absentmindedly scratched my nose or brushed a stray hair from my face with wet paint still on my hands. I blush.

"Your sort of funny," he muses more to himself than to me I think. I don't see what is so funny about it.

I discover the paint is in my hair too so after making chicken pot pies for dinner I take Tyler and Gabby home so I can shower. I'll just feed them a quick meal at our house. There is no way I am sitting through dinner with four guests with streaks of paint in my hair.

Those two days with limited social interactions with Edward proved to be too much for my subconscious to handle, and it caused me to have a vivid dream about him last night. It was one of those dreams that feels so real you wake up wondering if it had really happened. In my dream I was in the shower at my house having extreme difficulty washing away the traces of white paint. That part really happened. Exterior Behr enamel is a real bitch and a half once it dries. I would have been left wondering where reality ended and my dream began if Edward hadn't of then stepped into the glass shower enclosure behind me. Naked. This was obviously the portion of the dream that my mind concocted. His hands traveled all over my wet skin, rubbing it clean with the pads of his thumbs. Dream Edward lusted for me. He kissed my neck, whispered dirty words in my ear as the water pelted our backs, and begged me to give myself to him. He told me to relax, that everything would be okay, and then slid his hand slowly down my belly.

I woke just as his fingers lifted my thigh and hooked it around his waist. I realized what was happening and shut my eyes tight against the light of dawn. Why do sex dreams always end right before the gorgeous leading man has the chance to penetrate the woman? Maybe other people have more successful fantasies but it appears my dreams are consistently PG-13. It's as if my father is there imbedded in my brain just to shut off the movie when the sex scene gets too steamy.

Lying there willing myself to fall back asleep and continue the dream I try to picture it in my head. Eventually I groan and give up. Recreating the dream with my conscious imagination does not have the same effect. I skip my morning shower feeling like it would be a depressing dose of déjà vu once again leaving me unsatisfied.

The last thing I want after reliving a sex dream about Edward Cullen is having to face my ex husband but I have little choice in the matter. Mike is due to pick up the kids in a couple hours. Tyler and I spend some time together playing with superhero action figures. Gabby watches us and laughs as Ironman swoops down over and over to save her Barbie from the mouth of a hungry dragon. My phone rings around ten o'clock and I see that it's Ben calling. He agrees to go with us to Port Angeles this evening which doesn't surprise me. He never passes up an opportunity to hang out with Angela. I text Ang the good news. Now there are five of us and I'm not sure who the fifth wheel is going to be, Edward or Jake. I certainly don't want to make Edward feel like he's my date but Jacob won't pass up the opportunity to point out our uneven numbers.

I send one more invite via text and smile when the response comes back immediately with a yes. It might piss Jake off a bit but at least it will help control his behavior this evening. Now I just have to worry about not embarrassing myself in front of Edward. I honestly want him to have a good time with my friends and start feeling like he belongs in our small little community. I know he wonders if it was a mistake moving to Forks and I want him to be glad that he did.

Mike is on time picking up the kids. He knocks loudly on the front door and then lets himself inside before I can get there to open it. I wonder how long I'll let him go on doing that. Hopefully he'll stop on his own before it becomes too weird. For now, this is still legally his house too. This reminds me of another difficult topic I need to discuss with him.

"Hey, Mike," I greet casually. Tyler and Gabby run out from the kitchen to hug their dad.

"How are you guys? I missed you," he tells them leaning down to hug each one. He ruffles up Tyler's hair until Ty giggles and squirms out from under his hand.

"They were just having PB&J's for lunch. Why don't you go fill your backpacks with toys you want to bring to Daddy's?" I suggest.

Mike's smile fades away. He knows I'm sending the kids upstairs because I'm about to say something I don't want them to hear.

"What's up?" he asks cautiously as Gabby and Tyler race each other up to their rooms.

"I was wondering if you had a chance to look over and sign the paperwork yet. Mr. Jenks said he sent everything to you a month ago and I haven't heard back from him."

I brace myself, seeing from Mike's face that I'm not going to like his answer. "Yeah, I uh, haven't gotten around to it, Bells. The store's been really busy this spring and those documents take a while to read through."

"Come on, Mike. There's nothing new in there. Every time you ask for a revision or question some legal wording Jenks bills me," I say, my voice tense and annoyed, but I know he's just been stalling.

I walk the few feet into the hall where he stands so that we're face to face, albeit I'm a few inches shorter. I'm angry enough to still be intimidating. "What are you waiting for? Please don't drag this out just to punish me for hurting you."

"I'm not trying to punish you," he says and glances at the stairwell to check for the kids. "I still think you could change your mind and let me come home. If you just really think about what you're giving up."

"I made certain this is what I wanted a year ago before I ever said it out loud. I'd never have put us all through this if I thought there was any chance for us," I say gently. He sighs as I gather the strength to look up into his ice blue eyes. His expression is full of desperation and it makes my anger fizzle out. I step forward erasing the space between us and wrap my arms around his back. Mike embraces me too, holding me tightly against his body. His embrace is intimate like that of a lover, a husband, relishing in a rare moment where we let our guards down and just hold one another again. I can feel his pain and I wonder if he can feel mine. We're suffering from two different kinds of remorse, but it's equally difficult to overcome.

I hate that he keeps clinging to this false hope, reopening the wound every time he asks me to reconsider. Even after all the years we spent together I don't think I've ever held him the way he's holding me. My body doesn't respond to him in that way. Sitting across the breakfast table from Edward Cullen, watching him as he eats scrambled eggs and drinks coffee ignites more of a spark inside me than I ever felt with this man, the father of my children. It's the kind of spark I always wanted to feel with Mike and I often wondered if it was something that even existed other than in the movies. Being close to Edward makes me feel that excitement deep inside my bones just when I was beginning to think it was nothing more than fantasy. Knowing it does exist makes me surer of my decision to end my relationship with Mike. But it doesn't make the process any easier to bear.

The past year I've worked hard at not letting the divorce make Mike and I estranged. I've never resented him for the way our marriage unraveled. He's done nothing wrong to deserve losing the life he and I were building. It breaks my heart to think about finalizing the divorce too, but I know it has to be this way. Mike is my family whether we're together or not. Tyler and Gabrielle have entwined my life with Mike's forever and I don't regret that fact. I'll always care about him in some way, because he is a part of my family, though he doesn't understand what I mean whenever I tell him this. I suppose it's too much to expect for him to accept that right now.

Slowly, I disengage myself from his grasp and offer up a little smile. He returns it, putting on a brave face. "You have to let me go," I whisper feeling my emotions start to bubble to the surface.

"I'll sign your papers, Bella. But you can't make me stop loving you," he replies.

We stare at each other a moment or two longer, not expecting the other to say anything more. Our eyes only break free of one another when Tyler calls down to ask me where his Spiderman pajamas are.

"In the dryer, baby," I call up to him. "I'll come help you pack."

Thirty agonizing minutes later my kids are strapped into Mike's car and I wave goodbye as they pull out of the driveway. I seriously think about just nursing a bottle of wine the rest of the afternoon after that confrontation with Mike but my mommy conscience gets the better of me. Besides, I'll probably do a little drinking in Port Angeles tonight. My battered psyche can wait until then.

I'm looking forward to this evening because it's rare that I go out anywhere without the kids. Marriage and children have really turned me into a homebody, not that I was ever much of a thrill seeker even in high school. I don't usually have an opportunity to hang out with Angela and Jake other than at my house so a night out is a real treat.

I spend the afternoon doing chores around my house. I do some grocery shopping, pay the bills, and tidy up the kids' rooms. It's my scheduled day off from the B Mr. Weber is even going to answer maintenance calls should there be any. I definitely need a break from constantly working but a part of me is curious to know if Edward's noticed my absence. I'm sure he doesn't miss seeing me the way I'm already missing him, but I'd like to think he's just a little bummed to learn I'm not coming in today.

I don't feel nervous about having invited Edward to Port Angeles until late afternoon when it's time to shower and dress. I'd normally throw on some comfy jeans and a nice top but now there's someone to impress. I search through my closet three times before deciding on a knee length khaki skirt and a sleeveless blue blouse. The ensemble is dressier then jeans but not quite fancy. All my dangly and hooped earring are collecting dust in my jewelry box having not been worn since before Tyler's baby days. Infants and big earrings do not mix. I select the nicest pair I own that weren't a gift from Mike and slip them on.

When I arrive at the Weber B&B I'm pleased to see no one else has arrived yet. I want to be here for introductions. The main floor is empty but I can hear Edward shuffling around in his room. Footsteps move from the red room to the bathroom back and forth a couple times. John, Dave, and Larry are out and it makes me wonder what they're doing for dinner. I should have left a lasagna in the refrigerator.

I keep myself occupied washing the dishes that have been left in the sink from lunch and breakfast. Abruptly, the sound of someone coming down the stairs fills my stomach with butterflies. I turn off the water and spin around to greet Edward, grabbing a dish towel to dry my hands. He looks even more amazing than I was preparing myself for, donning a collared white linen button down shirt and brown slacks. His hair is damp and in disarray from a recent shower, a look I've begun to expect each morning. His cologne hits me even from the distance of a few feet that separate us which tells me he used more than usual. Could that mean he's nervous too? It would make sense for him to be. He's meeting new people tonight, potential new friends in a town with slim pickings.

"You look great," I say before I have a chance to over think the compliment.

"Thank you," he replies smiling wide. "So do you. That color blue is very lovely with your skin."

I laugh, not knowing how else to respond. I should have just said thank you. He blushes lightly and runs his hand through his copper hair. It's obvious Edward's a little unsure of himself tonight. I feel the same only I have no excuse for it and I hope he doesn't sense that vibe from me.

"Don't be nervous. Meeting my friends I mean," I clarify quickly. "They're harmless and all really nice people."

"Who's coming again," he asks walking towards me and leaning against the kitchen counter, his hands shoved into his pants pockets.

"Angela Weber, you've met her already. Our friend from high school, Ben Cheney. They're not dating but should be," I add. "Jacob Black, who you spoke to on the phone." I roll my eyes. "And this afternoon I invited his sister Rachel too."

Edward nods his head. "Rachel is the owner of that bar, right?"

"Yep, that's the one. I figured she'll keep Jake in line. He's never as big a fool when she's around."

Edward laughs. "It must be a brother/sister thing then," he muses. "I feel like my brothers and I are always _more_ foolish when we get together."

Suddenly I'm wondering what Edward is like around his family. I know his relationship with his parents is somewhat stressed. I'd love to see him with his brothers. "I can't picture you acting goofy at all, you seem so reserved and serious," I say hoping my observation doesn't come off the wrong way.

"You'd be surprised then," he says and winks at me.

We make small talk for a few more minutes until everyone else arrives. Edward seems to like Ben right away and he visibly relaxes when Angela comes in. She's a familiar face to him and also the gentlest, most approachable person I've ever met. Rachel gives me a big hug and is very friendly towards Edward. He seems to like her too and I've never been so happy that Rachel is engaged. I hate how territorial I feel around him.

Jake is the last to arrive as usual. He makes the situation a little awkward, letting Edward know right away how long he's known me and how important I am to him. "Our fathers have been friends since they were our age. She's a great girl; always been there for me. Bells has had a rough year so I'd hate to see her get hurt again. She's like family." I hope I'm not as glaringly obvious with my territorial feelings as Jacob is. By the end of their introduction I feel as if Jake has just peed all around my feet.

"Easy there_ little_ brother," I warn shoving Jake's shoulder lightly. "He forgets I'm older because he's so damn tall. You don't have to get all protective of me. Edward's just a friend who I want to show a good time to tonight."

Edward's smile slips slightly and I don't know whether it's my description of our outing or maybe Jake's personality that does it.

"What did you invite her for?" Jake huffs noticing his sister.

"So glad to see you too, baby brother," Rachel replies with a snarky grin. It's my opinion that they don't hang out enough and I love the banter between the two. Rachel can keep Jake in his place and they both know it. They adore each other and their relationship has always made me wish I had a sibling too.

Our ride is going to be Angela's mom's minivan since it can seat all of us. Ben offers to drive and Angela hops into the passenger seat beside him. I quickly call dibs on the very back and take Edward's hand in mine so he'll follow to the seat beside me. He doesn't seem to want to argue the seating arrangements.

"Thanks, Bells. You set me up on a triple date with my sister," Jake groans as Rachel hops into the seat beside him and slides the van door shut.

Angela and I glance at each other and blush. Ben and Edward both choose not to respond and I'm thankful. Technically no one in this van is on a date even though a few of us would probably prefer to be.

After Jake's comment I feel a little awkward about dragging Edward into the back seat with me. "I'd have sat next to Rachel but then you'd have been stuck with Mr. Personality Disorder," I whisper to Edward.

He chuckles and leans his shoulder against mine. "I'm glad I'm sitting next to you."

We smile at each other as Ben pulls away from the curb. While Angela is reserved and quiet, Ben is more sociable and keeps conversation going in the van by discussing music and movies with the other guys. I'm surprised to learn Edward is just as big a fan of the James Bond franchise as Jake.

"I don't see the appeal," Rachel sighs, "but any excuse to get away from the bar for one evening is reason enough for me to tag along."

"Bella's told me you own Sarah's?" Edward asks conversationally.

"Yes. It's named for our mom. It was her dream to open a restaurant but she never got close to making it a reality," she says. "She passed away about ten years ago," she adds answering Edward's unspoken question.

"That's a wonderful thing you did, making her dream come true," he replies.

"Thank you. My father helped me get it up and running. And Jake worked for practically nothing bussing tables all through high school. It's been a labor of love for the whole family."

I look over at Jake and he smiles shyly when our eyes meet. For Rachel, the bar is a tribute to their mother and helps keep her memory alive. But no one grieved more for Sarah Black's sudden death than thirteen year old Jake and even now he barely talks about her.

I can see Edward's not sure what more to say so I change the topic to restaurants in Port Angeles. We take a vote and agree to try the new place Jacob suggested. At the restaurant Edward follows close behind me and pulls out my chair before taking the one next to it for himself.

Our waiter approaches the table just as we are all getting settled. I take a sip of the water sitting in front of me. Menus are passed around and Edward smiles handing me one. His eyes are bright and alive in a way I haven't seen before. I don't know what to make of them. He opens his own menu and asks me what I'm in the mood for. If I didn't know better I'd swear I was on a date with Edward Cullen right now. All the signs are there, the nervous thumping of my heart being just one of many. His chivalry is nothing out of the ordinary for him but the fact that I'm wearing nice clothes and sitting in a fancy restaurant with soft Italian music playing in the background only helps create the ambiance of a first date.

"Fuck me, look at these prices!" Jake exclaims from across the table. And I'm catapulted back to reality.

"You picked this place, dumbass," Rachel laughs.

"Yeah, I know, but damn. Twenty six dollars for chicken," Jake says pointing to a selection on his menu.

I'm thoroughly embarrassed and wondering what Edward must think of this hodgepodge of people around him. I know Edward comes from a privileged family and must have some wealth himself judging by the houses we toured last weekend. He must have grown up in a lifestyle I could only dream of. Thankfully the waiter is polite enough to pretend he hadn't heard Jake's comment. He takes our drink order with a smile plastered on his face. He's probably worried about what kind of a tip he'll get from Jake the tightwad after he orders a water with lemon.

Angela orders a glass of the house's red wine. Ben and Rachel opt for Coke. Then the waiter smiles and looks at me.

"And what can I get for you, miss?"

"I'll take the red wine too."

Edward picks up the wine list I hadn't noticed him looking at and says, "Can we get a bottle of the Pinot Noir instead of the house? It's my treat, ladies. I think you'll really like it; it's similar to what we drank the other night, Bella."

"Absolutely, sir. Excellent choice," the waiter responds.

Edward looks to me for approval and I just nod my head. Something about him taking charge of the wine selection does crazy things to my insides. Angela agrees too and the waiter says he'll be back in a few minutes to take our dinner order. Everyone at the table is silent looking at the menus and making their selections.

When the waiter returns I still haven't decided. He starts with Rachel again. I lean into Edward's side and whisper, "what goes better with the pinot noir? Mushroom ravioli or chicken parm?"

He smiles at me, seemingly pleased to be asked for his insight. "It's best paired with earthy foods, like mushrooms. I'd go for the ravioli," he whispers conspiratorially.

"Thanks," I reply and wink.

After everyone orders, Jacob and Ben start talking about baseball. I relax a little when Edward joins the conversation, more at ease than he was earlier this evening at the B&B or in the van. Angela's asking Rachel how business has been and I only pretend to listen. Instead, I hear Edward admit to the guys that he's a Cubbies fan having grown up in Chicago. Ben laughs and says he's sorry to hear that.

"What's wrong with the Cubs?" Angela asks. Her attention turned to their conversation when Ben laughed.

"Nothing," Jake chuckles, "Except they're cursed."

"Cursed?" I ask skeptically.

Edward rolls his eyes but smiles. He doesn't seem offended in any way by Ben's and Jake's remarks. "The Cubs haven't won a World Series since 1908," he explains. "There's a belief among many Chicagoans that a Tavern owner cursed the team after he was asked to leave Wrigley Field because the goat he had with him was bothering other fans."

"He brought a goat to the baseball game?" Angela asks.

Ben laughs. "Yeah, Ang, a billy goat. And as the story goes the guy calls out 'Them Cubs, they ain't gonna win no more!' And they haven't in over a hundred seasons since."

"The only thing worse than being a Cubs fan is maybe a Marlins fan," Jake adds. Ben and Edward both laugh and I look around the table confused. Angela and Rachel both shrug. Yeah, I don't get it either.

Edward pours a glass of wine for each of us and then passes the bottle around the table. I take a sip and feel it going right to my head. It makes me realize just how ravenous I am, having not eaten all afternoon. I drink it quickly even though I probably shouldn't since I'm working off an empty stomach. But Edward was right, the pinot noir is delicious.

Angela starts talking to me about the B&B. She wants to know what the other guests are like and how many bookings I have for the next few weeks. I tell her about John and his friends and go over the list of upcoming reservations.

A few minutes later I take an opportunity between conversations to run to the ladies room and call Mike. I intend to get back to the table before our dinner comes. I'm feeling a little mommy guilt for being out and just want to say goodnight to Ty and Gabby before they fall asleep. Mike updates me on what they had for dinner and what they've been doing. I talk to each of them and say goodnight and sweet dreams before hanging up. I put my phone back in my purse and look up, surprised to see Edward in front of me.

"Hey," he says softly. "Everything alright?"

I notice he's coming from the direction of our table and not the men's room. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just wanted to talk to the kids before they fell asleep." Edward smiles at me unblinking, like he's studying my face.

"I was worried when you didn't come back," he explains. "I thought maybe the wine was getting to you already."

"I've only had one glass so far," I say. "But now that I know Tyler and Gabby are fine I think I'm ready for a second one."

Edward waves his hand out in front of his chest signaling for me to lead the way. When we return to the table I see that our food has arrived and everything looks really good. Edward refills our wine glasses and I thank him. His lifts his glass to me and smiles.

"What are we toasting to?" I ask.

"New friendships," he responds and we clink glasses. Only then does it occur to me that we left the rest of the table out of our toast. His bright green eyes are staring into my brown ones, dazzling me. I can hardly breathe.

"Cheers," I whisper and take another longer sip.

I quickly pick up my fork and turn away from Edward so he doesn't see the blush in my cheeks. Rachel grabs my attention and starts talking about her bar. Everyone falls into conversation with one another as we dig into the yummy food. Edward refills his own wine glass halfway through dinner and I ask him to give me some more too. He quirks an eyebrow at me but relents.

"I know how much alcohol I can handle, Mr. Cullen," I say in a flirty tone that I didn't intend to use.

He flashes me a brilliant smile and chuckles under his breath. "Very well, Miss Swan," he says in a ridiculously sexy voice. Then all of a sudden his expression becomes perplexed. "Or are you still a Newton?"

I grimace. Technically I _am_ still legally Isabella Newton, but I've been using my maiden name since Mike moved out of our house. "Only until the paperwork goes through," I begrudgingly admit. Edward doesn't appear to be any more pleased by my answer than I am to give it and that confuses me. Or is it the wine messing with my head? He did just toast to our new _friendship_, did he not?

After dinner the six of us stand outside the restaurant while Ben and Jake debate whether or not we should walk to the movie theater. After determining its only five blocks everyone agrees we can walk it. I take one step onto an uneven section of concrete and nearly fall over face first, and I'm not even wearing heels.

"Whoa," Edward calls catching my arm just before I go down for the count.

"Nice catch," I reply feeling my cheeks heating from embarrassment.

Angela giggles having drunk just as much wine as me, which happens to be three glasses. I used to be able to function after three. I really think the sidewalk is to blame here. "You better help her, Edward. Even sober Bella's a total klutz," Ang says. She winks at me discretely as if she's just done me a favor by calling attention to my disability.

"Thanks for the heads up," Edward replies and then links my elbow around his. The skin of his bare arm presses against mine and I nearly moan. Okay, maybe Angela is a genius. I'm really not drunk but if Edward will keep touching me like this then I'm willing to pretend.

"I think I'm going to hold on to you, if that's alright. If you fall a break a leg who's going to make me breakfast tomorrow?" he teases lightly. We start walking, slow and steady down the block.

"I knew you only liked me for my cooking!" I accuse.

Edward scoffs at that. "Bella, you're absurd. There's not a single thing about you that I don't like."

I have no idea what to say to that so I say nothing. For the remainder of the walk I'm completely silent all the while repeating his words over and over in my slightly tipsy head. _There's not a single thing about you that I don't like._

Not surprisingly Edward sits next to me in the theater. Angela is on my other side, and Ben is next to her. Rachel grabs the other seat next to Edward and Jake is nowhere to be found. He disappeared somewhere in the lobby after striking up a conversation with two women who were in line for popcorn.

I check my phone for messages before turning off the sound. By the time the previews are over Jake still hasn't joined us. Typically, that would piss me off considering he's the one who had to see this damn movie but when Edward leans in to me to whisper in my ear all is forgiven.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he whispers in my ear. His close proximity sends my pulse through the roof.

"No thanks, I'm okay right now," I reply trying to keep my voice even.

After the opening credits Jacob finally graces us with his presence. He sits directly behind me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Where have you been? And where's your food?" I whisper over my shoulder.

"What?" he replies leaning forward in his seat.

"You were in line for popcorn. Twenty minutes ago," I remind him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot because I met a woman," he says and waves a napkin in my face. It has a phone number written on it under the name Kara.

"Good for you, stud," I tease. He smiles and then someone a few rows away shushes us.

I turn my attention back to the movie. James Bond is kind of boring to me. I prefer the Pierce Brosnan era. After a while I find myself watching Edward's profile instead of the movie. I study his strong jaw line, the shape of his ear, the stubble beginning to poke out of his cheek. Then I move on to his forearm, casually resting on the armrest between us. I commit to memory the pattern of light colored hairs covering well defined muscles. He really is magnificent.

My phone buzzes.

I discreetly pull it from my jeans pocket and check the text message. It's from Angela. I look over at her and she's staring at the movie screen smirking.

WIPE THE DROOL AND KISS HIM ALREADY. OR HOLD HIS HAND. JUST STOP THE PATHETIC GAWKING!

Mortified to be caught I toss my phone in my purse and focus attentively on the remainder of the movie. I can only hope Edward didn't notice my staring at him. I'm sure Jacob did since he's sitting behind me. Thankfully he doesn't call me out on it.

On the ride home Ben drives again but this time Jake sits up front with him to discuss the movie. The consensus seems to be it was a good Bond flick. Edward is sort of quiet now but I don't think much of it. Everyone is tired. It's late and the good buzz I had going from the wine consumption has now turned to exhaustion. I've had a fun time tonight but am really looking forward to my bed.

We all say good night on the porch of the B&B. Edward asks if I'm coming inside but I just have zero energy left. I tell him I'll see him in the morning. Later when I'm finally home and turning over the events of the night in my mind a few things stick out as unusual to me. Certain things Edward did and said seemed remarkably date-like. But even so, we were out in a group of six people. This evening was in no way a real date. I still can't wrap my head around the possibility that Edward could be interested in me in any other way than friendship.

My baggage is far too heavy. Too heavy even for his lean muscular arms to carry. Even so, I can't stop thinking about those arms, and his face, hair, eyes, and smile for that matter as I snuggle in under my covers and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review! So, do you think Edward wanted it to be date?**


	8. Dinner Plans

8. Dinner Plans

Saturday morning I hurry over to Mike's apartment to pick up Tyler and Gabby. Going out to Port Angeles with my friends last night was fun but I miss the kids so much I can barely stand it. I don't even want to think about how they are planning to spend the night at their dad's again tonight. I just want to focus on the fun day I have planned to spend with them.

Mike and I don't have a set schedule for when each of us gets the kids, which I know makes things more confusing for them. Kids are better off with stability and it's been hard enough for them with the separation, but we both work jobs with fluctuating schedules. So far there haven't been any issues with determining what days they go to see Mike and hopefully we can continue that after the divorce is finalized. I don't ever want to fight with Mike over custody issues.

The one nice thing about Tyler and Gabby spending the night with Mike is that I get a big hug from both of them when I go to pick them up. I love how happy they are to see me. All three of them are still in pajamas when I arrive and eating cereal in front of the television. I'm forced to make conversation with Mike in the time it takes the kids to pack their overnight bags and get dressed.

"Did you have fun last night?" Mike asks sitting on the couch in flannel pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt.

"Yeah, we did. Jake thought that the restaurant he picked was too expensive but the rest of us really liked it."

Mike nods his head while chewing his Cocoa Pebbles. "I heard that Bond movie was good."

"Yeah, it was good," I reply ambiguously. There isn't much for me to elaborate on about the movie. I spent a good portion of it studying the profile of Edward's face. I can't even recall how it ended.

"You don't even like action movies," Mike chuckles. "How did Jacob get you to agree to a Bond film in the first place?"

I smile politely. "Yeah, well I'll admit I enjoyed dinner more than the movie. It was worth it to get out and see Ang and Rachel."

"Rachel went too? That's cool," he replies.

I purposely don't bring up Edward's name. There's really no point in upsetting him, not that anything is going on between me and Edward that would cause Mike to be upset. I'm just not ready to start mentioning other guy's names yet. That would just be too weird.

"So you want me to come get them at the house after dinner?" he asks shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"Can you come to the B&B around five instead? I have four guests this week. I'll have to cook for them and it's easier if the kids aren't underfoot."

"Sure. Everything going okay there?"

I nod my head and fight off a blush in my cheeks. Work has been great. I've really enjoyed my job the past week and a half and I'd rather not explain to Mike why that's the case.

Finally, Tyler comes out of the bedroom dressed with his book bag over one shoulder. Gabby follows him but her shirt is on backwards and her hair needs brushing. I hold out my arms for my little girl and help her with her shirt. Then the four of us watch the remainder of the Spongebob episode they were watching when I arrived while I comb out Gabby's hair.

The day of fun I have planned begins with a trip to the library. We get there in time for ten o'clock story hour. This weekend's story is a fairy tale with knights, dragons, and a princess. After that is a Lego building competition for 4-7 year olds. Samantha texted me the other day to say Aiden wanted to go and I wrote back that Tyler would love it too. The boys have so much fun building with the Legos while Gabby and I wander around the children's room looking for a few new books to read at bedtime.

When the activities are over we say goodbye to Aiden and his mom and head over to the diner for lunch. I promised the kids they could order whatever they want. This is an exciting idea for both of them. Tyler orders French toast with whipped cream and Gabby asks for macaroni and cheese. I could have made her the same exact thing at home but I don't point that out. As long as she's happy it doesn't matter what she orders.

We go home after lunch so Gabby can take a nap and Tyler and I play with Play-Doh at the kitchen table while she sleeps. By the time Gabby wakes up it's after two o'clock and I need to get over to the B&B. I show the kids a new DVD I bought for them and the promise of watching "Despicable Me" is an easy way of getting them to agree to spend the next few hours at mommy's work.

As I expected a sink full of dirty dishes is waiting for me at Weber's. The fishermen tracked mud all over the kitchen floor and the place smells like fish again. I'll bet anything that John, Dave, and Larry have made their rooms stink the same way. I put the new movie on for the kids and roll up my sleeves. First I wash all the dirty dishes. Then I start preparing dinner and an apple pie for dessert.

No one seems to be home and that makes my chores easier to accomplish. I clean the bathrooms and then mop the dirt off the kitchen floor. Every room has a laundry bag waiting for me and I was right about the aroma coming from three of the guest rooms. The red room smells divine, like soap and cologne. I want to stay in Edward's room just so I can smell him, but I force myself to leave after just a few sniffs. I don't know when to expect him home and really don't want to get caught snooping in his room.

I'm in the basement folding laundry when the front door opens. I can tell by the one set of footsteps that it is likely Edward who's returned, but since Tyler and Gabby are up there alone I decide to finish my laundry upstairs so I can see for myself. The credits are rolling on the TV set and I find only the kids in the living room.

"Who came in?" I ask Tyler.

"Doctor Edward," Tyler replies with a grin. He's got a lollipop in his hand. I glance over at Gabby and see one of her arms is hidden behind her back.

I roll my eyes and smile. "Go ahead and eat them. I hope you said thank you to Doctor Edward."

Gabby cheers and pulls her lollipop out from behind her back. I listen to them tell me about their favorite parts of Despicable Me while I finish with the laundry. Edward can be heard walking around his room and then the shower turns on but I try not to focus on his movements. When the laundry is all folded I go back to the kitchen and check on my apple pie. I'm making a meatloaf with mashed potatoes and carrots for dinner so as soon as the pie is done I set it aside to cool and put the meatloaf in the oven.

It's about 4:30 when the stairs creak and I hear Edward coming down, one hand rubbing his muscular abdomen through a lightweight t-shirt. His eyes find mine immediately; like he knew I'd be standing in the kitchen waiting for him.

"There's my girl," he greets me with a smile.

I blush and turn my back to him pretending to set the timer on the stove. "I'm your girl now, huh?" I reply dryly.

I hear him chuckle as he walks into the kitchen. "Anyone who makes me homemade apple pie is my girl," he says teasingly. "I could smell that heaven baking from my room. I don't know what you're trying to do to me, woman."

I smile while butterflies invade my stomach. I hope everyone else is hungry because there's no room left in my belly for me to eat any of the food I'm making. Edward comes to leans against the counter next to where I stand, prompting me to look at him.

"So how was your day?" I ask.

The second the words leave my mouth I regret them. I've just made myself sound like a happy housewife. All I need is the frilly apron and a strand of pearls. Before he has a chance to reply the front door opens again and John, Dave, and Larry shuffle in. They are loud as they enter, laughing and talking about their trip to the lake. I'm relieved for the interruption because Edward steps back to put a little more space between us in the kitchen. I hadn't even realized how close he'd been standing to me.

"We had a terrible time out on the water today," John grumbles as he walks through the hall on his way to his room.

"Yeah, those fish weren't biting for anything," Dave agrees. "So we're going to drown our sorrows over at Sarah's again."

I glance down at the food I'm in the middle of preparing and frown. "Are you going to have dinner first?" I ask politely.

"Nah. Thank you, but I think we're going eat at the bar, right guys?" Larry answers.

John laughs. "Yeah, since we couldn't catch any fish today we're just going to settle for drinking like one."

Larry and Dave both laugh and head towards their rooms. Edward crosses his arms over his chest and his face scrunches up in what looks like annoyance. John is still in the hall and I can tell he smells the apple pie.

"I'll make up some dinner plates and put them in the refrigerator if you change your minds later tonight. And there's apple pie here too," I offer cordially.

"Thanks, Bella. It smells fantastic," John says before disappearing up the stairs.

Edward's expression softens when I look at him. "I suppose it's just the four of us then," he says smiling.

"Actually it's going to be just you and me. Mike is picking up the kids in a few minutes so I hope you're really hungry."

"I skipped lunch today so I'm famished. I'll get out of your way and go hang out with the kids for a bit. Then you and I can have a nice quiet dinner together," he replies, his words sounding more like a question.

I nod and smile at him before turning back to the stove where my potatoes are now boiling. I listen as Edward joins Tyler and Gabby on the couch and asks them about their day. I listen to them as I continue to cook. Tyler regales him with the story of his Lego competition and Gabby asks him to read one of the books we picked out from the library. He agrees and from the kitchen I listen closely while he reads _Madeline and the Bad Hat_ to my daughter. John and his buddies come down freshly showered and dressed a few minutes later and say goodnight to everyone before leaving for the bar.

Just after five o'clock the front door opens and Mike comes in. The kids run excitedly to greet him, leaving Edward alone in the living room. I peek in to see him getting up from the floor where he was sitting with Gabby and reach for the newspaper that is lying on the coffee table. Mike hugs the kids and tells them to go pack up their things. He follows them into the living room and smiles when he sees me come around the corner from the kitchen.

"Hey," I greet.

"Hey Bells," he replies. "What smells so good?"

"It's probably the meatloaf you smell. Or I made a pie earlier."

Mike nods. "It's the meatloaf. You're still using my Nana's recipe, huh?"

"Yes," I answer bashfully. My eyes dart over to where Edward sits in one of the wingback chairs. I catch him looking at me briefly before he turns his attention back to the newspaper in his hands.

"Um, so the kids haven't eaten yet. I have plenty of food here if you want to stay," I offer.

The newspaper rustles in Edward's hands and I notice him watching Mike. I don't know what possessed me to invite Mike to dinner other than wanting to make sure the kids eat. A quiet meal with just Edward and me sounds really tempting, but a small part of my subconscious is also nervous about the idea of being alone here with Edward sharing food I've made and talking about our days.

"No, it's okay. I already took food out at home," Mike answers as he glances over at Edward.

Edward's grip on the newspaper relaxes and he smiles politely at my soon to be ex husband. This is going to be awkward but I have to make introductions now.

"Mike, this is Edward Cullen. He's moving to town to work at the doctor's office with his father. Edward, this is Mike Newton," I say.

Edward leans forward to stand but Mike holds his hand up gesturing for him to stay seated. "It's nice to meet you, Edward. Are you a doctor too?"

"Yes, I'm going to be the new pediatrician."

"Oh, nice. So I guess I'll see you next time one of the kids gets sick," Mike replies.

I watch nervously as my husband and my infatuation converse politely. And I chew the crap out of my bottom lip. Tyler and Gabby are oblivious to the tension I feel, happily packing their toys in the book bags.

"Well, welcome to town," Mike says and turns his attention back to me.

Mike and I discuss the logistics of my picking up the kids again tomorrow. He doesn't seem to have any problem talking to me just the same as if we were alone. He even mentions my request for him to sign the divorce paperwork and promises to get to it soon. Edward has gone back to reading the newspaper but the expression on his face keeps changing and I know he's paying more attention to me and Mike than what he's supposedly reading. Mike obviously doesn't consider Edward to be anything more than another guest at the B&B. It makes me a little nauseous with guilt to think of how quickly I've come to consider Edward to be so much more than just another guest.

Finally Mike leaves with Tyler and Gabby in tow. I miss them the second the door closes, and not just because I now have to go another night without my two babies. It's also because I'm trapped here alone with Mr. Sex on Legs. And he wants to eat my pie.

Just as that thought begins to bounce around my brain the oven timer beeps. I poke my head into the living room to let Edward know dinner is ready but he's already out of the chair and headed into the kitchen. I catch him just as he's opening the oven door.

"You weren't kidding about being famished," I tease.

He shoots me a devilish grin over his shoulder and proceeds to pull the meatloaf from the oven. I laugh at the sight of Edward wearing the oven mitts on his hands that Mrs. Weber knitted. He places the hot dish on top of the stove and takes a long sniff.

"Damn. Nana has some mad skills," he says referring to Mike's comment about my meatloaf smelling like his grandmother's.

I roll my eyes deliberately. Nana Newton certainly did know her way around the kitchen. I have no intention of telling Edward that Nana passed away two years ago, or that a majority of the yummy dishes I've fed him the past two weeks were her recipes.

Edward helps me get the food to the small kitchen table where we decide to eat. He looks like he can barely hold himself back from starting to eat until I'm seated. I pour us each a tall glass of water and sit down across from him. Just as I expected, he picks up his fork the second my butt hits the chair and shovels in a fork load.

I can't help giggling at his behavior. "Why didn't you eat lunch at the office today?" I ask curiously.

He finishes chewing the food in his mouth and takes a sip of water. "It was a long day. We were busy and until my license comes in I still can't do anything more than observe. It's very frustrating."

I nod my head, chewing. Before I can respond he changes the subject.

"Did you have a good time last night?" he asks, his eyes focused on the plate in front of him.

I push my fork around some carrots and then spear one before answering. "Yes, it was really nice to get out of town for a while. What did you think of my crazy friends?"

He smiles at me and the soulful look in his eyes makes my insides melt. Does he have any idea the power he holds over me without even trying? "They seem like really good people, but that doesn't surprise me being that they're friends of yours."

I blush a little and busy myself with taking another bite of my food. "So you had a good time too?" I wonder.

"I did. I feel the same way about getting out of Forks for a while. Small town living is proving to be more of a challenge than I expected."

"There's a lot more to do on a Friday night in Chicago I'm sure," I reply.

"That's an understatement. You are the only reason I haven't gone stir crazy here yet."

I look down again and see Edward's plate is empty. Instead of responding to his comment about me I wuss out and change the topic back to dinner. "Do you want another slice of meatloaf? Or more potatoes?" I offer.

Edward pushes his chair back an inch and places his hand over his stomach; the international sign of a full belly. "No thank you. I'm saving room for your apple pie."

What is it about hearing Edward's sexy voice utter the words "apple pie" that sounds so dirty? I blame my reaction completely on being a child of the 90's. Chris Klein's demonstration of what a woman feels like _on the inside_ will forever be burned into my brain.

Feeling uncomfortable in my own skin I get up to clear the table and for once Edward doesn't jump up to help me. I feel his eyes watching my back as I fill the sink with soapy water and it unnerves me. I hate that I have such a strong response to Edward. Again I wonder if he has any idea how I feel about him. How do I feel about him exactly?

The room is silent but for the sounds of water slopping around in the sink and the scratching of my Brillo pad against the plates. After I've placed a few clean dishes into the drying rack I hear Edward's chair creak as he stands and moves to my side. His hand reaches for the dishtowel and begins wiping down one of the dinner plates.

"You don't have to-"

"Stop it, Bella. Honestly," he chuckles. "How many times do I have to tell you not to treat me like a guest here. Is that really how you still see me?"

I glance up to look into his eyes and see his expression is serious. He wants a real answer. "No, Edward. You are much more than a guest to me now," I say sincerely. Let him make what he will of that.

My answer appears to please him because he smiles happily and reaches for another plate to dry. We continue washing and drying until the sink is empty. I'm still going over our brief exchange in my mind when he tosses the dishtowel on the countertop and sighs.

"So your ex has the kids again tonight, huh?" he says.

"Um, yeah. I hate not having them at home two nights in a row but Saturday is Mike's usual night with them," I explain shrugging.

"It's too quiet at home without them, right?" he guesses, oddly hitting the mark exactly.

"Way too quiet," I agree.

He smiles and I wonder what he's thinking. "So stay here with me for a while. It's too quiet here too. Let's have a glass of wine with your pie."

I giggle, not able to control myself. "Pie," I repeat. "Are you sure I didn't drink enough last night? I think I can still feel it in my bloodstream."

"Bella, I am a doctor. I assure you there's no alcohol left in your blood," he teases rolling his eyes. "But come, we can fix that."

He walks over to the refrigerator and pulls a new bottle off the top. Where is he getting all these bottles? Like a magnet I feel him pull me out of the kitchen and across the hall to the living room. This is definitely becoming routine for us and I don't know if having an after dinner ritual with Edward pleases me or terrifies me. Probably a little of both.

Edward puts his boy scout skills to work again getting a fire started in just a few minutes. I know how to open the wine bottle after having watched him do it a number of times so while he's working on the fireplace I pour each of us a large glass. We sit in our respective wingback chairs watching the flames lick the firewood and listening to the crackling and popping sounds.

"You never told me why work was so stressful today," I say as a means of getting him talking. The silence is cozy but it makes me feel things I have no business feeling for my new friend. I need a distraction from the warm feeling inside me that has nothing to do with the blazing fire.

Edward sighs and then takes a long drink from his glass. "My father has a very specific way of running the office. His system is old fashioned and I find it very frustrating. He doesn't want to even consider my suggestions. We had a little argument over computer technology and he reminded me whose medical practice we were in. And since I can't see patients he's still doing it all himself. I can see why he needs another doctor in the office. He's under a lot of stress."

"Dr. Cullen is a wonderful physician; so attentive and thorough," I say trying to think of something positive to offer him about his father.

"Yes, he is. But unfortunately his devotion to each patient is what makes him always run behind schedule. And his archaic computer system doesn't help when updating patient charts. As if all that isn't enough to deal with, one of the nurses keeps coming on to me."

My eyes widen in surprise. The idea of one of Edward's nurses finding him attractive is not at all hard to believe. I'm sure Edward has been the subject of water cooler discussion since he first arrived, maybe even before then. What surprises me is that Edward seems so put off by it.

"What's the matter? Is it Eleanor?" I tease. Eleanor is the oldest nurse at Dr. Cullen's office, easily pushing seventy.

Edward laughs and then finishes the wine in his glass. Damn, he's drinking quickly this evening. I think I've barely had two sips. I let more of the liquid flow down my throat to catch up with him and also to loosen myself up.

"It's not Ellie," Edward replies. "It's this young nurse named Kim. She's always placing her hand on my shoulder or leaning in too close. And she stares at me from across the room like she's trying to undress me with her eyes."

I'm guilty of that particular offense too, not that I'd ever admit it. Edward notices my lack of response and of course calls me out on it.

"What?" he asks expectantly.

"Nothing. It's just, well... can you really blame her? Have you seen yourself?"

Crap, what's the matter with me! I gulp the remaining wine in my glass. Edward laughs softly and I can actually detect a little blush in his cheeks. It's freaking adorable. He has no words and we just sit there, looking at the fire, not speaking. After a minute I can't take the crushing tension any longer.

"The Kim in your office is Kim Delaney, right? I went to high school with her. She was very popular, used to getting any boy she went after."

"Great," Edward replies sarcastically reaching for the bottle of Chardonnay.

I hold out my glass for him and he fills it before doing the same to his own. "Thank you, kind sir," I say playfully.

"You're very welcome, my dear," he plays along.

"So, what do you have planned for tomorrow? The office is closed Sundays, right?"

"It is, so no work tomorrow. I have a meeting at Harper & Roach at ten thirty and then I need to do a little research on building a house. Emmett's going to handle the bulk of the work, all the construction, inspections, and things of that nature but I want to get some idea of what I'm getting myself into."

"I still can't get over you wanting to build on that land. How long will the whole project take?"

"Six months or more. Why, am I wearing out my welcome already?" he teases. "Don't worry, I won't be here that whole time."

"You won't? Why not?" I reply quickly unable to hide the disappointment in my voice. It makes him smile.

"I can't afford Mr. Weber's nightly rate for that long a time. My mother's looking into finding a house or an apartment where I can do a short term lease."

Ugh, I am still dying to know why he doesn't just stay at Esme and Carlisle's house. But regardless, I don't like this new development at all. And it isn't only because the only apartment complex in town is where my soon to be ex husband currently resides. I'm not ready for Edward to leave here yet.

"After the summer season is over our occupancy really drops off. We haven't been booked solid after September in all the years we've been open. I can talk to Mr. Weber for you; maybe get you a reduced rate for an extended stay. If you'd be interested in that, I mean. I don't mean to be presumptuous."

"You really think he would go for that? Honestly, I hate the idea of having to move somewhere else temporarily," he says while picking at a piece of lint on his jeans. "And I like seeing you every day. It makes me feel less alone," he admits.

Pain in my lower lip makes me realize how hard I'm biting down on it. My eyes flicker over to Edward and I find him watching me intently. "I like seeing you every day too," I say softly.

He looks relieved by my admission. This is the closest we've come to declaring any kind of feelings for each other, however innocent or friendly in nature they may be. A hundred thoughts are invading my mind making it hard to form coherent thoughts. Edward is still staring at me, his green eyes burning brighter than the fire in front of us. The phone rings and I nearly jump out of my skin. Edward chuckles nervously and leans back in his chair. I hadn't even realized we'd been inching close to one another until he pulls back.

I run for the phone, catching it just before going to voicemail. "Hello? Weber Bed and Breakfast. This is Bella speaking."

"Mommy?" a tiny little voice says in my ear.

"Gabby. Hi sweetheart. Is everything okay?" I ask turning my back on Edward.

"Daddy told me I had to ask you to watch his movie."

"What movie, baby?"

"Mommy, I'm not a baby!" Gabby moans.

"Sorry, Gabrielle. Mommy forgets you don't like being called a baby anymore. You're right; you're a big girl now."

I hear Edward laugh behind me and I turn sideways so I can see his face. He's looking at me with a strange expression, that same one he got when we first met. He's trying to figure me out again.

"Can I watch it, Mommy?"

"Watch what?"

"Face Punch," Gabby answers.

"No, Gabby. You cannot watch a movie called Face Punch! Can you put daddy on the phone please?"

I look over at Edward and mouth 'sorry' to him. He shakes his head and smiles, mouthing back 'it's okay.'

I hear shuffling on the other end of the phone and finally Mike's voice. "I told her no already. She insisted on asking you anyway," he defends.

"It's okay; just please find something else to put on. I think that movie's rated R," I say sternly.

"I know, I know. Um, Bells… we tried calling you at home first but got no answer. What are you still doing at work?"

I look at the clock and see that it's after seven o'clock. I've been chatting with Edward for over two hours. I can't believe so much time has passed so quickly. "Oh, I ah, was taking advantage of the kids not being here to get some chores done and I lost track of time."

"Alright, we'll don't work too hard. And don't worry about us, we'll find a nice G-rated movie to watch."

"Thank you. Good night Mike. Tells the kids I love them."

"I will. Goodnight, Bella."

I hang up the phone and place it gently back in the cradle. Talking to Mike has thrown a wet blanket on the fire that was raging between Edward and me a moment ago. I'm thankful for the interruption. It gives me time to reign in the feelings I'd been allowing myself to indulge in. My heart flutters around this man in a way I've never experienced before. I felt a spark; and I don't think it was entirely one sided. But something about this just doesn't feel right.

I still cannot bring myself to really believe Edward has any kind of romantic or sexual attraction to me. Is it possible that Edward does like me? The way Kevin _like liked_ Winnie Cooper? And even if he actually does, I don't know that I could handle his affection right now. Dealing with the kids, my job, and the divorce, I feel like my plate is full. I'm still convinced this emotional connection I feel is all in my head because I can't even begin to consider the alternative.

I sigh. What am I doing drinking wine with him here all alone? I need to get out of here. "I need to go home," I say aloud as I walk back into the living room.

"Is something the matter with the kids?" Edward asks with genuine concern marring his beautiful face.

"No. No, they're just fine. I need to go home. To my house. Because that's where I live," I ramble.

I'm acting strange and I know it. My heartbeat is picking up and I just need some air. Edward looks sad that I'm leaving and that just makes me feel even more nervous. He follows me into the hall where I pick up my purse and keys.

"You shouldn't drive, even if it's only a couple blocks, Bella," Edward says.

"Yes, you're right. I think I'll walk. I could use the air. I'll see you in the morning, Edward. Good night!" I call out over my shoulder as I quickly escape through the front door. Once I am outside in the cool damp air I can finally breathe again.

I've started feeling that vibe from him. The same one I felt from Mike once upon a time, and the same one that Jacob gives off when his guard is down. The way I feel about Edward after just a few short weeks tells me dating him could never be just some casual thing. I don't even want to think about these feelings that Edward may or may not have for me until Mike signs those papers and that chapter of my life is closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, boy. It won't be long now... Please leave a review :-)**


	9. Turning Point

9: Turning Point

The kids and I don't get to the B&B until around nine o'clock on Sunday. It makes for a later than usual breakfast for my guests but I purposely wanted to miss Edward's morning run. My heart and my hormones couldn't take seeing him shirtless and glistening with sweat today. He hasn't worn a shirt on his runs since that first morning when I was in the kitchen upon his return. I feel bad for dodging him, and for running out so fast last night but I really needed to put some space between us. The sexual tension I was feeling was unbearable. This crush is really doing a number on me.

The timing actually worked out well this morning. I made a big breakfast of eggs, sausage, and hash browns for the three merry fishermen and Edward. John, Dave, and Larry checked out about an hour ago and I sent them off with wrapped up pieces of apple pie for the road. I was getting used to the sounds of their laughter in the house as they told stories about one another and bantered back and forth. They were fun and friendly, and I was sad to see them go. John promised to be back next season and I said I was going to hold him to that. Mr. Weber would be thrilled to have three return bookings next spring.

I continue to miss my fishermen friends until I walk into Larry's fishy smelling room and see the pile of laundry waiting for me. I actually use the expression Egads! when I find the same size mound in John's room upstairs. I can hear Edward chuckling at me through the wall as I put my hands on my hips. This is not funny; I am up to my eyeballs in dirty foul smelling towels and linens.

I bang on the wall separating us a few times. "Hey you, cut out the chortling over there at my expense!" He laughs harder. I'm about to yell through the wall again when I see Edward standing in the doorway to the yellow room.

"Look at this place!" I say exasperated.

Edward takes in the view, his eyes roaming from the pile of laundry on the floor to me, over to the pile of dirty dishes on the night stand and then back to me. I feel like his eyes are lingering on my hips, where my fists are still firmly clenched. I huff dramatically to blow a loose strand of hair out of my face.

He smiles deliberately. "Yep, this room is trashed. And it smells like dead fish," he says. "I'd love to stick around to see what other funny sayings might come out of your mouth but I have to get over to Harper & Roach."

"Right, your big meeting about the land purchase?" I reply feeling myself calm down a little. This will be fine. I have all day to clean.

"Yep, wish me luck. I'll be home for dinner."

My heart leaps hearing him call this place _home_. "Good luck, Edward. And don't be late. I'm making Cornish hens and roasted red potatoes."

"Wow, fancy dinner; I'll definitely be here," he comments.

"We have new guests checking in. Once you've been here over a week I slack off and just serve meatloaves," I tease.

Edward smiles. "Don't knock Nana's meatloaf," he warns with mock severity. "I really gotta run, see you tonight."

"Bye," I say with a sigh.

I can hear Edward talking to Tyler and Gabby for a minute and then the front door opens and shuts. "Ty!" I shout down to my son. "Come help Mommy with these sheets and I'll give you a dollar!"

With my two happy helpers I get all the dirty bed sheets and towels down to the basement in two trips. It costs me two bucks but is well worth it. I spend the rest of the morning doing dishes and Febreezing the three empty rooms like a madwoman. I might utter the phrase 'Aye carumba' when I look under Dave's bed and find a slew of dirty plates and candy wrappers. I laugh to myself and make sure to leave a little note on Edward's pillow that reads: AYE CARUMBA, 11:56AM, DAVE'S ROOM. He should get a kick out of that one.

Luckily, my new guests don't arrive until after lunch so I only have to feed the kids and myself. Macaroni and cheese with hot dogs is served at noon and we're all relaxing in the living room by one o'clock. I still have two loads of linens in the dryer but all in all, it's been a rather productive morning. We're watching a movie when Kelly Olsen arrives with her young daughter an hour later.

"Hello! Welcome to the Weber Bed and Breakfast. I'm Bella," I greet with a warm smile. We shake hands.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Kelly, and this is my daughter, Leila."

Kelly is attractive and well groomed, in her late twenties I'd guess with long brown hair. Her daughter, Leila, is six years old with pretty dark features to match her mother's. I go about getting them checked in while Leila wanders into the living room with the other kids. Gabby squeals with delight to see a potential playmate. She's a few years younger than Leila but I hope they will get along well.

"Is your stay business or pleasure?" I ask while Kelly signs the check-in book.

She looks up and smiles. "Both I suppose. I'm thinking of moving here so we've come to get a feel for the town, tour the school, and look at some houses. I'll need to see about finding a job too if we decide to relocate. I'm just so sick of city life."

"Where do you live now?" I wonder fascinated to learn about anyone who hails from a big city.

"Portland. I want Leila to grow up in a small town. I love the idea of raising her in a place without all the concrete, where there's a real sense of community and everyone knows one another, you know?"

"Well, you've come to the right place for that. As a lifelong resident here I'd be happy to answer any questions you have about Forks," I say politely.

I find it odd that some people seek out a town like Forks, while I would like nothing more than to escape it. Edward's mother had the same romanticized notions of small town living when she convinced Edward's father to move here. He doesn't share his parents love for simplicity; I know he misses Chicago. I suppose that's one thing Edward and I have in common. We'd both prefer to live in the concrete jungle that this wet mossy forest.

Briefly, I wonder if there is a Mr. Olsen out there somewhere but have the decency not to ask. I do notice her ring finger is bare. It was a wise decision to assign them a room on the first floor, I decide. Though I don't know how long I'll be able to keep my sexy doctor hidden away upstairs. I hate that I'm even thinking these kinds of thoughts but there's no use denying them. Avoidance hasn't worked out too well; denial seems like an equally useless plan of action.

I show Kelly to their room and help her carry one of the suitcases. They packed light and will only be staying a few days. The fishermen's rooms have all be thoroughly cleaned today but even so, I've decided to put them in the blue room which hasn't been occupied for a while. It's next to Larry's empty room and hopefully there's no lingering fish odor. Kelly leaves the door open while she freshens up from their long drive and Leila seems right at home playing Barbie's with Gabby. My daughter is in seventh heaven already.

Dinner is about fifteen minutes from being done when Edward finally returns. I want to hear all about his day but I'm caught up in food preparation and can't leave the stove. It's important to me to make a good impression on the new guests, and to be honest with myself, I'm still trying to impress Edward too. Kelly is sitting in the living room, familiarizing herself with one of my hand drawn town maps while the kids play Legos on the floor.

Edward sees Kelly sitting there but still comes into the kitchen to greet me first. One point for Bella. The butterflies fly a little victory lap around my tummy. He leans against the counter, smiling at me as I rush around to get everything ready at once. I think he likes seeing me flustered.

"Need any help?" he offers politely.

I let him take the serving bowls to the dining table as they become ready. Soon I've got it all done and ring the bell over the sink to call everyone to the table. I love ringing that bell. Even though everyone in the house is just in the next room, I get a nostalgic warm and fuzzy feeling inside when I hear the bell ring. It belonged to Angela's grandmother, the original owner of the house, and reminds me of my childhood.

The six of us congregate in the dining room and I make the necessary introductions. "Kelly, this is Edward Cullen. He's new to town and is about to take over as our pediatrician. Edward, Kelly and her daughter, Leila, are thinking about moving to Forks too."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she says with a flutter of her eye lashes.

"Likewise," Edward replies walking past two empty chairs to take the seat beside me. Another point for Bella.

Edward has polite conversation with Kelly while I dish food out onto the kids' plates and cut up their meat. He asks about her interest in moving to town and he shares his parents experience with that same decision.

"What made you decide on Forks of all places, Kelly?" Edward asks conversationally.

"My cousin grew up here. He convinced me to consider the town when I mentioned I was moving, so here I am. He feels the same way about this place as your mother does. I would stay with him but he's married with four sons." She smiles and rolls her eyes.

Kelly's description of her cousin is enough for me to identify him. George Olsen. Wife, Beth Anne. They have four boys, the oldest of which will be sorely disappointed to learn Edward is building on the land off that dirt path in the woods. See how small this town is? Absurd. George is a nice enough guy. He's in his late thirties and manages the only men's clothing store in town. Because of his age and profession I don't run into George or Beth Ann often, but I think Charlie's played poker with him a time or two.

"Well, coming from someone who has just made the decision you're contemplating, I have to say that if a close knit community is what you're after, this is the place. Everywhere I go people already seem to know who I am," Edward says chuckling.

Kelly takes a bite of food and makes a yummy noise. "So, Edward, if you've already decided to move here why are you staying here at Weber's? If you don't mind my asking."

"Mostly for Bella's cooking," he replies and winks at me. "And also because I'm building a house and it won't be ready for quite some time."

I know I'm blushing now. "Edward, how did your meeting go?" I ask remembering he was going over paperwork with the realtor today.

Edward's face lights up with excitement. "I signed the paperwork. Emmett emailed me some specs. He's working on a schedule and thinks I might be able to move in by Christmas."

"Christmas!" I exclaim in a high squeaky voice. Where did that come from?

Edward chuckles at my reaction but nods his head. "Yep, cross your fingers."

I can't believe Edward might be living here for the next six months. I really need to convince Mr. Weber to lower his rate so Edward won't have to leave.

"That's very exciting," Kelly replies, giving him that_ look_. The one that says '_I'm enjoying this pleasant conversation, but when can we take this to the bedroom?_' "Any tips for me about the houses on the market here? My boyfriend and I were hoping to find a three bedroom with a yard for Leila."

Once I hear that blessed word _boyfriend_ my whole body relaxes. Maybe I was wrong about her. "But then we broke up. So it's just me and Leila now," she shrugs.

Bad words. Lots of bad words are being shouted inside my head. Damn it, I'm pathetic. If I have no intentions of dating this man then I really need to accept the fact that sooner or later someone else will. Ugh, I am not looking forward to that. Just, please God, don't let it be Jessica. Or Angela, that would be awkward. Or Kim the nurse. Damn it...

"Bella?" Edward says. I have a feeling it isn't the first time he's called my name.

"Yes?" I reply coming out of my inner diatribe.

He smiles knowing he caught me daydreaming at the table. "I was going to offer to help you clear the table."

I look around and see everyone's plates are clean already. I guess that means everyone liked the food. Why is it that preparing the meal takes hours and eating it takes a few minutes?

"I'd appreciate that, thank you," I say returning his smile.

Gabby and Tyler bring their plates to the sink and then I tell them to put away all the toys. We've been here all day and I'd like to get them home as soon as I can. I wash dishes while they clean up the mess of Legos all over the living room floor. I hear Gabby asking Leila if they can play again tomorrow. It's really cute to see her with another girl. She wants a baby sister so badly but I know that isn't in the cards for us. It makes me kind of sad. There are far too many boy children in this town. I'm sure it won't bother her so much when she hits her teen years.

"Drifting off again?" I hear Edward ask.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry. I'm sort of out of it today."

"Did you get all your cleaning done? How bad was it?" Edward asks referring to the mess I had to deal with when he left this morning.

"It was bad, I'm not gonna lie. But I got everything done by the time Kelly checked in, thank goodness. Oh, crap. Except I have sheets and pillow cases in the dryers," I answer more to myself than to him.

"I'll get them," Edward replies and is on his way down the basement steps before I can refuse. Honestly, this man. He's so eager to please.

Gabby and Tyler come into the kitchen with their bags packed and look happy to be leaving. They haven't been home since yesterday morning. Edward carries both loads of clean sheets up from the basement and deposits them on the green room's bed. He eyes my kids as he reenters the kitchen.

"Are you guys headed out so soon?" he asks.

I've just finished the dishes and turn around as I dry my hands on a clean towel. "Yes, I need to get the kids home. And I'm exhausted," I say.

"Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow?" Edward asks.

"I'll be here right after dropping them off at daycare. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I thought I only get meatloaf from here on out?" he teases grinning at me with a twinkle in his pretty green eyes.

"Obviously I'm cooking a hot breakfast to impress Kelly and Leila, not you. I was just asking your preference," I reply with a silly grin to match his.

"How about pancakes?"

"You got it. Have a good night, Edward."

He looks to the kids and gives them each a high five. Then turns back to me and says, "Have a good night, Miss Swan."

Edward gets himself a glass of water and heads up the stairs. Just as I'm shuffling the kids towards the front door I hear the floorboards creak above my head as Edward enters his room. A few seconds later his infectious laughter floats down the stairs. He found my note on his pillow.

The next day I take Tyler and Gabby to daycare and hurry over to the B&B for breakfast. I'm looking forward to getting to work again, not a good sign for my self preservation. No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about Edward Cullen. Luckily, I have three guests to feed and lots of chores to keep me busy. Then I have plans with Angela to hang out at Sarah's after work. I'm in need of some serious girl time.

Today I make sure to be in the kitchen when Edward returns from his run because I intentionally dodged him yesterday and now I'm experiencing withdrawal. Yes, bare-chested Edward withdrawal, it's a real thing. Kelly's bedroom door is closed when he walks passed; too bad for her. Edward greets me with a smile and wipes the sweat off his face with the t-shirt he holds in his left hand. I've learned that's the best opportunity to sneak a quick look at his upper body without him noticing.

"Good run?" I ask.

"Very good," he replies and then darts up the stairs. A minute later I hear the water running in the bathroom. Edward seems to be quite consistent in the morning and I like being privy to his morning routine. It makes me feel close to him in a strange way.

Pancakes with blueberries, strawberries, and maple syrup are served at eight am. Mr. Beautiful has eyes the size of saucers when he comes downstairs and sees I've come through for him once again. Over breakfast I give Kelly some more tips on the town. She's going over to the school first and wanted to know where a nice place to have lunch would be. I recommend the local diner because there really aren't many other options. Kelly is a nice woman and Leila is a well behaved kid. I really like them both and a part of me hopes they do decide to move to Forks. I could see us being friends. Unless she starts dating Edward. I physically shiver at the thought.

Edward says he's leaving for Dr. Cullen's office just a few minutes after breakfast. "Have you looked outside today, pal. I hope someone is picking you up," I say pointing out the window at the heavy rainfall.

"Shit, I keep forgetting how much it rains here," he says frowning. "I'm still working on getting a car."

"Yeah, you really need to get a set of wheels. You can borrow mine today if you want. I don't go pick up the kids until 4:30."

He grins but refuses to accept the offer to drive my car. "Thank you, but I'll manage. The office is only five or six blocks from here."

I quirk an eyebrow at him as he reaches for one of the courtesy umbrellas that sit at the base of the coat rack by the front door. He's going to get soaked and he doesn't even have rain boots on his feet. I wonder if he really just hates my old junker. My rusty dented car may be an eyesore but she has been good to me the last six years.

"Suit yourself, Honda hater," I tease. He smiles guiltily knowing I've got him pegged. I decide to just let him walk in the rain in his dress shoes; he'll learn quickly.

"I'm making lasagna for dinner and will leave it warming in the oven, okay? My father's coming over for dinner at my house so I won't be back tonight. Do you need me to do anything for you today?"

"Just some clothes to wash. I left them in the designated laundry bag," he replies.

"Okay, I'll take care of it. Have a good day, Doctor."

He chuckles fiddling with the umbrella at the front door. "You too, Hotel Manager. Tell the Chief I said hello."

I watch him walk out into the rain and barely miss stepping into a deep puddle. "Egads!" he exclaims looking back at me and winking. I laugh uncontrollably as I wave goodbye and close the front door tightly.

I can't stop smiling for at least twenty minutes. Edward seems to have that effect on me quite often. I continue to grin like a fool as I start on my mental list of chores for the day. Kelly doesn't have any laundry for me yet so I take Edward's bag down to the basement and get his load started. I have some other chores to do like dusting, vacuuming, and washing the dishes from breakfast. I spend the afternoon whistling while I work with daytime talk shows on the living room television to keep me company.

Kelly and Leila have been out all day and I hope they're finding the town to their liking. They haven't yet returned by the time I leave to pick up Tyler and Gabby at 4:15 so I leave a note on the refrigerator to tell them about the lasagna I made. There's a Caesar salad prepared and wrapped up in the fridge to go with it. I make sure to set the table for three and return Edward's clean laundry to his room before I leave for the day.

Charlie shows up at my house around 5:30 and I've got dinner in the oven already. Tyler and Gabby love it when their grandpa comes to visit. He keeps them busy while I finish getting our food on the table. After eating together I get everyone situated on the sofa. Pajamas are on, kitchen is cleaned, and I instruct my father as to what snacks the kids are allowed to have when they get hungry again. Charlie is going to watch a movie with them while I go meet Angela at Sarah's.

I kiss the kiddies goodbye and head out the door dressed in snug denim jeans and a pink top that shows just the right amount of cleavage. I'm feeling rather good tonight and looking forward to catching up with Angela. We meet inside the bar and find ourselves a table. It's not very busy being a Monday night. I recognize some of Rachel's regulars, and one or two people I went to high school with. We plop down in our chairs and sigh at the same time, which then makes us both giggle. This feels good.

"You first or me?" Angela asks. It seems like we both are in need of girl talk tonight.

"After you. What's been happening with Ben lately? Or _not_ happening I should say," I joke.

Angela's mouth turns up into a smile slightly but then it slips away. "Friday night was fun but it made me realize Ben is never going to ask me out. If we're ever going to become more than just friends I will probably have to initiate it, which I think I'm ready to do. I just don't know how to go about it."

"He does scare easy," I agree. "Ang, I'm proud of you for wanting to take control. It's time, and if Ben is really the man you want then go get him already!"

"But how, Bella? Tell me what to do!"

Just as I'm about to give her my advice Rachel comes over to our little table. "Hey ladies, looking good tonight!" she greets cheerily. "What are we drinking?"

"Hey, Rach! I'll take a margarita and a water please," Angela says.

"Same for me. How are you?"

Rachel glances around the modestly filled bar and smiles. "Can't complain. Looking forward to tourist season of course. Thanks for sending those guests over last week, Bells. They sure can drink!"

"Ah, yes. My merry fishermen. They were cool, just a tad on the messy side," I reply crinkling my nose.

"We had fun here the other night. They were drinking and carrying on; entertained the whole crowd," Rachel says.

"I hope they behaved," I laugh. "They said you were awesome too, which was no surprise to hear."

"You got that right! Well, let me go make your drinks. I'll have one of my waitresses bring them over. Come sit at the bar later if I'm not busy."

"We will. Thanks, Rachel."

"So about Ben," I say to get us back on track; this particular conversation is long overdue. "I've been thinking about how you should do this for years, Angela. Seriously, years. What you need to do is take him somewhere you're both comfortable. I'd suggest Margo's Coffee Shop. It's cozy, soft music in the background, big comfy sofas where you can sit next to him and sip cappuccino. Talk to him for a while like always, make sure he's giving you that look that he always gives you, and then just put your hand over his. It's subtle; you won't have to worry about getting the right words out. Just take his hand, look into his eyes, and smile that super sweet Angela smile."

"You think he'll get the message? What if he just assumes my hand is cold and I want him to warm it up?" she asks seriously.

I roll my eyes. "Then tell him your lips are chilly too."

She giggles. "You might be on to something, Bells. I've been fixated on exactly _how_ to phrase what I want to say. Do I go with "Ben, I'm in love with you," or "I think we should go out on a date," or even "Kiss me already, you friggin' idiot!"

We both laugh as the waitress delivers our margaritas. I love Angela so much, she is truly the best friend a girl could ask for, and I really want her to be happy. We toast to our friendship and clink our glasses together.

"Now about you, missy," she says pointing her finger at me. "How are you going to tell Edward Cullen how you feel about him?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have anything to tell! He's too sexy for his own good and I'm a little infatuated. I'm dealing with it, making sure he's a satisfied B&B customer, and when he isn't looking I wipe off the excess drool," I tease.

"Um, Bella? Were you at the same dinner and movie I was Friday night? That man is severely crushing on you."

"No, he isn't, Ang. He just went with us because he's trying to make some friends in a new town. And even if he was into me, I'm not ready to date," I argue.

"Bella, you know how great I think it would be if you could fix your marriage. Believe me, I do. But if you've really moved on then it's okay to start dating other men. Of course Mike will have a hard time with it, but that will happen regardless of how long you wait."

"Not if I wait until he's remarried," I reply only half kidding.

She rolls her eyes at me. "You are too much! Edward Cullen likes you."

"This you're absolutely positive about after meeting him, what three times? But you still aren't convinced Ben Cheney wants you after _nine years_?"

Angela thinks for a moment and can't come up with a defense. She knows I have a valid point. "There's much more at stake with me and Ben. We have a long standing friendship that would be ruined if I admit my feelings and it turns out he's not into me too. But Edward is new to town. If I'm wrong, which I'm not, then you let it roll of your back and move on to the next guy."

I scoff. "What next guy? There's no one in this town who hasn't known me since we were in diapers. And Edward is my friend now. It's not a nine year relationship like yours but I still wouldn't want to ruin it by confessing to him about my crush."

Angela smiles. "Crush, huh? The way you were swooning over him when he first got to town I would have thought you were halfway in love with him already. Are you really going to let him get away?"

"Ang, the very idea of Edward and me together makes my palms sweat. I have butterflies permanently living in my stomach cavity. And I feel crazed with jealousy whenever another woman shows interest in him. Which has happened three times already." Samantha, Nurse Kim, and Kelly. Four if you count Mrs. Coleman, which I should because of her comment about his fantastic ass.

I sigh. "There's a pretty young woman staying at the B&B this week. She has a daughter and mentioned a recent ex-boyfriend back home but I've seen the way she looks at Edward. It's the same way every woman looks at him. I can't help feeling ridiculously jealous that they likely ate dinner together at the house tonight. You're right that I don't want him dating anyone else," I say; my mind starting to wander and I don't like where it is going.

"And has Edward shown interest in her too?" Angela asks intrigued.

"Not really. He's been polite and friendly, but hasn't made a particular effort to talk to her like he has with me."

Angela quirks her eyebrow at me and smiles. Then the light bulb in my mind brightens from a low glow to a blinding shine as I realize what I've said. If I am completely honest with myself then I have to admit that I have felt a few times like Edward was staring at me just a little too long, or was maybe a little too excited to see me in the morning. Too interested in my dull, completely average life. No man likes helping a woman with housework and he's made an obvious attempt to get my kids to like him...

Oh shit.

Ooooh shit.

"I have no idea what I'm doing. Edward is so sweet, and handsome, and fun, but I've never dated anyone but Mike," I whine.

"And even at sixteen you were never this giddy over Mike Newton," she points out.

Yeah, I'd noticed that too. "Say you're right and he does have feelings for me... what on Earth would I tell Tyler and Gabby?" I whisper.

Angela gazes at me, her expression full of sympathy. She understand how much I love my children and how I hate what my selfishness has done to the family. "You tell them he's your friend, Bells. And if or when it becomes something serious you tell them the truth."

My mind drifts back to the B&B and I wonder what's happening there right now. I can picture Leila sound asleep in the blue room. What if Kelly finds Edward sitting by the fire with his glass of wine? Out of pure politeness he would undoubtedly invite her to join him. I know how much he hates being there alone. Could she resist his charms? Would she even want to? The idea of her sitting with him in front of the fire, enjoying his company the way I've become so accustomed to doing lately makes me practically lose my mind.

"Kelly and Edward are together there right now. What if something happens between them? I've been trying so hard to show disinterest, to hide my true feelings," I trail off lost in my own thoughts.

Angela looks at me with a knowing smirk. "You're ditching me to go check on your guests, aren't you?"

She knows me too well. "I'm so sorry," I try to say.

Ang puts her hand up to stop me. "It's okay. You go do what you gotta do. If Ben was hanging out with another pretty girl right now I'd be just as frazzled."

I thank her for understanding over and over while fumbling with my wallet. I leave enough money to cover my half of the check and a good tip and then race back to the B&B. All appears quiet when I pull up outside. It is eleven o'clock after all. Opening the front door I find the downstairs rooms are all dark. No lights are on except the bulb over the stove in the ventilation hood. I'm relieved to not find Edward and Kelly cozying up in the wingback chairs. Tiptoeing down the hall I see the door to Kelly and Leila's room closed. I can hear the soft sounds of the television through the wall. I'm too nervous to go upstairs and spy on Edward but can hear no sounds coming from the second floor.

I think about leaving; turning around and driving back to the bar. But Angela has probably left by now. And Charlie isn't expecting me home for another hour so I decide to stay. I take the B&B log book to the kitchen table and start going over my bookings and receipts. As twisted as it is, I feel comforted sitting here in the dark kitchen knowing that directly above me Edward is sleeping peacefully.

The accounting for the Bed & Breakfast is rather simple. I need to tally up the income for each month and keep record of all the money I spend paying bills and buying groceries. All those figures are written down so I can add up total revenue and total expense for the month. With any luck, I'll come out with a positive number at the bottom of the page.

With the light provided from the oven hood I diligently tally up all my receipts from June. So far it's looking like a lucrative month thanks to Edward's extended stay and the fishermen. I'm focused punching numbers into the calculator when I hear a noise behind me. It isn't until the refrigerator door opens and the light from inside blinds me that I realize someone else is in the kitchen. My hand flies up to cover my eyes and I gasp in surprise. A rough male voice sounds equally as surprised to find me there.

"Bella?" Edward asks. He clears his throat and shuts the refrigerator door. "What are you doing here?"

My eyes quickly adjust to the changing light and I can see him standing there now, next to the refrigerator with a clear drinking glass in his hand. Edward's hair is wild and tangled from sleep. He's wearing lounge pants and nothing else. My eyes fall to his bare feet and slowly rake over his body from the floor upwards, pausing over his beautifully toned chest a little too long.

"What are you doing here?" he repeats, disoriented from having just woken up.

"I'm sorry to surprise you. Angela and I went to Sarah's tonight. I just stopped by to go over the books," I reply in a quiet voice. Even to me my explanation sounds weak.

"What time is it?" Edward rubs one hand over his face in an attempt to wipe away the sleepiness.

"After eleven. Did I wake you?"

"No. I came down for some water," he says.

I nod and grin. "I see that."

He opens his eyes more fully and notices me staring at his chest. I can't help myself, everything Angela and I talked about at the bar earlier is still fresh in my mind. The margarita I drank isn't helping either. I want him, there's no denying it now. My heart rate suddenly doubles.

He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, appearing to be uncomfortable under my gaze. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone to be down here," he murmurs quietly.

I'm so embarrassed to be caught ogling him. It's made him feel self conscious about his attire. "No. I should be the one who's sorry. I'm worse than Kim the slutty nurse," I mutter tearing my eyes from his body.

He doesn't respond and I take that as a sign that it's time for me to leave. The kitchen might be a communal room of the house but finding Edward half asleep and half naked makes me feel the same as if I'd walked into his bedroom unannounced. I reach across the table to gather my scattered paperwork and pull it up against my chest. The calculator gets caught up in the mix and slips out of my grasp. It drops to the floor with a clatter.

"Shit," I curse under my breath.

I'm upset about far more than a five dollar calculator but Edward misunderstands my reaction.

He doubles over to pick it up and my eyes immediately shift to watch the muscles in his back stretch out as he bends. The lounge pants are low on his hips but cover just enough to keep him decent. Drat.

"Thank you," I reply as he offers me the fallen calculator.

When I take it from his hands our fingers touch. It's a simple, innocent brush of his fingers against mine but it ignites something deep inside me. I notice my hands are shaking. Apparently so does Edward because he reaches out, placing his large warm hand over mine. He's standing so close, so shirtless. It's dark in the room but for the oven light, the ambiance resembling candlelight. I can't breathe.

"Bella," he whispers and it sounds like a prayer.

The sound of my name on his lips is the sexiest thing I've ever heard. His hand tightens around mine as I slowly raise my head to look into his eyes. I see hunger in his expression. Longing.

"Would it be entirely inappropriate if I kissed you right now?" he asks so softly I barely hear his words. But my eyes are staring at his lips and I know what I heard was correct.

I think of my kids. Tyler and Gabby and all the reasons why I said I didn't want to have feelings for Edward Cullen, or any man for that matter. I've learned in the past few years that some things in life are beyond our control. I didn't want to fall out of love with my husband, but despite my best efforts it happened anyway. I don't want to be standing here, gazing up at Edward's beautiful face wishing for him to kiss me but here I am. Totally immobilized with fear and need and desire.

"Yes. But do it anyway," I whisper. He groans softly as we stare into one another eyes and it makes me think he's trying to resist the urge to kiss me as much as I'm trying to resist the urge to let him.

My brain's seriously been on the fritz since he touched me. In truth, it's been malfunctioning since the night I first laid eyes on this man. I literally can't help myself; his power over me is too great. We both lose our battle of wills and suddenly his hands are on my hips. He pulls me swiftly towards him and our lips crash together. His kiss is soft, passionate. My lips part and he responds by sucking my lower lip between his. Edward's kiss is different, unfamiliar, and the most thrilling sensation I've ever experienced.

I've only ever kissed two men in my lifetime. Mike and Jacob. Mike's kisses were wet and sloppy. I didn't know there was any other way until Jake attacked me with his body that first night after my separation. His hands and lips were all about lust. He wanted to take me and I'd wanted to be taken. His kisses were firm and calculated. But Edward? Edward kisses me like I'm made of candy. Like I'm the sweetest thing he's ever tasted. And his hands grip my hips like he's afraid I'll slip away if he doesn't hold on tight. He's right to feel that way.

I kiss him back with all the pent up emotion that's been bubbling up for weeks. And then I let my hands settle on his bare chest. His skin is warm and firm. My fingers twist in the fine hairs and I freeze. This kiss is escalating quickly and I panic. I can feel him; his heart beating wildly, an erection beginning to stir under the thin fabric of his lounge pants. My fear surges back up through my limbs and I feel myself pushing away from his embrace. I bite my kiss swollen lower lip and gaze shyly into his eyes. They're on fire at first and I see the excitement slip away as his brain registers my rejection.

"I'm sorry," he says in a low gruff voice. "I shouldn't have gotten carried away."

"Don't be sorry," I plead stepping back for some much needed space between us.

Edward's hands fall away from my sides. "I just can't stop thinking about you."

The words thrill me and scare the crap out of me at the same time. I want this, so much. Wished for it, but never expected him to feel the same way I do. Deep down I know I'm not ready. I need to think about what's best for my family, and making out with a half naked Edward Cullen is not it.

"I should go. Before I break any more rules," I say grimly. There's nothing I want more than to stay here and kiss Edward again, but I am terrified of what would happen if I stay.

"What rules?" Edward asks alarmed. "Does Mr. Weber have rules against dating guests?"

I smile shyly shaking my head. It doesn't escape my attention that he said 'dating' not just 'kissing.' "No, they aren't Mr. Weber's rules. They're mine. I promised myself to avoid situations like this. Other men, I mean, until my divorce is finalized."

Edward's expression perks up a little. He doesn't hear me saying_ no_, he's hearing _not yet_. "I understand."

"I promised myself time. For things to get easier with Mike and the kids," I explain.

Edward's hand comes up to my face as he lightly brushes the back of his fingertips across my cheek. I swoon internally but keep a straight face. "Take all the time you need, Bella," he coos. "But know that I won't be able to forget how good you smell, or how your lips feel against mine."

Is this guy for real? Mike never once said anything so cheesy, so... so incredibly sexy to me in all the years we were together.

"I'm so confused," I admit. "I should go."

I start to turn away and he catches my wrist in his hand. "Wait, before you run away from me again," he whispers pulling my body against his and burying his face in the crook of my neck. I'm stiff head to toe as Edward deliberately inhales deeply through his nose and kisses me once behind my ear, practically suckling the sensitive skin.

When he pulls away I'm speechless. "Good night, Bella."

I mumble something unintelligible as Edward straightens my papers up in a pile and hands them to me. I walk to the door, and pause to look over my shoulder. He's standing where I left him, glorious and bright eyed. He gives me a sad smile when our eyes meet.

"Good night, Edward," I say and walk out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Much more to come! Leave me your thoughts :-)**


	10. Avoidance

10: Avoidance

I wake up the next morning wondering if that kiss between me and Edward could have been nothing more than an incredibly hot dream. In my limited experience, kisses like the one Edward gave me don't happen in real life. Those sparks I felt were other worldly, something only my subconscious could have concocted. That perfect connection was a moment shared between two people that live in some fairy tale or a romance novel. It wasn't something that could ever happen in my life, not to Bella Swan, certainly not in Forks Washington.

I lay in bed for nearly twenty minutes this morning trying to convince myself that it didn't happen. But the truth is I know what Edward and I did last night was no dream. I know this because I've never woken up from a dream, or even a nightmare, feeling as panicked and shaken as I do right now. There's a knot the size of a grapefruit in my stomach and my hands are clammy.

When I returned home last night Charlie was watching the end of a movie with Tyler and Gabby asleep and tucked under each of his arms. He asked me how my night out with Angela went. I'm close with my dad and always have been. Other than his disapproval of my engagement right out of high school we've typically been on the same page. Usually that meant we presented a united front against my mother, especially when she wanted me to move to Arizona with her when I was fourteen. I tell Charlie everything, yet I couldn't bring myself to tell him about seeing Edward last night. I was worried about what he would think of me. Not just for the kiss, but the whole situation.

What was I thinking letting Edward kiss me? No, not letting… telling him. He was a gentleman. He asked if it was alright to kiss me, a married woman for all intents and purposes. And what did I do? I told him to do it. I heard my conscience screaming _no_ but my body said _yes_ and I practically begged for his kiss. I am weak. Pathetic. Needy.

I couldn't tell Charlie about Edward kissing me for two reasons. First, I've told my dad a lot about my life but have never gone into details about the physical side of my relationships like I would with Angela. And the other reason is because I realized I was afraid of him judging me. Would Charlie think I was following the same path with Edward that I took with Mike? Edward's the first man to show interest in me romantically since high school. Okay, that's not entirely true. Jacob made quite a few passes at me after my separation but the pattern didn't continue with him. I didn't become infatuated with Jacob just because he felt something for me. There was that week of intense sex we had, but Charlie doesn't know about that. I'm worried he will accuse me of falling fast for the first guy to like me since my husband without taking my time to think about what I really want.

Despite all the rational thought I'd put into my feelings for Edward and the many complications in my life, my best efforts to keep our relationship plutonic went right out the window with one touch of his fingertips. The first credible signal from Edward that he was interested in more than friendship and look what happened. I folded like a damn road map. Caved like Carlsbad Cavern. Do I have no willpower at all? Or did his brilliant green eyes hold some kind of hypnotic power I was defenseless against?

No, I can't blame Edward for this. I'm a mess, lonely, and scared to death of hurting my family any more than I already have. But I've wanted those perfect pouty lips on mine since he walked into my life two weeks ago. And I am only human. The question is what the hell do I do now? How do I face him this morning? Will he accept my rational decision to remain friends or will he try to kiss me again?

This and so many other thoughts about Mike, the kids, and Edward are buzzing around in my mind as I get Tyler and Gabby ready for school. I drop them off at 7:30 and try to mentally prepare to see Edward at the Bed and Breakfast this morning. If I didn't have other guests to feed I think I'd probably skip the breakfast hour and let Edward fend for himself. But I have a job to do, so I put on my game face and drive to the B&B.

I'm making French toast and sausage for breakfast when I hear the stairs creaking. I turn around slowly with butterflies in my tummy already knowing who it is coming downstairs. Edward's eyes meet mine as he enters the kitchen. He's got a deer in headlights expression that I'm sure matches mine. We're standing only a few feet from where The Kiss happened less than twelve hours earlier. I shift from one foot to another, biting my lower lip. He's staring at me and I know it's because he's trying to figure me out. He seems to be feeling just as awkward and nervous as I am. Good. That's what happens when you ask to kiss a woman with as much baggage as I have in the middle of the night.

The staring contest ends with Edward retrieving the morning paper from the kitchen table. I think for a moment that he might say something but instead he smiles briefly and retreats to the dining room to read the paper. I'm relieved that he doesn't want to talk about last night. But I also hate this awkwardness.

Kelly opens her bedroom door a few minutes later and Leila comes running out to greet me. She's wearing a pretty yellow dress with matching ribbons in her hair. She looks adorable.

"Good morning, Leila! Don't you look pretty today," I say enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Miss Bella! I'm going to see my cousins today. They're all boys."

I laugh when she wrinkles her nose. "I know your cousins, sweetheart. I'm sure they're looking forward to seeing you too. Are you hungry?"

Kelly smiles as she walks up behind Leila and urges her to go into the dining room to sit with Edward. "Thank you so much for breakfast, Bella. It smells so good."

"Just doing my job. Do you like coffee? I'm already brewing a pot for Edward," I say feeling a light blush color my cheeks at the mention of his name. And I know I hear the ruffling of newspaper as I say it too.

"Sure, that would be wonderful. Can I help you with anything?" she replies.

"Everything is just about done. If you'll take the coffee cups to the table I'll be right behind you with the food."

Kelly walks over to the coffeemaker and pours two mugs full. She adds skim milk to one and stirs it up. "Hmm, I have to ask Edward how he takes his coffee," she muses.

"Cream and a little sugar," I answer immediately.

Kelly lifts and eyebrow at me. "Part of my job," I reply quickly turning to lift the tray of French toast and sausages.

I leave my guests to eat in peace and get to work on the dishes I used making breakfast. I made sure to eat with the kids this morning so I wouldn't be forced to sit across the table from Edward. Kelly and Leila bring in their empty dishes and compliment my culinary skills again before returning to their room to get ready to leave for the day. I heard Kelly telling Edward over breakfast that they were headed over to George's house and that he was going to take them on a little tour of the town. Edward mentioned he'd be leaving for Port Angeles after breakfast. I was relieved to hear I'd be alone in the house until this afternoon, but it made me very curious to know why he was going up to Port Angeles.

Kelly and Leila let me know they will be gone until after dinner. As they are leaving I tell Kelly to say hello to George for me. Meanwhile, Edward has retreated quietly to his room and stays there until someone knocks on the front door. He must be expecting a guest because he hurries down the stairs with his jacket in one hand and beats me to the door before I can get out of the kitchen. Standing in the hall I look to see who's come to visit Edward.

It's Esme Cullen. She kisses her son's cheeks and then her eyes fall on me. I suppose I am staring but I can't help it. Once again I'm stunned by her beauty and elegance. Esme's hair is pulled back in a twist that exposes her long neck and the large diamond studs in her ears. She'd wearing fitted black slacks, and a cream colored sweater with matching heels. Her style and poise rivals Jessica's mother's.

"Mom, you remember Bella?" Edward says making direct eye contact with me for the second time today.

"Of course, dear. How are you Bella?" she asks with a bright smile.

"I'm well, Mrs. Cullen. Good to see you again."

"Call me Esme, please. Edward tells me you've been taking very good care of him here."

"I'm glad to hear it Mrs- Esme. Edward's been a fantastic house guest." I can't stop the blush. Damn these cheeks.

"I'll have to let my other sons know what a lovely establishment this is, right Edward? In case they come to visit and also refuse to stay with your father and me at the house." Esme smiles and touches Edward's arm lovingly but I can sense the hurt in her voice. It bothers her that Edward is staying at the B&B and not in her home. Interesting.

Edward looks embarrassed and slips his jacket on. "Let's go, mom," he says gently then looks at me. "I'll be back around three I think. We're going to the dealership to pick up my new car."

"Oh, that's great. What kind of car are you getting?" I can't help but ask.

"Volvo," Edward replies shrugging.

I smile at them both. "Can't wait to see it. Nice to see you again, Esme."

"You too, darling," she replies and follows Edward outside.

I close the door behind them and notice the vehicle Esme Cullen drives. A Range Rover. Sheesh. It looks downright glamorous parked next to my old Honda. I watch the two beautiful people getting inside the beautiful car and it makes me feel a little more like Edward and I could never be meant for each other. No matter how right it felt last night for those brief few moments we shared.

With everyone fed and out about their business I have a few solid hours to focus on my housework. I dust, vacuum, wash the bed sheets, and make a trip to the grocery store. By the time I get around to remaking the beds it's nearly three o'clock in the afternoon. Edward is due back any minute but I need to get into his room to remake the bed. It would be very unprofessional to leave the sheets for Edward to put on by himself.

I try like hell not to look around his room this time, keeping my full attention on the bed, though that imagery presents its own challenges. Edward's cologne was all over the sheets when I pulled them off the mattress earlier today. The high concentration of Edward's scent in this room is intoxicating. My traitor eyes glance left to his night stand and find a new book there, a science fiction novel once again propped open by his reading glasses. Shifting to the right I see the piles of clothes Edward once had all over the chair are missing, likely stowed away in the dresser drawers, and I'm reminded of how long he plans on living here.

I'm tucking one corner of the bed sheet nice and tight when someone clears his throat behind me. I freeze for a second feeling like I've been caught, but my only offenses are the impure thoughts that are safely embedded inside my head. I'm just doing my job, so I look over my shoulder to acknowledge Edward watching me and then go back to making the bed. My back is to the door but I feel Edward's eyes hot on my back. And when I look straight ahead I can see our reflections in the mirror over his dresser. Nope, he hasn't moved from where he leans against the doorway watching me. His eyes meet mine in the mirror and he smirks, followed by a deliberate dropping of his gaze onto my jean covered ass.

"Hey, hey," I protest standing up straight and turning to face him. Someplace deep inside my brain I'm thankful for having chosen to wear the tight American Eagle jeans today.

Instead of apologizing for the ass ogle or even speaking at all, Edward simply enters the red room and walks towards me. When we're a mere foot or two apart I make a move to the other side of the bed and straighten the fitted sheet. Edward sighs and takes the sheet between his fingers, helping me make the bed. I drape the comforter over the sheets and we pull it up together. I'm pulling the pillows off the floor by my feet when Edward suddenly speaks.

"So you're nervous around me now?" he asks. His voice is soft, almost wounded.

"You just startled me is all," I say to the pillows. I drop them one by one at the head of the bed, avoiding his face at all cost.

"Likewise. I didn't expect to find you just now, bent over my bed," he jokes.

I roll my eyes, not knowing how else to respond. His voice is thick as molasses and husky with the sexual implication of his words. If you could have sex with a voice box I might just do it with Edward's. I get the impression he's attempting to flirt with me, and there's nothing I want more than to get out of this room. I flirt worse than I dance. It's not pretty.

"You're teasing me," I chide taking a few tentative steps towards the door. Unfortunately, I need to pass him to get to the exit.

"I'm trying to get you to talk to me," he replies stepping away from the bed so he now stands directly in front of me. Drat.

"About what?" I ask nonchalantly.

"You know what," he whispers. I look up into his green eyes and see his face is tense, pained.

He regrets the kiss last night, I can tell. Whether it's because it didn't mean anything to him or he can see how embarrassed it's made me remains to be seen. Either way I think it's pretty obvious to both of us what a gargantuan crush I have on him. I am mortified; my whole body is trembling now with a need to escape. His gaze is just too hypnotic; his angelic face too much for me to resist.

I don't know why he wants to discuss The Kiss but I can't handle a rehash right now. He moves forward slightly toward me and reaches for my arm. Quickly, I hustle past him and out into the hall. Finally, I'm safely outside the intense gravitational pull of his eyes.

"I have to pick up my kids. Then I'll be back to make dinner," I say a little more businesslike than I intended.

His outstretched arm slowly drops to his side as he turns to face me. He nods and offers up a small smile. "Alright."

Without another word I bolt down the hall, down the steps, and turn the corner into the kitchen where I'm safely out of sight. I wish things weren't so awkward. I never should have let him kiss me. Fighting back tears I get my purse off the counter and head outside. Next to my old beat up Honda sits a shiny new silver Volvo. It's gorgeous, just like its owner. Peeking through the driver side window I see a fancy built in navigation system, black leather seats, and a stick shift. The striking differences between our two vehicles mirrors exactly what I see when I look at Edward and me together. He's single, ungodly handsome, a doctor, and comes from a wealthy nuclear family. I'm divorced, have two kids, a 12th grade education, and come from a middle class broken family.

He and I are worlds apart and I wonder again what Edward was thinking last night. Since I blocked his attempt to talk about it I'm left only with my own speculation. It was very late and he was half asleep. He wasn't expecting to see me there in the kitchen. The whole thing was probably an impulse on his part. And now he regrets it because he can see how kissing me has made my crush on him tailspin into something that will affect our friendship. And that is, after all, what Edward has repeatedly said he wants. Friendship.

I allow myself the five minute car ride to the daycare to cry my eyes out. Every once in a while I need this; to think about everything that's troubling me and just let it all out. The pressure of raising my kids alone overwhelms me. The rift that will forever stand between Mike and I being friends again. The sad little faces of my children as they get shuffled back and forth between Mike's house and mine. The gossip that goes on behind my back for marrying too young and letting my marriage fail. And to top it all off, worse even than breaking the heart of Fork's golden boy, would be what people would say if they ever found out I kissed an older man, who's way out of my league, a guest at the B&B, and all before the ink dries on my divorce papers.

Sometimes women just need the physical release of a good cry, I can't explain it. Men don't deal with stress the same way. But it always helps me clear my head. My face is blotchy but at least the water works have stopped by the time I reach the daycare. I feel better, as I always do after a soul cleansing like this. I sit in the car a few more minutes until all traces of my tears have left my face. Plaster that smile on your face, Bella. It's time to be Mom.

I feel better when I see the kids. They are always happy to see me and I hug them a little longer than usual, soaking up their excitement and energy. I may have a multitude of regrets in my life, but Tyler and Gabby are my two great successes. They always remind me of the ways in which I'm blessed and what's important in life. Looking into their little faces reassures me that the kind of car I drive isn't all that important.

My two little darlings aren't thrilled to be going to the B&B instead of home but the promise of spaghetti and meatballs for dinner softens the blow. As I pull back into my parking spot I see Edward's new car is still there and Kelly's has yet to return. She did tell me she and Leila were eating with George and his family tonight. I'd forgotten. So dinner tonight will be just the four of us. And I can't skip it because I just promised the kids.

Edward's nowhere to be found when we get inside the house. Gabby runs down the hall to look for Leila and is very disappointed to find the blue room empty. I go into the kitchen to start dinner and soon hear the creaking floorboards above my head. Edward is on the move. My daughter hears them too and runs to the bottom of the stairs to greet him.

"Hi Dr. Edward! Wanna play Barbie's with me?" she asks him sweetly.

I don't turn around to see if he's looking at me. I'd rather let the poor man play Barbie's then have to see his face again right now. The tears have stopped, but they are never far away.

Edward chuckles at Gabby's attempt at smoozing him. "I have another idea. I bought you something in Port Angeles today. Wanna see?"

"Yeah! What is it?"

"Come into the dining room with me. We need a flat surface," he replies.

I set the pasta to boil on the stove and shamelessly eavesdrop on Edward and my children while I work on preparing a salad. Tyler has joined them now and they both seem excited for what Edward has. I'm a little curious too, but I trust him with my kids so there's no reason to go investigate.

"Cool!" Tyler exclaims.

"What is it?" Gabby asks.

Edward laughs again. I don't know why he ever doubted he'd make a good pediatrician. I can tell he really loves children and he's so good with my kids. "It's a jigsaw puzzle, Gabby. See the picture on the box? When we finish putting all these pieces together it'll make this picture of Spongebob and Patrick. See?"

"Whoa," she replies in awe.

"Let me do it!" Tyler says. I can see him in my mind's eye grabbing pieces from the table or out of Gabby's little hands.

"We can all do it, buddy," Edward says calmly. "Here, you work on these yellow pieces that make Spongebob. And Gabby, you work on these pink pieces that make Patrick."

"I wanna make Spongebob!" she whines.

"You told me you're favorite color is pink. That's why I think you should make Patrick," Edward says enthusiastically. "I'll work on these straight edges and I bet we can get the puzzle put together before your mommy is done making us dinner."

"Okay," Gabby agrees. "I do love pink."

Edward laughs. "Good girl. Thank you."

I cook quietly, making sure not to bang pots or make any noise that would overshadow the sounds of the three of them working together on the puzzle. Another tear or two might drop from my eyes during the process but this time I am smiling.

Dinner is served a half hour later and I set the table in the kitchen so as not to disturb the puzzle on the dining room table. Edward overestimated the cognitive ability of a three year old and the 100 piece puzzle isn't exactly complete by dinnertime. At least the border is done. So we eat together in the kitchen. I've made spaghetti, meatballs, Caesar salad, and garlic bread.

The tension is a little more bearable over the meal. The kids act as a great distraction from all things relating to The Kiss. Tyler sings to us about his meatballs rolling off the table and out the door and Gabby laughs in delight. Edward looks at me a few times but doesn't try to drum up any conversation. Eventually I decide I'm being immature, and I have to find a way to talk to Edward again. Especially since he'll be living here for many months.

"I talked to Mr. Weber yesterday," I say casually. Good news always works as an icebreaker. "He said he'd be more than happy to cut your nightly rate in half if you'll be here at least through the summer."

Edward smiles and dabs his lips with a napkin. "That is good news. Thank you so much for talking to him for me, Bella."

I feel my cheeks warming. "It's no problem. We love having you here. What is Esme going to say about it?"

Edward shrugs. "I'm sorry about her comment earlier today; she was out of line. I feel bad because I know she wants me home but she doesn't understand that to me that house isn't _home_. I've never lived there. And I'm already working with my father every day. I couldn't handle living with him too."

I nod in understanding. I suppose I wouldn't want to move back in with Charlie either. I considered it right before Mike and I separated but I didn't think I could stand the idea of returning to my childhood home with my tail between my legs. I needed to stand on my own two feet. I wonder if Edward's situation is similar. I remember what Angela said she overheard in Carlisle's office. The comment about the trouble his son was having living away from home. I want to ask him more about it but I remember that his tongue was in my mouth last night and I decide not to get into anything too personal.

I think he senses that I'm about to shut down again. "So, did you see the car?" he asks quickly.

"Yes. Hot ride, Edward. Damn," I reply smiling.

"Mommy, that's a bad word."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Gabby."

I look across the table at Edward to see him biting his lower lip to contain his laughter. Yeah, it is amusing when a three year old corrects you on bad language. I roll my eyes and Edward lets a giggle slip out.

Gabby frowns. "It's not funny, Dr. Edward. Mommy owes a money to the jar."

"I'll put a quarter in the bad word jar, Gabby. Now why don't you kids put your dirty plates in the sink for me? You only have until I've cleaned up to finish that puzzle. Then we're going home."

Tyler and Gabby scramble out of their chairs and dump their plates in the sink with a loud clatter. They race one another into the dining room and immediately start fighting over puzzle pieces. Edward gives me a guilty look and I laugh despite myself.

"Thank you for that by the way. It was a good idea. Anything to get their eyes off the television screen for a while," I say as I take another couple dishes to the sink.

Edward comes up right behind me, his plate and glass in hand. He's close enough for me to smell his cologne. It's intoxicating. I slowly move away and start sifting through the mail to distract myself. Why does he keep doing that? It's almost as if he's trying to keep a close proximity without physically touching. I have a feeling he still wants to discuss The Kiss. Well, that's not happening. I haven't even begun to sift through all my conflicting feelings about last night. I need Angela.

"Look at this," I say happy for an excuse to put some space between us. I hand him an official looking envelope addressed to Edward A. Cullen.

"Hey, that's probably my license," Edward says excitedly. He tears open the envelope and carefully extracts a piece of paper with gold calligraphy. "Yep, here it is," he confirms holding it out for me to read.

My eyes immediately fall on the two largest lines of text. _**The **__**State of Washington hereby presents **_and near the bottom _**Edward Anthony Cullen, M.D.**_

"Congratulations, Edward," I say with a bright smile. "So I guess this means you'll be spending more time at the office?"

Edward's eyes rise from his license to practice medicine up to my face. "Yeah, Carlisle said he's going to start me off with thirty hours a week. Looks like I'll be starting tomorrow."

"Well, I'll miss having you around to help with chores, but I'm glad you won't be so bored anymore," I say lightly.

He looks at me strangely, studying my face again. "Bella, before you take the kids home can we talk for a minute?"

I know what Edward wants to discuss and I'm not even close to being ready for that so of course I panic. "I really need to get them home. They need baths and Tyler has an art project to do for school tomorrow. You said that you understood; that you'd give me time. We're friends and I'm happy with that. So there's nothing to talk about, Edward."

That last part is a lie, but the rest is all truth. Edward frowns in response and shakes his head. "There's lots to talk about, Bella. But go home. Take care of your kids. I'll see you tomorrow," he says softly and then leaves me alone in the kitchen holding my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last week was exciting but this is a slow burn kind of story... I hope you're enjoying the tension and can feel the strife Bella is experiencing. Until next week! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**


	11. Doctor's Office

11: Doctor's Office

One of the drawbacks to my job at the B&B is the repetitiveness of the work. I cook, I clean, I do loads of laundry. As a mother of two I find my time at home is spent doing basically the exact same tasks. It's Thursday and even though it's my day off from Weber's I'm having the same morning experience as if I were working; standing over the stove top cooking a hot meal.

Gabby sees B&B guests often requesting that I make specific foods for breakfast, lunch, or dinner and this has led her to believe the same goes for our house. I usually tell her that no, at home you eat whatever mommy cooks, but she just looked so cute with her little lower lip pushed out as she asked for French toast this morning. I wonder where she learned that trick. It was very effective. So, because I can't say no to my kids Tyler and Gabby currently sit at our kitchen table watching me cook scrambled eggs and French toast. I've got both frying pans going at once, I'm setting the table, and pouring juice all at the same time. No wonder I feel like I'm at work.

Tyler's telling me about some toy that he wants for his birthday when the house phone rings. My hands are full and I'd let the call go to voice mail if it had been my cell phone. No one calls the house line except my mother and B&B guests. I quickly turn off the stove, push both frying pans to the back burners so the food doesn't burn, and run to retrieve the cordless phone from the living room. Sadly, I am hoping this is a maintenance complaint for the B&B rather than a social call from my mother. I'm rarely in the mood to chat with her for any length of time.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes, this is Bella."

"Hi. This is Kelly Olsen. I'm sorry to call you so early but the internet isn't working and I need to pay some bills online."

"Mom!" Gabby calls from the kitchen. I ignore her.

"Hi Kelly. I'm sorry about that, sometimes the modem just needs to be reset. If you could check that for me I'd appreciate it. The modem is in the living room, on the floor besides the television. Just pull out both cables that connect to the modem, wait thirty seconds and then plug them back in. If that doesn't work I'll call the cable company."

"Mommy!" Gabby calls again.

"Hmmm, okay. Just hold on the line for a minute and I'll try it," Kelly replies.

"You bet," I reply rolling my eyes. I thought everyone knew how to rest a modem these days.

I wander back into the kitchen to check my food and see what Gabby is yammering about. As soon as I round the corner into the kitchen I see my three year old daughter reaching up to the stove.

"Gabby don't!" I yell running to stop her.

I'm two seconds too late and her right hand connects with the hot stove top. She yanks her hand away as the pain registers and she screeches at the top of her lungs. I take her hand in mine to assess the burn. Two fingertips are bright red and already starting to blister. Tears are streaming down Gabby's face as I try to sooth her as Tyler runs over to see what happened to his sister.

"It's okay, honey. You're going to be okay."

"Ooooooowwwwww!" she cries.

I leave her with Tyler and get a glass of cold water for her to submerge the fingers in. This calms her crying a little and I look around for where I dropped the cordless phone.

"Bella? Bella, are you still there?" Kelly asks.

"Yes. I'm here, Kelly. How did it go?" I say rushing my words.

"I think it's working now. Yep, there it goes," she replies happily.

"Great. I have to let you go. My daughter just hurt herself, but call me back if you have any more issues. I'm always here, okay?"

"Yes, go take care of your little one. Thanks for the help, Bella."

"You're very welcome. Angela will be over by five to make dinner. I'll see you and Leila tomorrow."

I hang up the phone and turn back towards Gabby. She's sitting on the kitchen floor with her legs crossed, her whole hand immersed in the cold water.

"It hurts, Mommy," she whines with tears in her eyes.

"I know it does, sweetie. Let me take a look."

She's reluctant to let me take her hand again. When I see the blisters already starting to form I know I need to bring her in to see the doctor. Damn it. So much for avoiding Edward today. I know he's gone into Dr. Cullen's office.

"Come on guys, get your shoes on. We're going to take Gabby over to see Dr. Cullen," I say motioning for them both to stand. Gabby hops up grasping her water cup and hurries after me.

When we walk into the doctor's office the first person I see is Kimberly behind the reception desk. I wonder if she's had her hands on Edward yet this morning. I give her a tight, grim smile as I sign in Gabby's name.

"How are you, Bells? Long time no see," she greets me. "Your kids are getting so big."

Kim and I weren't friends in high school, but she never treated me like an outcast or teased me like some of the other kids. I was barely on her radar and I think she's spoken to me more here at Carlisle's office than she ever did growing up. We always had different interests; mine being books and hers being boys but I've never had a problem with her. At least not until she began making Edward feel uncomfortable at work.

"Hey, Kim. Good to see you. My kids really are getting big; big enough to reach the stove top apparently," I say holding Gabby's hand out for her to see the damage. Gabby whimpers as I take her water cup away. I'm afraid she's going to spill it.

"Oh my, yes I see that. Poor little dear. Just have a seat over there. Dr. Cullen will be with you in a few minutes," she replies smiling.

I still don't know which Dr. Cullen will be seeing us until Carlisle walks into reception to ask Kim a question. He retreats back down the hall a moment later but seeing him makes my body physically relax. Edward must be working the afternoon shift. I know it is immature of me to try and avoid him, but I can't help it. It's easier than acknowledging the ache in my heart whenever I think about that scorching kiss we shared.

Two minutes later Kim escorts us back to an exam room and attempts a preliminary look at Gabby's burn. She cries and pulls her hand away. I understand it hurts but my baby is being a little drama queen. Kim's being perfectly nice and gentle with her, but Gabby still gives her a hard time.

"Okay, Gabrielle. I think we'll just let Dr. Cullen handle this," Kim says and shows her a Barbie sticker. "This will be for you once you let the doctor fix you up. Sound good?"

Gabby nods but dunks her hand back in the cup of water I'm now holding, snuggling her body into my side for protection. Kim says goodbye and leaves us in the small exam room to wait. Rubbing Gabby's back in big slow circles I try to calm her down. It's very stressful seeing my kids in pain. When Tyler was four he skinned his knee and I can still remember him screaming as Mike held him down and I cleaned the wound. It had been a traumatic experience for all of us.

A few minutes later there's a knock on the door just before it swings open. I'm completely expecting to see Carlisle but of course I couldn't be that lucky. His unbearably handsome son enters instead dressed in black dress pants, white shirt, and a blue tie. Edward glances at me first as he walks into the room and I smile awkwardly. He's not at all surprised to see me so he must have known I was here in the room when he opened the door. I can't help but take note of how jaw-droppingly handsome Edward looks with a stethoscope around his neck and a medical chart in his hand. In fact, I've had a number of vivid fantasies with him dressed just like this.

"Doctor Edward!" Gabby cries happily hopping out of her seat to show him her hand. "Look!"

Edward places Gabby's chart down on the table and sits on the rolling stool across from us in the small space. I'm shocked when Gabby strides right over to him and climbs onto his lap. She holds out her hand palm side up so he can see her burn.

"Oh, Gabby. What happened?" he asks her with surprise in his voice.

He gently straightens out her fingers and inspects the blistered skin. She doesn't even flinch, totally trusting him. Edward lifts his eyes to mine again and winks. I wonder if perhaps Nurse Kim had warned him about Gabby being a difficult patient for her moments before. He looks rather smug at having gotten her to trust him around her hand so quickly.

"I got burned," she pouts. "On the oven."

Tyler rolls his eyes. "Mom told her breakfast was almost ready and she just couldn't wait."

"It smelled good," Gabby moans defensively. Tyler sticks his tongue out at her and she does the same back.

Edward chuckles, carrying Gabby over to the exam table. The white paper crinkles loudly as he sets her down with her legs hanging over the edge. She cradles her burned hand in the other one and watches Edward as he washes his hands in the sink and pulls out a few medical supplies from a cabinet.

"I was making them eggs and French toast this morning when the phone rang. I had no idea she'd try to get the food off the stove by herself," I explain feeling guilty.

"French toast, that sounds so yummy," Edward says to Gabby as he rolls his stool closer to her.

"We didn't eat it," she replies sadly.

Edward sets her hand down gently on her thigh and uses a soft wet cloth to wipe it clean. "That's a real shame, Gabby. Your mommy makes the best French toast, doesn't she?" he asks her.

"Yeah. We should have brought some. Mommy left it at home 'cause she was worried about me."

Edward smiles at her sweet little face as he very carefully applies a hydrocortisone cream over the burn. His distraction technique is great; as he keeps Gabby talking about her favorite foods and what color lollipop she likes best. She doesn't even protest when he finishes by wrapping light gauze around three fingers.

"You are all fixed up Miss Gabby," he announces cheerily. "So pink lollipop, huh?"

Gabby looks her hand over and then smiles at him. "Yep. And the other lady said I get a sticker too."

This throws Edward for a second and he has to look around the counter for the Barbie sticker. I suppress a grin as he searches, not wanting to disappoint her, and finally finds it under Gabby's medical chart.

"Here you go. So mom," he says addressing me now. "I'm going to give you a tube of the hydrocortisone to use for the next day or so if she complains of any more pain. Her fingers will be tender, of course, for a few days. You can also use aloe vera if you have it at home. The kind you'd put on a sunburn."

I smirk at Edward as he talks to me in his doctor voice. I don't know if he's speaking in such a professional manner to prove himself as a doctor or because of the tension that's still lingering between us. Either way I can't help but think how he's sexy as hell right now.

"Thank you so much, _Dr. Edward_," I say calling him by the name Gabby uses for him. We all stand and Gabby thanks Edward too. She even gives him a hug.

"You're very welcome, Gabby. Take it easy today, okay? You promise me no more cooking for a while?"

She blushes and giggles. Edward follows us out into the waiting room and hands her chart to Kimberly.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks in a whisper.

I look over at the kids and see them eyeing up the toy box in the corner. "Go play for a minute while I finish up here," I say to Tyler. Delighted, he takes Gabby's good hand in his and tows her over to the toys in the corner. When I look up at Edward he's smiling, watching my kids.

"What's up, Edward?" I ask cautiously.

A frown appears on his face and he tugs my hand to pull me away from the reception desk until we're safely out of earshot. "I wasn't expecting to see you today since it's your day off. I just wanted to take this opportunity to apologize... for the other night. I really was listening when you told me about how your kids come first. And I understand how you can feel that way."

I quirk an eyebrow, wondering if he could really understand so easily. "I admire your commitment to your family, Bella," he continues. "And I don't want to complicate your life any further."

My heart is beating wildly and I can't help feeling like I'm getting dumped. It's absurd, but Edward telling me he plans on backing off feels like rejection, even if it is what I've asked for. It's been a rough morning. I am tired, hungry, and emotionally drained. Tears begin pricking the back of my eyes and I blink them away, hoping to hold them back until Edward is finished his speech.

"I know I shouldn't have... done what I did that night. You made it clear that friendship was all you were offering. So I am sorry. If I had known kissing you was going to make you avoid me then I never would have done it. Okay, that's probably a lie. But I miss talking to you and I'm sorry I screwed up our friendship by pushing you for more."

I am floored by his words. Edward does regret the kiss just as I suspected, but not for the reasons I'd conjured up in my head. My insecurities have painted a much different picture than Edward is for me now. Could it be his regrets are not about his rash decision to kiss me that night, but instead only in response to my behavior since then?

"Oh, Edward," I breath. Without even thinking I reach my hand out to touch his forearm. His shirt is soft under my hand but the arm beneath the cotton/polyester blend is firm and muscular. My hand travels down his wrist and I intertwine my fingers with his. He looks at me puzzled and I hope to God Kim isn't watching us.

"I'm sorry too; for avoiding you yesterday. It was immature of me, but I didn't know how else to deal with these feelings. I think we do want the same things, Edward, believe me. It's just not the right time."

He squeezes my hand in his and a small smile appears on his face. He's staring into my eyes, listening to my words and I nearly lose my train of thought. He always seems to have that effect on me. A long tense moment passes where neither of us speaks. I think we're both trying to understand and accept circumstances that are out of our control.

"You haven't ruined our friendship at all. I truly cherish it. Please believe me," I finally say.

He looks down and then lets go of my hand. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks.

"You bet."

"Alright. Take that little girl home to rest," he says teasingly.

Internally I cringe, thinking how I'll explain the burned hand to Mike. And just like that my Edward bubble bursts and I'm thrust back into reality. I wave the kids over and they come to stand next to me.

"See you tomorrow," I say casually.

"Tomorrow," he replies.

It doesn't miss my attention that Kim's eyes are on us as we leave, or that she intentionally doesn't say goodbye. In the car I ask the kids what they want to do. We all need to eat and Tyler needs to let off some excess energy. He's been cooped up in the car and a doctor's office for the last hour. Little boys need to run.

"Do you guys wanna go visit Uncle Jake?" I ask.

"Yes!" "Yes!"

I smile into the rear view mirror and proceed to drive out to Jake's house on the reservation. I need some friendly advice and I know Angela's working at the B&B today. It couldn't hurt to get a man's perspective and Jake always gives it to me straight. Tyler likes coming to Uncle Jake's because he has an air hockey table in the dining room. Gabby loves it because the next door neighbors have a three year old daughter. Gabby and Claire are best friends but don't get to see one another often. I've been meaning to ask her mother whether Claire will be going to school on the reservation or in town. I know her parents don't use the town's daycare but it would be great if Gabby had a friend when she started preschool.

We pull up outside his father's home and I see Jake's truck parked around back. Jacob took ownership of his childhood home after his father had an accident and needed to move in with Rachel so she could take care of him. He's made some improvements to the house and there's a definite bachelor vibe now that he lives here alone, but I will forever see this place as Billy and Sarah Black's house. I spent a lot of time here growing up; weekends and most of my summers. I feel just as much at home here as I do in Charlie's house and my own.

The front door is open but for the screen and I knock on the wooden door frame. The paint is chipping and gives the older home some character. "Jacob! You here?" I call even though I know he's home. Hopefully I haven't caught him _occupied_. As far as I know Jake doesn't have a lady friend right now.

"Bells? Hold on, I'm coming!" Jake calls from one of the back rooms.

A few years ago I'd have a snide comment to yell back about him _coming_, but I wouldn't dare say anything like that now that I have kids. Becoming a mother has changed me in a lot of ways. Sometimes I don't even recognize myself in the mirror anymore. In addition to the obvious aging and the fifteen pounds I've retained from having two babies, I've also changed internally. I was always more mature than Jake but that gap between us has increased significantly since Tyler was born.

Jake comes jogging out of the bedroom that was Rachel's as a child with a big smile on his face and no shirt on his chest. Rachel's room was bigger than his growing up. I asked once why he never moved into his parents' old room and he said he couldn't bear to change the decor from the way his mother had decorated it. Unfortunately, he also felt that wallpaper with butterflies on it would be emasculating for a twenty three year old man to have in his bedroom.

"Hey Ty! Hey Squirt! What are you guys doing here?" Jake asks pushing the screen door open for us.

The kids scramble inside and I press my hand against Jake's chest as I pass him, silently joking about his obsession with being half clothed. His chest is warm as always and slightly sweaty. "Sorry to just drop in like this. It was a totally crazy morning and we were already in the car when I thought about visiting," I explain. "Were you working out?"

"Yeah, but I'd just started. What happened that made the morning crazy?" he asks curiously.

Gabby lifts her bandaged hand and pushes her lower lip out to the max. Jake's eyes widen and he goes to kneel in front of her, kissing the back of her hand. "What happened, Squirt?"

"I took my eyes off her for two minutes and she burned her hand on the stove top trying to get to her breakfast," I say with a sigh. "Speaking of which, are you hungry? I owe these kids some French toast."

Jacob cocks his head to one side and looks at me like I must be joking. Of course, Jacob is always hungry. I chuckle and make myself at home in his kitchen. "I'll restock your fridge on my next visit, I promise," I say as I pull bread, eggs, and milk from his refrigerator. I'm lucky he has these staples. After I take out what I need there's not much left inside but beer.

"Don't worry about it. You feed me at your house all the time," he replies, swatting Gabby's behind lightly as she runs off to play air hockey with Tyler.

"Be careful of your hand, Gabby!" I yell over my shoulder as I hear Tyler turning on the table. I look at Jake as he grabs a beer from the fridge and sits on one of the wicker kitchen chairs that have been in this room my entire life. "The last thing I need is for her to pop a blister and have to face the doctor again! Ugh."

"What? Did he give you a hard time about her getting burned or something?"

"No, it's _me_ giving me a hard time about that. Actually, Edward was the doctor on duty this morning."

Jake groans. "How are things going with the rich handsome doctor? Has he fallen in love with you yet?"

I roll my eyes as I hunt for a frying pan. "You say it like it's inevitable. I'm confused enough with him just liking me."

"He told you that?"

I ignore him for a few moments, cracking the eggs into a bowl and mixing in the other ingredients. "He didn't have to, I figured it out when he kissed me," I say softly.

"Get the fuck out of here. You kissed him already? Bells, I'm impressed," Jake teases.

"Shhh," I say with my finger over my lips. "I don't want anyone to know, especially Tyler and Gabby, okay? It didn't mean anything. Well, it meant something, but I told him that nothing more can happen."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I'm not even divorced yet, that's why. It's too complicated. And stop cursing, Jacob Black."

Jake smirks at me as I dip the bread into the egg mixture and toss the first few slices into the frying pan. The sizzling sound of the butter comforts me as cooking always does. I'm freaking hungry now too. It smells so good.

"So you told him to hang around and wait for Mike to sign the damn divorce papers? I hope the guy's got more self restraint than I do."

"Being legally married isn't my only concern. I'm completely over Mike, and finding someone as kind and sweet as Edward is like a dream come true, but I wasn't expecting it to happen this fast. I really don't want to confuse the kids. And I can't imagine telling Mike that I'm seeing someone else," I reply starting to get myself upset. It was a lot easier to crush on Edward when I thought he'd never return the feelings. I'm beginning to feel like I'm in over my head.

"Hey, hey, Bells. Don't get all worked up. You really like this guy, don't you?" he asks getting up from the chair to stand beside me. He leans against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yes. What am I going to do? My brain says to slow down, just be his friend and focus on the kids. But my heart is telling me this guy is special and not to let him get away."

"Just do what I do. Don't let your brain _or_ your heart tell you what to do," he says suggestively.

"I already know what body part _you_ listen to," I reply dryly, poking him in the ribs with my index finger. I put the French toast aside and crack some eggs for scrambling.

"Seriously. If you want my advice, I say take things slow. Give yourselves some time to get to know one another. But there's no reason you can't get to know each other and have a little fun too."

"What will people think? Mike and I haven't been apart that long. And Edward's my guest at the B&B. I thought I'd be alone for years if not forever. Edward has literally shown up on my doorstep and caught me completely by surprise."

"Fuck the town folk, Bells. Honestly, I've never understood why you care so much what they think of you."

He's right, I do care too much. I think it comes from being the police chief's daughter. Charlie is always careful about how he presents himself in public. He has a specific image to uphold, one that earns him respect among the people of Forks. While I was growing up he never got drunk at barbecues like other dads, spoke badly about my mother, fished out of season, or broke any laws he was so dedicated to protecting on the job.

"You just need to do what makes you happy. I know you don't believe it, but you deserve to be happy, Bella. Your self esteem has really taken a hit with this divorce. And if you're worried about what the pipsqueaks will think then just don't tell them for a while. They'll never know as long as you two don't suck face in front of them," Jake says pretending to shiver at the thought.

I smile warmly up at him, feeling a little bit better. "Thanks, Jake." I call Gabby and Tyler in to eat and take the hot food over to the kitchen table; Jake following close behind.

"I do still wonder what Edward even wants with me. Who wants to date a single mother with two kids?" I say shrugging just as Gabby runs in and throws her arms around Jake's legs in a hug.

Jake laughs. "I'm guessing maybe a doctor who loves children enough to be in the business of fixing boo boos." He leans down and kisses Gabby's bandaged hand. She giggles and runs off to sit at the table where Tyler is already helping himself to the food. Jake looks at me like he knows he's right.

"I know, I know. I need more self esteem. Now go put a shirt on. No food until your dressed, young man," I scold slapping his hand away from the platter of French toast.

He huffs theatrically. "Yes, M_om_. You know... sometimes you make it feel like she's still around. It's nice," he smirks at me over his shoulder and then shuffles down the hall.

I smile back at him, not sure how to process that. I like that Jacob sees me as family, because that's how I view him too. But a motherly figure? I have two kids already and caring for them keeps me plenty busy. I suppose it's better than him constantly thinking of me as the best friend he bedded a few months back.

The four of us enjoy breakfast together and then Jacob suggests we walk down to First Beach. The ocean is a ten minute walk from him house and the kids love it there. Gabby asks about Claire so we knock on her door to see if she can come out to play. Claire's mom agrees and Jacob and I walk behind the three kids all the way to the gray sandy beach. We sit together on our favorite piece of driftwood, our feet just touching the water's edge, watching Tyler chase the girls around and make them scream when he splashes water on them.

"This reminds me of my childhood," Jake muses. "Chasing Rachel and Rebecca around; torturing them."

I chuckle. "You were taller than them by what, fifth grade?"

"Fourth. That was the best, when I realized I was stronger than them too."

"I'm surprised Rachel even talks to you now," I tease thinking back on all the ways Jake made his sisters wish he'd never been born. He was such a mischievous little brother.

Jake hums thoughtfully and looks out at the water. "Thank God for Rach. I don't know what I'd do with our dad if she wasn't around, especially with Rebecca off the grid."

"She still in Hawaii?" I wonder.

"Last we heard that's where she was. Crashing with some surfer she said she was in love with," he says grimacing.

I know that look on his face and decide to change the subject. "What about you, huh? I hope you're love life's going better than mine."

At that Jake's lips quirk up into a smile and I know I've guessed correctly. There hasn't been anyone for him in months but he only works out in the middle of the afternoon when there's a girl around to impress.

"So? Who is she?" I press.

"Remember the girl from the movie theater in Port Angeles?" he asks.

"The one that made you miss the previews?"

Jake smirks. "Yep. We hung out a few days ago. And I'm going to see her again Saturday night. She's cool."

"Good for you. She lives in Port Angeles?" I ask with genuine interest.

"Yeah. She's an administrative assistant for a chiropractor. Gives an awesome BJ."

I groan. "You're such a man whore, Jake. I can't _believe_ I ever slept with you."

I'm teasing him, though sometimes I do wonder just how completely out of my own head I was to let myself cross that line with him after more than twenty years of friendship. I guess it proves just how vulnerable I was after the separation. I'd like to think I've become stronger and more independent than I was then. My head is less foggy now; I know ending my marriage was the right decision and I've made my peace with it. Mostly. But how much has really changed? I'm still stuck in Forks with few career opportunities and even fewer eligible bachelors.

I knew leaving Mike but staying in Forks could quite possibly mean being alone for a long time. Even Jake has resorted to going outside the town limits to get dates. But quite unexpectedly, here I am a few short months after leaving my husband, toying with the idea of crossing the friend line with Edward. Trying to balance our friendship with the lust I'm harboring feels a little like déjà vu. Only I know a romance with Edward would not be something I'd regret in a week. Am I ready for another relationship? I don't know if I've had sufficient time alone to grow enough as a person to make that determination.

The sound of Jacob's voice pulls me out of my reverie. "Just remember, Bells. If you aren't ready for a boyfriend just yet you're more than welcome to come warm my bed again," Jake teases lifting his eye brows up and down suggestively.

"Forget it, Jacob!" I tease back and push his chest as hard as I can.

He falls off the dead log and lands flat on his back in the wet sand. He groans as he hits the ground, catching the kids' attention and making them laugh out loud. All three run over to splash him as I look on in delight. Maybe my life isn't so terrible just the way it is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! I just wanted to say to those of you eager for Bella and Edward to finally get together, or just hook up already, I promise it is coming soon! After writing Full Exposure I was a tad bit sexed out and wanted to write a story that focused on family, love, and emotional connections. Bella is a mother first and instinctively puts her children's needs before her own. Once she realizes Edwards is good for not just her but the kids as well her apprehension will fade away. **

**Thanks for reading everybody! Please leave a review!**


	12. Just A Friend

12 Just a Friend

I left another note on Edward's pillow yesterday. I was in and out of the B&B all day and our paths didn't cross once. I was worried he might be avoiding _me_ now; giving me a taste of my own medicine perhaps. I thought we left things on good terms Thursday in his office but I couldn't help feeling like maybe I was getting the brush off. I tried not to think about it. I'd made a practical responsible decision about dating and I needed to stick to it. My brain knew I'd made the right call, but my heart was protesting wildly.

Edward's car was parked out front when I arrived in the morning but he wasn't in his room. I made an early breakfast since Kelly and Leila were checking out at nine o'clock. When Edward came back from his morning run he somehow slipped by me without saying hello. He didn't come down to breakfast but I heard the shower running while I ate with Kelly and Leila.

Kelly and I chatted about their stay and what their plans were now. I was going to miss them and didn't know whether or not we'd be seeing one another again. Kelly told me how she was still undecided about where to move. She paid for their stay with a check so after we said our goodbyes I had to run her payment over to the bank. When I returned to Weber's I noticed Edward and his car were gone. I did my chores, took a reservation for the following week, and made lunch. Edward didn't return so I put his sandwich in the refrigerator and left to pick the kids up from daycare around two. Both Tyler and Gabby had dentist appointments so I took them over to Dr. Bradley's office for their cleanings. By the time we got back to the B&B it was nearly dinnertime.

Edward's car was still missing but the sandwich from the refrigerator was gone; the empty plate next to the sink, so he must have come back at some point during the afternoon. I made the kids dinner, hoping at any moment I would hear the front door open and Edward would be there to join us. Instead, the three of us ate in front of the television and once again I wrapped up Edward's meal for him to eat later. There was a nagging fear in my chest that my actions the past week have pushed Edward away.

Those worries weren't enough for me to regret my decision but did make me wonder if our budding friendship was doomed to wilt. I wanted Edward in my life; of that much I was certain. So I left him another note expressing as best I could what was on my mind and in my heart.

DINNER IS IN THE OVEN. IT WAS TOO QUIET HERE TODAY. I MISSED TALKING TO YOU, FRIEND. AND I JUST MISSED, WELL... YOU. -BELLA

Then I took the kids home for the night.

After a day like that, imagine my surprise this morning as I bring Tyler and Gabby into the B&B and notice Edward's washed dinner plate sitting on the edge of the sink. He's eaten everything I left out for him and in the middle of the plate sits a folded note. My heart nearly stops when I see my name scrawled across the paper in beautiful cursive writing. Of course I know who it's from; Edward is once again the only guest in the house. But also, no one else I know would have handwriting so elegant. I open it slowly with shaking hands.

MY DEAREST BELLA, THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD. I AM SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE; I WAS OCCUPIED WITH MY FAMILY THROUGHOUT THE DAY. PLEASE BELIEVE ME; I MISSED SEEING YOU TOO. I HAVE NO PLANS FOR SATURDAY AND LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR ARRIVAL IN THE MORNING. UNTIL TOMORROW, EDWARD

"Shit," I murmur under my breath. It would seem Edward wasn't avoiding me after all. And he's looking forward to seeing me today. I wonder what that means. I tell myself its no big deal. Friends write notes like this to each other all the time, right? I shake my head at my internal musings. This man is most certainly going to be the death of me.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Tyler asks startling me from behind.

I smile at him, though the nerves I feel are probably contorting my face into some creepy cross between happiness and fear. "Nothing, sweetie. Go turn on your cartoons and I'll bring breakfast to you," I encourage him.

I slip Edward's note into my purse and get down to the business of making breakfast. Floor boards creak above my head a few minutes later and I know Edward is awake. My tummy flips excitedly knowing we will soon be face to face again. Keeping my mind on the task at hand I prepare two bowls of cereal for the kids and heat up bowls of oatmeal for me and Edward. The water turns on upstairs as Edward enters the bathroom. A quick shower for my guest means I'll have enough time to cut up some fruit for the oatmeal before he comes down. Once everything is ready I take a tray to the dining room table. There's more movement above our heads while I bring the kids their Lucky Charms and orange juice; setting the dishes down on the coffee table.

"Be careful, don't spill anything. Gabby, eat all of it, not just the marshmallows," I say sternly, watching as her little pincher fingers go right for a rainbow.

"Come on, Bella. Everyone knows you only eat Lucky Charms for the marshmallows," a deep voice says behind me.

I hear chuckling and as I turn around the mixed scents of Edward's soap and cologne hit me like an invisible wall of sex. His eyes meet mine and I smile; one of those big goofy grins that are unavoidable when a person is as happy as I am at the sight of Edward this morning. His hair is damp and falling across his forehead in a haphazard fashion. He's wearing a Chicago Bears t-shirt and blue jeans. And that smell, the delicious combination of just showered and shaved with freshly laundered clothes.

"I've never seen that shirt before," I blurt out, my brain wondering how he can smell April fresh if his shirt has been in a suitcase for two weeks.

Edward smile widens as he looks down at what he's wearing and then back at my face. "I suppose you haven't," he replies cheerily. "You a football fan?"

I shake my head. "No, I just... this is going to sound weird but I can smell that it's been recently washed, and I know I didn't wash it."

"I picked up some of my old stuff from my parents house yesterday and did a load of wash last night. I hope you don't mind. I brought over a lot of clothes and would have felt bad asking you to do that much laundry," he replies cupping the back of his neck with one hand.

With his arm raised, a small hole in the underarm seam of the shirt becomes visible and I giggle. Edward looks at me strangely and it makes me laugh harder. "What's gotten into you?" he asks amused.

"There's a hole in your shirt," I explain pointing at his arm.

"What? Where?" He searches all over the chest and the side seams but can't find any holes. I step towards him, his intoxicating sex smell almost knocking me over as I take his large hand in mine. Slowly, I lift his arm up as high as I can reach and poke my finger though the hole. It jabs the soft taut skin of his tricep; tickling him. "Cut it out," he says laughing and backing away from me.

I continue to giggle walking into the dining room and taking a seat in front of my oatmeal. He follows me, walking and inspecting the hole at the same time.

"Damn, I love this shirt," he exclaims with a frown on his face.

"Don't worry. I can sew it for you," I offer as he sits down beside me.

"Really? Thanks. I've had this shirt since high school. It's priceless. My father took me and Jasper to the Bears/Saints game when I was 18. They won the division at that game."

I pour some orange juice into each of our glasses. "Oh, I see now. You didn't _trust_ me to wash the priceless Bears shirt," I tease, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

"No, I trust you, I swear. I really didn't want you to come over this morning to find three garbage bags full of clothes that need washing. Honestly."

"That's sweet of you, Edward."

He blushes a little with his eyes focused on the plates in front of us. There is warm oatmeal, brown sugar, a bowl of mixed berries, and a plate of breakfast sausage. I swear I can hear his stomach growl as he reaches for the sausage. He puts one link on my plate before taking two for himself.

"So what are you doing today?" he asks conversationally.

I sigh. "Oh, big day ahead of me. The usual chores, lunch, and I have to prep one of the rooms for a check-in on Monday. Mike's coming to pick up the kids in a little while and I have plans to have dinner with Angela."

"Another girls' night out?" he asks in between bites.

"Kind of. Really I just hate eating alone when Mike has the kids. All day long I pray for a few minutes of peace and quiet, but then when they're gone to their father's place..." I look up to see Edwards green eyes on my face. "It just reminds me of what I did to our family," I finish quietly.

Edward must sense the sadness in my voice because he quickly turns the topic of conversation to something neutral and safe. I'm thankful he doesn't try to convince me what I did to Mike and the kids wasn't selfish like Jake and Rachel try to do. There's no use lying to myself, I know what I did hurt the people I love most.

We talk easily through breakfast and I notice neither of us mention the notes we left each other the day before. When everyone is done eating Edward helps carry the empty plates into the kitchen. Tyler and Gabby continue watching television waiting for Mike to arrive.

While I wash the dishes Edward wanders into the living room to see the kids. I hear him asking Gabby how her hand is feeling. "All better. See?" she says.

"Yes, you're right. I bet it doesn't hurt anymore, does it," Edward replies.

"Nope."

A grin spreads across my face as I listen to Edward talking to my kids. They are so enamored with him and if he is bored by their conversation you'd never know. When the kitchen is clean I go join the three of them on the couch. Gabby scrambles into my lap and we watch the end of Sophia The First. Tyler is not so much a fan of the princess show so he takes Edward's attention away from the TV to play with his action figures.

Ten o'clock on the dot Mike walks through the front door. The kids run to him immediately and Tyler gets there first. Mike picks him up easily and gives him a "monster" hug as they call it. When Gabby catches up she tugs on Mike's pant leg until he looks down to acknowledge her. Shifting Tyler to one hip he reaches down and scoops Gabby up into his other arm. Edward very subtly shifts further away from me on the couch to the far end where before we were only separated by one cushion.

"How are you guys?" Mike asks the kids. He kisses each of their cheeks as he walks into the living room and smiles at me. "Hey, Bells."

"Hey," I reply casually.

Gabby holds up her hand; no longer bandaged and looking close to normal again. Mike pretends to be shocked by the injury even though I called him yesterday to let him know what happened. "That's gruesome, baby! Does it hurt a lot?" he asks her.

"I was brave, Daddy. Dr. Edward fixed me," she says happily.

Mike suddenly notices Edward's presence and gives him the typical guy head nod. "Thanks, man."

Edward smiles and twists his fingers together in his lap nervously. "You're welcome. Just doing my job. Gabby was a great patient." My daughter beams proudly at her father and then kicks her legs furiously trying to get down from his arms. Mike lets both kids down and they run to get their toys packed into their book bags.

The house phone rings and I excuse myself to answer it. The caller is someone interested in possibly staying with us and has a number of questions about Weber's and the town in general. I can see into the living room from the reservation desk and while I answer this caller's questions Edward and Mike engage in small talk. I can't hear their conversation but it makes me nervous, like my two worlds are colliding. I turn away, attempting to concentrate on doing my job. It seems like tourist season has officially begun.

"Yes, we have a vacancy that week, Sir. Yes, that's correct. We do have some tackle and poles available for guests. Absolutely. Mmm hmmm. Okay, wonderful, just call back when you're ready to make your reservation. Thank you, and have a nice day. Good bye."

Edward is absent when I reenter the living room and I try not to make it obvious that I've noticed. Mike is helping the kids with their bags and I walk over to hug them both goodbye. I hate this part. I don't know which is worse, the days Gabby cries when she leaves me, or the days when she willingly accepts that it's become her routine to leave one parent and go with the other. Today there are no tears. Mike is taking them over to his parents' house and has promised they can swim in the pool, so I think that helps.

After they leave I wander around the downstairs picking up odds and ends, take out the trash, and do a little dusting. I was hoping Edward would magically reappear when Mike left but so far he's stayed put in his room. We never talked about what his plans for today were; his note said he had none. As I sweep the kitchen and hall floors I ponder inviting him out with Angela and me tonight. It might be a little awkward for me but I don't want to be rude and I feel the need to prove to both Edward and myself that we can be friends outside the B&B.

An hour or so after Mike left the house Edward finally comes back downstairs. I look over my shoulder while wiping down the dining room table as the steps creak behind me. He's changed his shirt, now wearing a light blue short sleeved button down. His Bears t-shirt is in his right hand.

"Look who's back," I joke.

He smiles sheepishly and pulls a chair out from the table. "Sorry, I thought I should give you some family time."

"Is that your beloved shirt?" I ask changing the subject.

"You promised to fix it, which is only fair, I think, since I fixed Gabby the other day."

His teasing tone makes me chuckle and I roll my eyes. "Turn it inside out. I'll go get my sewing kit."

Without over thinking it I pat his shoulder as I pass him and hurry down the steps to the basement. It feels good to touch him, even in an innocent place like the shoulder. Maybe the six months of being separated has left me longing for a little more human companionship than I'd realized up to now. I try to stop thinking about all the other ways I could get away with touching him casually and seek out the sewing kit on a shelf above the washer. Hand, forearm, maybe his back if I need to squeeze past him in the hall... Stop it, Bella.

I can see now what Edward was talking about with the laundry. There are loads and loads lying in heaps all around the machines. Men. They are so helpless. I quickly fold one pile that is obviously clean and then transfer another load from the washer to the dryer and set the timer. Coming up the stairs I hear music and realize Edward's turned on the radio in the living room. He looks so cute sitting at the dining room table smiling proudly at his work. There are two glasses of water on the table and his damaged t-shirt.

"I'm picturing you as a Top Forty kind of girl," he says.

"I like this music, but I grew up listening to Motown, the oldies but goodies."

"You surprise me once again, Miss Swan," he replies happily.

I sit down in the chair nearest him and reach for his shirt. Inspecting the soft cotton makes my head swim. It smells like him with a touch of clean laundry still lingering in the fabric too. It's divine and it takes a lot of self control not to huff it like a drug. Everything about Edward Cullen is like a drug to me though. His face, his voice, his laugh. I'm drawn to him because of other little minute details too. Like the way he prefers to read in his spare time rather than watch television. The way he speaks to my children like they are small people instead of nuisances. I'm drawn in by his manners and respect for everyone he meets. I've never encountered anyone like him.

"This is very fixable," I say decisively. "Scissors," I add holding out my hands as if I'd asked for a scalpel.

Edward reaches into my open sewing kit and hands me the scissors. I measure out a length of navy blue thread and cut it off the spool. "Needle," I say in the same manner I asked for the scissors.

"Here you go, Dr. Swan," he says playing along. "You've never lost a patient, have you?"

I chuckle under my breath. "No, my success rate is quite high. I've had a few dresses come out looking worse than they started but they certainly didn't perish. Have some faith."

Edward watches intently while I thread the needle and tie a knot at the end of the string. "Didn't you cover stitches in med school? If you can mend living flesh I'd think you could mend cotton."

"Yes, I did, but I assure you humans and Division Championship tees are different," he replies.

"Well, the nice thing about cotton is if you screw up then the stitches can just come right out and you start over. No bleeding or anything messy like with people," I explain as I begin to pass the thread through his precious shirt closing the hole stitch by stitch.

"So, the oldies, huh?" he asks getting up to change the radio station.

"Yep. The Four Tops, the Beatles, Temptations. Those were my father's favorites. I was partial to Dion and the Belmonts."

"What did they sing?" he asks while fiddling with the tuning dial. Mr. Weber had an old radio in the living room to go along with the house's old fashioned theme.

"Lots of songs you'd probably recognize. 'Teenager in Love' was my favorite," I respond thinking back to my high school days.

Edward finds the only station in the Olympic Peninsula that plays 50's and 60's rock and then returns to the table. "You Can't Hurry Love" by the Supreme's is playing and I begin to hum along while I sew.

At the chorus I can't help singing along quietly with the song. "I remember mama said. You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait. She said love don't come easy. It's a game of give and take."

"You sing terribly out of tune," he teases, poking me in the side gently.

"Drown me out then, Andrea Bocelli. I know you know the words," I quip. He laughs but then complies with my request.

"How long must I wait. How much more must I take. Before loneliness will cause my heart, heart to break?" he croons. His voice sounds divine but I can't give him the satisfaction of hearing me say so.

"I think your pitch is off. Definitely needs a little work."

He smirks at me and we both listen while Diana Ross takes over again, "No, I can't bear... to live my life alone. I grow impatient for a love to call my own. But when I feel that I, I can't go on, well these precious words keep me hanging on, I remember mama said, you can't hurry love."

I look at him as the meaning of those words sink in. Crap. My cheeks are blushing. Edward looks away and clears his throat. I prick my finger on the needle.

"Ouch!"

Edward shakes his head, chuckling nervously. We look at each other again, me sucking my sore pricked thumb and him biting his lower lip. Then he starts humming, and just like that the awkward moment passes. We finish out the song together; out of tune and without pitch, but happy.

"There you go," I say a few minutes later when the last bit of the hole is closed up and I cut away the excess thread. I turn the shirt right side out so Edward can see the finished product.

"Wow, good job, Bella. Thank you so much," he says appreciatively.

"You're very welcome, Edward."

He's about to say something else when my cell phone rings. "Hold that thought," I say jumping up to retrieve my phone from the kitchen counter. "Hi Angela." My eyes meet Edward's and he smiles happily.

Angela proceeds to tell me that she admitted her strong, more than friends, feelings to Ben. I'm so thrilled for her, listening intently as she tells me how it happened. She explains how they were having lunch together and she just blurted it out, right there over two tuna melts and ice teas.

"So he responded positively I take it?" I ask when she finally stops to take a breath. Angela sounds so excited that I'm already one hundred percent sure of her answer to that question.

"Mmm, that's the real reason for my call actually. Do you mind if I bail tonight? Ben wants to take me to dinner at Stefano's so we can talk about _us_."

I groan in a way she'll know I'm not upset. "You owe me, missy. Have a great time, and don't get nervous. I told you everything was going to be okay."

"Thank you, Bella. I'll call you tomorrow and give you all the juicy details!" she says.

I laugh. "Okay, you better. Bye!"

Closing my phone I look back to Edward and shrug. "That was Angela. She's blowing me off for a date tonight."

Edward sits up straight and if I didn't know better I'd say he was pleased to hear this news. "Ben?" he asks.

As far as I know Edward doesn't know much about the Angela, Ben drama that has been playing out for the past six years. "Yes. It's been a very long time coming. She sounds happy."

"So what are you going to do tonight then?" he wonders.

"Well, I suppose I should get a head start on my chores around here. We have a new woman checking in on Monday. Her name's Heidi; I need to prepare a room for her."

"I meant what are you doing for dinner," Edward clarifies.

"Don't worry, I'll still cook for you. Even before Angela cancelled our plans I still anticipated making you dinner," I say rolling my eyes at him. Men and their stomachs.

Edward smirks and shakes his head at me deliberately. "No, I'm wondering if you'd let me take you out to eat since your friend is unavailable."

My hands nervously turn the cell phone over and over as I contemplate Edward's offer. Dinner. With Edward. I'm hesitating, not knowing in what context he's asking me out.

"No pressure. You're just substituting one friend for another. I'll keep my hands to myself," he promises holding them up innocently.

I deliberate a minute longer and then finally nod, unable to resist those green eyes and that sweet smile. "Alright, fine. We'll go to Sarah's?"

"Sounds like a plan," he replies happily.

"It's lunchtime," I notice as the coo coo clock chimes behind us.

"I actually have a few errands to run around town. I'll pick you up from your house tonight. What time?"

I frown. I'm not sure I want Edward coming to my home. I like keeping my infatuation with him contained within the walls of Weber's. Letting him inside my own home is going to make it harder to separate the part of me that just wants to be a devoted mom from the part of me that wants Edward naked in my bed. Hmm, what a pleasant thought that is...

"Bella? What's your address?"

"What? Oh, 821 Pine St. How about seven," I mutter. Why does my brain take a vacation whenever I start fantasizing about Edward like that? He has the ability to dazzle me so easily. He could make a fortune moonlighting as a hypnotist.

"See you at seven," he says and ruffles my hair as he heads upstairs, probably fleeing from sight before the spell he just put on me wears off.

Chores. Yes, I have chores to do. I try to forget about the impending non-date while I gobble down a granola bar from the kitchen. Edward leaves a little while later for the errands he'd mentioned and I busy myself getting Heidi's room ready for a Monday arrival. I check on the mountain of laundry in the basement and bring up the clean clothes to Edward's room. He still hasn't returned by the time I decide to leave.

At home I shower and change my clothes, trying to select something to wear that is nice but not dressy. Summer dresses are out; too date-like, but I want something more appealing than blue jeans. It's late June and the warmth of the day usually lingers into the evenings. A skirt and tank top seem like my best option. I have exactly two skirts, and I opt for the pleated red one that falls just above the knee. I haven't worn this in years. I match it with a cream color tank top that has a v neck and makes my boobs look good. Red heels would look great with the outfit but I'm a mom not a runway model, so flip flops it is.

The doorbell rings while I'm brushing out my hair. _Friends_ my hiney... this feels distinctly like a D-A-T-E. I grab my purse and house key on the way to the front door and open it just enough to squeeze through to the outside. I don't want Edward in my messy house. Not tonight. He looks good, not that I'm surprised by that fact. Dressed in a black knit short sleeved shirt and khakis I wonder again what he sees in me. He could go to Sarah's alone and leave with absolutely any woman in there.

"Bella, you look... great," he greets me on the porch.

"I thought you were my Angela replacement for this evening? Ang wouldn't comment on my clothes. Okay, she might but she wouldn't be staring at my chest as she does it," I chastise him, pushing my hand playfully against his chest. No, no, bad Bella. Chest is not a "friend zone."

Edward looks embarrassed for having been caught checking out my cleavage. "I'm sorry. You're right. Best behavior from now on."

He gives me the Scouts Honor hand signal and I can't help laughing. "Come on, Eagle Scout," I tease as I walk past him down the driveway to his car.

At the bar we pick a booth along the wall furthest from the speakers so we might actually be able to have a conversation without shouting. Edward orders Cokes for us from the waiter and an order of fried raviolis. Before there is a chance for the situation to become awkward Edward starts talking like we've been friends for years instead of weeks.

"I'm making settlement on the land out by the highway next week," he says. "Emmett and his team of guys will be there right away to break ground. We're still aiming for the project to be complete by Christmas."

"That's so exciting. So does that mean I'll get to meet Emmett?"

"I think that is a definite. He and Rose are going to be staying with my parents during the week while he works on my house. It's too much to travel back and forth to Seattle even every few days."

"Do you have blue prints? I'd love to see what the house will look like when we get home," I reply.

Edward smirks at me curiously. "You say _home_ like we both live there. Sometimes I forget that you have a whole other place you call home."

"I work so much that I do sort of feel like the B&B is my second home. Sometimes I think I make excuses to be there whenever Mike has the kids. It was the worst right after he moved out," I say honestly. "The house still reminds me of him just about everywhere I look. The shelves he built in the laundry room, the pictures we argued about where to hang, our bedroom upstairs where I told him I wanted a divorce. Like tonight, I asked Angela to have dinner with me so I wouldn't have to be alone in the house all night."

Edward listens as I talk, and not just to be polite. He listens; taking in everything I have to say like he's trying to unscramble a puzzle.

"Things aren't great, but it's gotten better for me the past few months. And now there are other reasons to want to be at work," I admit nervously.

Edward smiles cautiously. "There's more than one reason for me to want to be there too," he replies.

We stare into each other's eyes, neither of us blinking. I can't look away; can't be the first to break the connection. Seconds, or maybe minutes later, the waiter brings the drinks. I take a long sip pondering what Edward has said. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"You can ask me anything, Bella," he replies leaning forward, his chest pressed against the edge of the table that separates us.

"Well, I'm wondering about your relationship with your parents. You said there would be issues if you had tried to move in with them. I'm curious to know why Emmett doesn't have the same problem."

"Emmett's the first born, and always done exactly what they expected from him. He graduated high school with honors. Got a college degree; opened his own business. And when he had two feet firmly on the ground he married Rosalie," Edward explains without any animosity in his voice.

"When Esme first came to the B&B to see you and she mentioned Rosalie, I thought maybe she was your girlfriend," I admit.

"Now that is an amusing observation, actually. As it would turn out I did date Rose before Em did," Edward chuckles. "We had one of those relationships that was nothing but fighting and sex."

I cough into my Coke.

Edward graciously pretends not to notice and continues telling his story. "We shared no real connection and had very different interests. I met her in undergrad. She was studying art. She was attracted to my pre-med major more than my personality. Rose is tenacious and a little materialistic. She's beautiful, but no one thinks so more than her. We were only together a few months. We fought constantly, then we'd make up... and the cycle continued. Then she met Emmett when I took her to a family gathering and it was clear to all three of us which Cullen she was meant to be with."

"And Emmett loves her," I say fascinated, if not also a little jealous to know this Rosalie woman _did_ have the opportunity to know Edward intimately. How could she ever find someone more interesting than Edward? It sort of makes me nervous to meet Emmett Cullen. It's not possible that he could be more attractive than his younger brother, right? Edward is male perfection in my eyes.

"Rose is much better suited for Emmett, though it does bother him sometimes that I was once intimate with her. Having seen his wife naked is a card I reserve for very special occasions," he jokes. "Rosalie Hale was once my crazy ex girlfriend and she is now my sister."

I smile. "And Jasper? Tell me more about him."

Edward looks down at the table for just a moment and seems to be thinking about how to put his thoughts in order. "I told you once that my father wanted his son to be a doctor. He didn't seem to care which son it was and that burden fell into my lap soon after I graduated high school. I never resented Emmett for not following in dad's footsteps. It was clear to all of us that Emmett wasn't going to be the one. But for a while I'd hoped Jasper might get the calling. He could have been a great doctor, but he's also lazy and irrational. He could never settle on just one path."

"So you went pre-med to make your father proud," I conclude.

"Yes, and meanwhile Jasper met Alice..."

I don't know what it is about this family but I find the Cullen's' all incredibly fascinating. Our appetizer arrives and I steal the ravioli Edward was reaching for so that he doesn't pause in telling me about Jasper and Alice.

"Jasper married Alice after only knowing her for two days," Edward says.

My jaw drops, ravioli speared on the fork and halfway to my mouth. "Two days!" I gasp. "And to think people in this town gave me grief about marrying Mike three months after we graduated high school."

Edward shrugs. "Well, naturally it was a huge shock to our parents. Jazz met Alice at a Nirvana tribute band concert. As the story goes they walked around Seattle until dawn just talking. The next day they met downtown for lunch at a Japanese restaurant, drank some saki with their sushi, and sometime later that day they went to the courthouse and got hitched."

"Wow," is all I can manage.

"My parents had just moved to Forks a few months earlier. Jasper drove down on the pretense of seeing the new house, and brought Alice along with him. We all thought he had made a huge mistake at first. None of us could see yet just how perfect they are for one another. I've never seen a couple happier than Alice and my brother."

Edward reaches for another ravioli and this time I let him get one, smirking as he hesitates, half expecting me to bat his hand away again. "So your parents eventually accepted Jasper's decision?"

"Yes, rather quickly too. I hate that my parents made me resent both of my brothers at one time or another. They were more supportive of the small business loan Emmett took out to start his company without knowing the first thing about general contracting, and they were supportive of Jasper's impulsive marriage. But when I... well, when I made choices in college that were right for me at the time all I got was their disappointment. So yes, Emmett will have no trouble staying at my parents' house while he's in town. They don't find fault in everything he does the way they seem to so easily with me."

I smile warmly at Edward, thrilled that he divulged such personal knowledge with a new friend. I want to hear more about him.

"I've been doing all the talking. Tell me more about your relationship with Jacob," he suggests.

"What do you want to know? We've been friends forever. He's a douche sometimes but I love him. He's like the very tall little brother I never had. Jake went fishing with Charlie and me, he taught me to ride the motorcycle that got me grounded the entire summer after sophomore year, and he had me changing the oil in some of the first cars he ever worked on."

"But you never dated him?" Edward ponders aloud.

I blush lightly. "No, never did."

"You said there was an encounter though," Edward pushes. "More than one; I believe you called it a fling."

I forgot that I'd told him about my affair with Jacob. I can feel the blush spread through my face and into the tips of my ears. "Yes, for a very brief time there was. But Jake and I never dated. Mike was my first boyfriend; first date, kiss, everything. He was the only guy who ever showed interest in me in that way. Lately I've been wondering what my life might be like now if I didn't fall in love with the first boy to ever like me. I never felt... passion with Mike. I loved him for sure, but was I deeply _in_ love? I don't think so."

"So you experienced passion with Jacob then?"

I cringe as memories from those nights in Jacob's bed appear in my mind. "Passion was all that was. It was about sex, plain and simple. I'm not proud of it, not by a long shot. That affair was about me trying to be someone completely the opposite of who I was at the time. There was passion, but no love. I mean, I do _love_ Jacob, just not that way. Not the way I wish I could have loved Mike."

"So you've never been in love, then?" he asks.

"I don't know, I guess not," I answer looking down at the table to hide my eyes. I don't want Edward to figure out that the closest I've ever come to feeling passion and love for the same man has been with him. "I want to say that I would never do that type of thing again. Casual sex, I mean. Jake was good in bed, and I knew I was using him to make myself feel better during a difficult time. I still feel awful when I think back to that time."

"Because he wanted more?"

"I don't know about that... He didn't get along great with Mike but never interfered with our marriage. He supported me when I was trying to salvage it. But he didn't want our affair to end as quickly as it began."

"Is it okay to admit that I don't like thinking about you being with Jacob?" Edward asks quietly.

"Yes, as long as it's okay that I feel the same way thinking of you and Rosalie being together."

Edward ponders my answer until our meals arrive a few minutes later. I'm happy for the distraction as the atmosphere between us has grown thicker with tension. Thankfully, as we begin to eat our conversation drifts to Angela and Ben. I tell him a little about what Angela and I were like in high school, and the crusade Angela has been on ever since to get Ben's attention. Edward laughs when I tell him about the time Mike, Jacob, and Ben took Angela, Jessica, and I camping at First Beach.

"Jessica had been determined to manipulate the sleeping arrangements so that Angela and Ben ended up sharing a tent. She had the whole thing planned out. We were going to wait up until the guys got tired and then after Ben chose a tent Jess and I would yawn and retire to the other two tents with Mike and Jake, giving Angela the perfect excuse to join Ben. Well, it was May... in Washington, and we hardly made it through the campfire and smores before the heavy rain began. Everyone jumped up and scrambled into the closest tent they could find. I ended up with Jessica, Angela was with Mike, and Jake got the honor of sleeping with Ben."

Edward laughs as I tell my camping story. It's refreshing to have someone to listen to my childhood adventures; someone who wasn't there and gets to hear the story told to them for the first time. And I like making Edward laugh. He looks young and carefree when his face is stretched in a big toothy grin.

"So how did your first week at work go?" I ask after the waiter takes our empty plates away and delivers the coffee Edward has ordered for both of us.

"Better than expected. My father has backed off a little following my first day. I think he's grateful for the extra doctor in his practice. He doesn't need to work such long hours anymore or be on call 24/7."

I smile and sip my coffee. "That's good to hear, but I asked how _you_ like it," I say reaching out my hand to rub my fingers over the top of his hand. "I know you were worried about how you'd measure up; if being a small town pediatrician was your true calling."

Edward observes my hand covering his and then briefly closes his eyes. Feeling vulnerable and wondering if my actions are too forward I attempt to pull my hand away. Edward's eyes open and his hand swiftly flips over, linking his fingers with mine. I blush and bite my lower lip.

"You're right, I did say that. I'm surprised you remember," he says looking at our joined hands. "My residency taught me a lot about caring for patients and bedside manner. Still, I was nervous about coming here and being accepted by Carlisle's long time patients, thinking maybe they would prefer to continue seeing him. But everyone has been so friendly to me, so accepting. Treating children's illnesses, keeping them healthy and safe is the most rewarding experience of my life."

We smile at one another after that; our hands remaining joined until the waiter returns and breaks us from the trance we were in. I can tell Edward is reluctant to let go of my hand. It makes me happy to see he hasn't gotten over his crush or whatever it is he has been feeling for me lately. Selfish as it is, I don't want him moving on; or accepting so easily that we could never be anything more than friends. I realize that I _want_ him to fight for me.

After dinner we drive slowly through town and I point out a number of places of which he should take notice. "Post office, bank, oh the hair salon," I say pointing across the street as the car rolls to a stop at a red light.

Edward looks where I'm pointing and nods thoughtfully. "Hair salon, huh? Do you think I need a haircut?" he asks brushing one hand through his beautifully tousled locks.

"Don't you dare, I like it all grown out and tangled," I answer quickly, before I have a chance to over analyze my honesty.

He smirks and I blush. We're quite a pair. I'm thankful that the sun has set some time ago and he likely doesn't notice the red cheeks I'm sporting. Next up on the right side of the road is the hardware store. It reminds me of Edward's first day in town, when he fixed the faucet in the B&B's bathroom. My attraction to him was instantaneous, mesmerizing, and I've been trying to overcome it ever since. It's becoming apparent that I might not ever get over the Edward Cullen effect.

The light turns green and we continue on our way, driving past the library, a small old fashioned movie theater, and the ice cream parlor on the way back to my house. Edward parks the car in the driveway behind my Honda. The difference between our two vehicles is as stark as the difference between their owners. The Volvo is fresh and new, classy, and beautiful. My old Honda is worn in, a used junker, and an eyesore. He hurries around the back of the car to take my hand as I step out of his shiny new Volvo. I follow Edward up the sidewalk with the firm intention of saying goodnight to him at the door with nothing more than a smile or perhaps a friendly hug. I turn the key in the lock and push open my candy apple red front door a few inches wondering which way I should end this very pleasant evening.

Edward decides for me, reaching for my hand and lifting it to his lips for a sweet kiss on the back of my palm. Momentary paralysis overtakes me as his soft lips sweep lightly across my skin. Just as Edward's head is pulling back so he can look into my eyes Mr. Jenkins who lives next door opens his front door. He nods his head in acknowledgement of me as he walks out to his car. I'm suddenly very aware of the close proximity between me and Edward; wondering what Mr. Jenkins' must be thinking. He surely recognizes that this man is not Mike Newton, but some other unknown man who is calling on his wife.

Edward notices my apprehension at being seen by a neighbor. "Is this one of the complications you want so badly to avoid?" he whispers subtly nodding his head in Mr. Jenkins' direction. "The nosey town folk?"

"Absolutely. It's a big one," I admit under my breath and attempting to put more space between our bodies. I'm acutely aware of the heat radiating off Edward's chest as mere inches separate us.

He doesn't even try to hide his opposition as he straightens his spine and takes a small step back. "Well, I admit this is a first, a woman being embarrassed to be seen with me."

"I'm sure that's never happened to you before," I reply dryly, "Which is why I don't understand why you're even interested in me."

Edward's brows furrow and he looks almost angry with me. His eyes shift up as the engine in Mr. Jenkins' Maxima roars to life. He gently drags me by the wrist through the doorway where we're out of sight. Looking over Edward's shoulder as he pushes me further inside the house, I notice Mr. Jenkins' eyes on us as he backs the car out of his driveway. Edward quickly closes the door and spins me around, pushing my back against it.

"Don't ever say something like that again. Don't even think it. Promise me," he breathes roughly.

"Think what?" I gasp completely shocked by his impulsive and forward actions. My heart begins pumping wildly as I struggle to control my urges to wrap my hands around his neck and pull his lips down to mine.

"Think badly about yourself. Bella, you are beautiful, kind and caring, smart and dedicated to your work. You have two great kids who adore you. You are an amazingly patient and loving mother to them. Please don't ever think that anyone is better than you, certainly least of all me. You are the one who is too good for me."

I gaze into his serious eyes unable to speak. I've never seen him so worked up, and he got that way protecting me from the pain of my own demons. Edward lets out a breath and gently releases my wrists from his strong grasp. His eyes soften as he reaches out for the doorknob.

"I'm not going to pressure you into something you're not ready for. If there is to be any sort of romance in our future then I want you to be the one to initiate it. I took the first step, kissed you when I couldn't bear to wait another moment, but now I can control myself. You're going to dictate the limits of our relationship," he says.

Edward wraps his strong arms around me and brings my chest against his for a long embrace. My head is tucked under his chin and I can feel his heart pounding under his shirt. The distinct delicious smell I've come to associate with this man fills my nostrils with powerful pheromones. Too soon he pulls away and gently swings the door open wide.

"Good night, Bella," he says before turning fast on his heels and walking swiftly to his car.

I watch him back the car out of the driveway and head down the street until his retreating image is swallowed up by the darkness of night. Edward refrained from kissing me though it was obvious he wanted to all evening. Everything Edward said is true. I worry about what people in this town will say if I start dating the new doctor, especially while Mike is still grieving from our breakup and because our marriage hasn't even been terminated yet.

I've known since the night Edward kissed me that the boundaries of our friendship would have to be my decision. But even as Edward spoke those words, promising me that the ball is in my court, he was reminding me just how good he made me feel that night we kissed in the kitchen. And he succeeded, because since he's left I feel a need for him that seeps deep into my bones. There is no denying that I want Edward Cullen badly. Mind, body, and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm getting excited for these two... what do you think? Leave a comment!**


	13. Bella's Jealous

13 Bella's Jealous

Monday morning Heidi Brennan checks into the B&B while Edward and I are enjoying a quiet breakfast together. She's in town visiting her grandmother and to say I'm intimidated by her is a gross understatement. Although she was born only a year after me, her charisma and chatty nature makes her appear much younger, while my conservative dress and personality make me feel years older than I truly am. Heidi has artificially red hair and naturally large breasts. She's quite attractive and flaunts her assets through her choice of clothing. She's young enough to pull off the short jean shorts and tank top she arrived wearing; making the outfit work in a way I could never hope to. Her lips are painted a deep red to match her hair and she's smiling around a wad of gum. I notice how she's more than happy to introduce herself to Edward and makes her physical attraction to him abundantly clear as he politely shakes her hand. I roll my eyes when I'm sure neither of them are looking in my direction.

When booking her reservation Heidi requested the yellow room which happens to be located next to Edward's. The idea of this young single woman sharing a wall with Edward did not bother me until early this morning when I was making up her bed. The look on Edward's face when Heidi breezed through the front door did not help matters. She made quite an entrance and he basically introduced himself to her chest. I think Edward might be what Jake would call a Boob Man.

After Edward gets an eye full at the breakfast table he excuses himself to his room to get ready for a day at the office. I show Heidi to her room and give her my usual welcome spiel. I show her the bathroom being careful to explain the faulty faucet. I let her know when meals are served, give her a key to the house, and make sure she has my phone number in case she has any questions.

"Coolness," she answers taking the house key into her manicured hand. I can tell this is going to be a long week for me.

"Are you hungry, Heidi? Edward and I just had pancakes and eggs. I'd be more than happy to make some for you."

"Uh! Bella, you are the best! It was such a long drive here from Tacoma. That's where I live. And all I ate was a granola bar and an iced mocha."

I smile and start walking down the hallway with Heidi following close behind. She pops her gum loudly and I cringe while descending the steps. She wanders around the downstairs to get acquainted with the house and I excuse myself to start a fresh batch of pancakes.

"So how long is Edward staying here?" she asks flippantly.

I want very much to tell her he is leaving today but I know that would be useless. She will notice soon enough. They share a wall.

"For a few more weeks," I answer.

"Is he married? Have a girlfriend?"

"He's mentioned a woman named Rosalie a few times," I say. It technically isn't a lie, he has mentioned his sister in-law on numerous occasions. Throwing out her name will hopefully decrease the chances of Heidi hitting on Edward. I don't think I could handle that. I know it makes me a hypocrite, not wanting to give Edward the kind of relationship he wants with me but also not wanting him to have it with anyone else. I'm an imperfect person.

"Damn. The hot ones are always either taken or gay," she replies regretfully.

Heidi tells me a little about her grandmother while I make breakfast. Louise Brennan is sick with shingles and needs looking after temporarily. Heidi is in town to hire a home nurse and help her grandmother with the adjustment. She eats her breakfast slowly and mentions wanting to unpack her things and take a long hot shower before going over to Louise's house. I get the feeling Heidi is procrastinating the job she's come here to do. I say nothing other than letting the young girl know where extra towels and bath products are kept.

Edward comes into the kitchen to say goodbye before heading off to work. The two of us swoon simultaneously as Edward smiles and shrugs on his rain coat. "I have a full schedule of appointments today, Bella. So I'll be back around dinner time."

"Okay. How does steak and potatoes sound for dinner?" I offer.

Edward smiles brilliantly at me. "Perfect. Heidi, pleasure meeting you. I'm sure I'll bump into you later at some point. Have a good day, ladies."

When Edward closes the front door behind him Heidi turns back towards me. "I'd _love_ to bump into that man, you know what I mean?"

I force a smile. "Yeah, I know what you mean," I agree.

After the breakfast dishes are washed I busy myself with the day's chores. My mind keeps going over and over the words Edward spoke to me two nights ago about respecting my wishes. He clearly wants more, I know that. Whatever is brewing between us is beginning to feel like an inevitability instead of something still within my power to prevent.

I'm relieved that I didn't see Edward yesterday. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep avoiding his advances. Though Saturday night he promised me there would be no advancing... at least not by him. I never expected Edward to be willing to wait for me to get my life under control, but that was the impression he gave me the other night. Standing on my door step I saw an expression on Edward's face that could only be described as hunger. Considering we had just eaten, I think I know what Edward is hungering for. So now I have two questions that need answering. Is attempting a relationship with Edward the right decision for me? And how long is he willing to wait?

At four o'clock I run over to the daycare to pick up Tyler and Gabby and we go back to the B&B so I can make dinner for our house guests. Heidi is not there when we return and neither is Edward. I get everything for the meal prepped and ready by five. Then I spend some time with Tyler going over his school work. He is supposed to trace the letters "D" and "E" with a pencil at least a dozen times. Keeping him focused is not easy, especially with Gabby singing to herself in the other room, but eventually he completes the work and I release him from the dining room chair.

At five thirty Heidi returns frazzled and complaining of smelling like "old lady." She hurries past the kitchen mumbling something about moth balls and needing to take a shower. It's her second of the day and I hate thinking that with her room being next to Edward's there is a good possibility they will cross paths in the hall a few times. I can just imagine Edward's bug eyes if Heidi flaunts her assets in a towel the way she does her low cut tank tops. Images keep popping into my brain of her prancing around the upstairs hallway in a skimpy towel trying to entice him. While I keep telling Edward no, no, and no again how easy would it be for Heidi's beauty and charm to break him?

"Bella, when's dinner?" she asks, suddenly appearing at the bottom of the stairs. I'm surprised I didn't hear her footsteps. Heidi is stealthy.

"I can start it now if you're hungry," I reply checking the clock. Dinner is usually at six, so it will be a few minutes early but Edward is always on time.

At 6:02 Heidi and the kids are eating marinated steak and mashed potatoes on TV trays in the living room and I'm standing in the kitchen wondering about Edward. Just as I'm about to call him my phone rings in my hand. It's so startling that I nearly drop the damn thing. Luckily my hands bobble it a few times before finally getting a firm grasp on that slippery sucker.

"Hello?"

"Bella. It's Edward."

"Oh, hi Edward." Sound casual, I think to myself.

"I apologize for not calling sooner. We had an emergency appointment a little while ago and it has put every other appointment back a half hour. The child will be fine, but I'm afraid I'm not going to make it back home for a while."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll cover your plate with tin foil and leave it in the oven. Do you want gravy on your mashed?"

"You made gravy too?" he asks in a low gruff voice.

I chuckle under my breath. "I take it that's a yes?"

"Of course that's a yes! Are you going home soon?"

"Yeah, I have the kids here and they're getting antsy." I peek into the living room where Heidi has commandeered the remote control and chosen to watch some beauty makeover reality show. The children do not look pleased.

"I suppose I will see you tomorrow then?" he wonders.

"Of course. Good night, Edward," I smile into the phone.

"Sweet dreams, Bella," he whispers.

Have you ever had one of those mornings when you just can't seem to drag your butt out of bed? Well, I haven't. At least not since before Tyler was born. Until today. I don't know how it happened but this morning I slept through my alarm after the first time it buzzed and somehow managed to turn it off in the process. By the time I got the kids fed, dressed, and in the car it was already after eight o'clock. I dropped them off at daycare and rushed over to Weber's as quickly as I could manage.

When I finally arrive at the B&B laughter is wafting from the kitchen into the foyer. What I see there is practically the worst sight I could have imagined, and my imagination conjured up some doozies on the drive over. Like Edward succumbing to Heidi's skimpy towel mating dance, for instance. Still, seeing them together in the kitchen is shocking to me, though I am grateful I didn't walk in to discover Edward in one of the other ways my sick mind had me fearing. Instead, they are sitting close together at the kitchen table doing a newspaper crossword puzzle. The act itself is innocent in nature, but Heidi's intentions are clearly not. She leans closer to Edward as I walk in and laughs when she sees an answer he placed in the puzzle.

"Twinkie is not right, Edward!" she giggles. "The letters don't even fit."

Heidi places her petite hand on Edward's bare forearm and to his credit; he pulls away from her before either of them notice my presence. He discreetly scoots his chair a few inches further from hers and then looks up, very surprised to see me watching from the hall.

"Bella, good morning," Edward says with a genuine smile on his face. He quickly stands and puts distance between himself and Ms. Perky Tits.

"Hi, Edward. Heidi, good morning," I reply trying like hell to keep my voice even and calm.

Jealousy is not an emotion I'm accustomed to, and I don't much like the feeling. In middle school I was jealous of Angela and Jake for having siblings. Angela's brothers are younger and we used to play school with them all the time. They were so cute and looked up to us. Jake's sisters on the other hand are both older and they were great for explaining the things our parents thought we ought not know about yet, like where babies came from and how to smoke a cigarette. In comparison, my house felt so cold and empty with it just being me and Charlie. Then I was jealous of Jessica when she left for college a month after I married Mike and sentenced myself to remain in Forks for all eternity. It was hard for me to watch Angela and Ben too; going off to explore college life together.

Ironically, I've never felt jealous of the girls who would sometimes flirt with Mike while we were dating in high school or ones that would meet him in his father's store. I was never intimidated by any of them because Mike's devotion to me was so paramount. I never felt like Mike would cheat on me or even have the desire to. During the separation Mike accused me of never cherishing him the way he did me. He said I didn't give our relationship one hundred percent and it made him feel like I didn't care enough to keep from losing him. Looking back on those early arguments I'm beginning to think he was right. Edward is not even mine to lose, but the thought of Heidi even touching him arm the way she just did is eliciting a response in me stronger than anything I ever felt when girls flirted with Mike. And it wasn't just Jessica who did that; lots of girls flirted with him. It never bothered me nearly as much as this. Watching Heidi with Edward is torture.

My presence in the kitchen has made Heidi realize that her opportunity for seducing the attractive young doctor is over for now and she excuses herself to her room. "I should really get ready to go see my grandmother. I'll see you later, Edward," she says before scurrying upstairs.

Edward smiles at me again and then wordlessly moves to the sink to wash his breakfast dishes. I feel bad that he had to make his own meal. Thinking about the morning I had with the kids is just a big fat reminder of why my life is too complicated for a boyfriend right now. Gabby was still sleepy as I hurried her in getting dressed and it made her cry. She hates being rushed. Tyler refuses to eat immediately after waking up so I had to pack his breakfast to eat at school. In the back of my mind, along with the fear that Heidi has already gotten her hooks into Edward, I also worry about my son going to school hungry. I hope he took the time to eat what I made before running off to play with his friends.

A relationship with me would be too much for any single man. I would be high maintenance and it pains me to admit that Edward would be able to have a lot more fun if he did date Heidi, or someone like her. I am too busy with my children and my job to be good for any man right now. How could I ask Edward or anyone else to accept that he must come second in my life? My kids come first, and that's the way it should be.

I bring Heidi's breakfast plates to the counter and Edward pulls them into the sink before I have a chance to object. He knows I think dish washing is my responsibility but he still insists on helping. He's too nice to me.

"So the kids are okay? I was concerned." he asks glancing at me over his shoulder.

"Yes, they're fine. We all overslept and it was a struggle getting them out of the house. Gabby didn't want to go to daycare today," I explain sighing.

He nods his head in understanding. It didn't occur to me as I was rushing around the house that Edward might have been worried about us. All I could think about was not being here to make my two guests their breakfasts. Edward seems to have been focused more on our safety rather than his growling stomach.

"You seemed quite chummy with Heidi when I walked in. You'd make a cute couple," I say changing the subject.

"I don't think so," Edward replies calmly.

"Why not? She's quite the eye candy. Kind of shallow but the breasts make up for it, don't you think?"

"She's a very nice girl," Edward chides, picking up on the sarcasm in my words. "She told me about her sick grandmother and how she offered to come help her."

"Yeah, very nice," I agree reluctantly while in the back of my mind I hear Heidi's complaints about having to spend a week of her summer vacation in her grandmother's small moth ball smelling house.

I huff; folding my arms across my chest and leaning against the counter watching Edward do my chores. His lips turn up in a small smile as he keeps his eyes on the sink full of soapy water. Mike never did dishes. Watching Edward do them now is really sexy. Suddenly he turns towards me and leans close enough for me to smell his cologne.

"I can tell you're jealous, Bella. And I like it," he purrs in my ear.

I shiver as his warm breath passes across my earlobe. Edward's voice is husky and deep and he's trying to see if he can affect me. I bite my lip to hold in a soft moan that threatens to escape and I take a big step back. My eyes meet Edward's and he's grinning. He knows he was successful in his attempt to rattle my senses. Damn him.

I shake off the warm tingly feeling Edward has caused inside me and choose to ignore what he just said. "You working today?"

Edward tries to control his smile as he turns back to the dishes in front of him. "No work, but I need to run over to meet Emmett at the house site. They're about to break ground and I'm going to go over final blue prints and meet his team. I should be back by lunchtime."

"Great. I'm going to go start my chores and I'll see you for lunch," I reply quickly retreating from the kitchen before Edward can do any more whispering or subtle flirting. My heart honestly can't take much more of this.

While I'm cleaning the downstairs bathroom I can hear Heidi and Edward both leave the house. They walk out together but a quick peek from the front window confirms they get into their own cars and drive off in different directions. Once they're out of sight I yell at myself in my head for being such a crazy person. I have never kept tabs on a B&B guest the way I do with Edward. I'm acting like a damn fool and I know it. Feeding my addiction to him will only end badly but I can't seem to avoid situations like the encounter in the kitchen this morning. There's no way to keep my relationship with him professional when he smiles at me the way he did. And when he called me out on my jealousy, I couldn't help faltering under his intense gaze. _I liked it_ he had said. Swoon.

I need to do their laundry now. Shamelessly, my eyes glance around both rooms looking for signs that one of them might have been in the other's room. I don't know what I expect to find, maybe Heidi's panties on Edward's lamp shade or his reading glasses on her night stand. Thankfully, there is zero evidence that either one visited the other last night. Both beds look slept in. Heidi just arrived and therefore doesn't have much in her laundry pile, just her clothes from yesterday and what she likely wore to bed last night. Her choice of underwear is interesting to say the least. Her panties could double as dental floss.

In Edward's room I see he is no longer using his reading glasses as a book marker. Instead, the last note I wrote to him is tucked inside the medical journal on his night stand. I smile thinking that this is a great improvement that he's made. I like that he keeps my notes close by and hasn't been trashing them. We've yet to acknowledge the writing back and forth and in the back of my mind I wonder what that means. Impulsively I decide to leave another one. It seems I'm only capable of flirting with this man through letters, how very eighteenth century of me.

My note says: WHEN WE NEXT SIT BY THE FIRE TOGETHER I WANT YOU TO READ TO ME. I KEEP WONDERING IF EDWARD WEARING HIS READING GLASSES IS AS SEXY A SIGHT AS MY IMAGINATION TELLS ME. -BELLA

After starting two loads of wash I return to the kitchen. Every room is clean and I don't have any check-ins for another week. It being near the end of the month, I decide to sit down with the accounting ledgers. It's hard to concentrate. I keep remembering why the bookkeeping never got done the last time I sat down with it. Kissing Edward in the kitchen a week ago was one of the most tumultuous and erotic moments of my life. There was never passion like that between me and Mike. Never once in our relationship did I feel like I just _had_ to have him or I'd spontaneously combust. When Edward had placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me flush against his chest I could have sworn I heard the boom of an internal explosion ringing in my ears. I felt like we shared the kind of chemistry that only existed in the movies.

When I was contemplating ending my marriage I thought a lot about that sort of thing. Passionate love, heat, and chemistry. Mike Newton loved me; of this I have no doubt. He probably still does. But it's a familial love, not quite like a sibling but something along those lines. I wanted more than that; thought I deserved a lover and not just a close friend. All this time I've been wondering if perhaps I left my husband in hopes of finding the kind of love that doesn't really exist. And even if it did, what were my chances of finding it in Forks, Washington?

These thoughts bring me back to Edward. I hate that I can't get Edward Cullen out of my head. He's there when I go to sleep at night and as soon as I awake each morning. I think about him throughout the day, wondering what he's doing at that exact moment. I know that even if he'd asked me, I wouldn't have slept with him that night in the kitchen when he kissed me so unexpectedly. I'm not spontaneous or reckless enough to let something like that happen, but that doesn't mean I didn't still want it. I _wanted_ him to take me to his room; claim me the way a man claims a woman in a great romance novel. That height of passion was evident in Edward's eyes that night. I could see it and I know he saw the same reflecting in my own eyes. So what did I do? I put a stop to it immediately; even though I really wanted nothing more than to continue. Maybe I am being unreasonable in pushing him away. His interest in me is just so hard to accept.

I don't see myself as desirable. When I think about myself I see the frumpy mom clothes, the two children following behind me wherever I go, the old battered car, the low paying small town job, the fifteen pounds of baby weight that I don't think I'll ever be able to lose. I see bags under my eyes from an interrupted night's sleep because Gabby had a nightmare. I see fading stretch marks. I see the dried food on my shirt from where one of the kids used my sleeve as a napkin. How could any man as gorgeous, wealthy, sophisticated, and sexually alluring as Edward ever want to entwine his life with mine?

I know I'm being hard on myself; and that I have good qualities too. I'm responsible, organized, polite, loyal, and a good mother. But I think about Gabby this morning and how much she fought going to daycare. I wish things didn't have to be that way. Before the separation I was able to keep Gabby home with me more. I still worked for Mr. Weber before but now that I have to support myself I need to work these additional hours at the B&B. I let my family down when I broke us apart for my own selfish reasons and for that I am having difficulty forgiving myself.

My cell phone rings and I pick it up to see who calling. It's Mike. Could he sense me thinking about him?

"Hello," I answer.

"Hey, Bella. I'm on a quick break at the store. I just wanted to double check that I'm picking the kids up from school, right?"

"Yeah, I told them you were making them dinner," I reply worried that he might be going back on his word. Tyler would be crushed if he didn't see his dad tonight.

"Okay, that's what I thought. Um, I also wanted to make sure I had them Saturday night and not Friday. Did you make any plans with Angela or anything?"

"No, I didn't. Saturday's your night unless you need to switch it," I say concerned about Mike's sudden confusion with the dates. He usually knows exactly when the kids are scheduled to be with him.

"Good, good. It's um, just that I made some plans for Friday. So I wanted to make sure we weren't going to switch our days again this weekend."

"Where are you going Friday night?" It's none of my business anymore but I'm curious. I know for a fact he isn't seeing Ben because Angela already told me he was taking her into Port Angeles that night.

I know Mike well enough to be able to detect the sudden nervousness in his voice as he says, "I'm going to dinner with a friend. With a woman."

This news is shocking to me although it's something I should have seen coming. It's just that Mike hasn't shown interest in any woman except me in the last seven years. I have no right to be upset. I want to know who the woman is; if she's a native or perhaps a customer of the sporting goods store. For a brief instant I wonder if perhaps Mike has met Heidi, but quickly dismiss the idea when I realize just how much I hope it to be true. Would I really prefer Heidi to sink her teeth into the father of my children if it meant she was letting go of her interest in Edward?

"Wow," I finally say. "Okay, um, just please do me a favor and don't tell the kids. If you're going to start dating then we need to have a discussion about what's appropriate when they're present."

"Easy, Bells. I'm not introducing Ty and Gabby to any women. I'm not quite ready for that yet," he says disheartened.

"Alright. So you'll drop them off tomorrow morning before work?"

"Yeah. Do you want them at home or Weber's?"

"I'd like to get to work by eight."

"Okay, I'll bring them straight there on my way to the store. You sure are spending a lot of hours at the B&B lately," he says.

"I have two guests right now. Edward, the new doctor, and a pretty young woman named Heidi," I answer.

Secretly I am hoping to trip Mike up and figure out if he's already aware of my female guest but he doesn't reveal any knowledge of her in his response. We say goodbye and I hang up the phone with a heavy heart. Mike has a date Friday night. Should I feel anxious about this development? Jealous? Happy? I don't know how I feel. Resentful, maybe.

The dryer buzzes alerting me that the cycle is over. I slink down the steps to retrieve both loads as I continue to contemplate Mike's news. I want to be happy for him. I was the one who decided I didn't want him any longer and it's good that he is moving on. He took the breakup hard at first and I can remember wishing for him to get over me. One the other hand, it irks me that he is seeing some mystery person and wouldn't tell me her name. I should have reminded him about getting the signed divorce papers to the lawyer. If he has begun dating other women it is highly objectionable that he continue dragging his feet with finalizing the divorce.

Just as I'm folding the last of Edward's clothes into his basket I hear the front door open and shut. I finish the folding, stack Heidi's basket on top of Edward's, and head upstairs. In the kitchen I can hear movement on the second floor and immediately know it is Edward who has returned. The sounds of creaky floorboards are coming from his room over the kitchen. Admitting to myself that I'm eager to see him sooner than later I decide to deliver the fresh laundry rather than start on Edward's lunch.

As I reach the top of the stairs I remember the note I left for Edward to find. Crap. What was I thinking leaving him that note knowing that I would still be here when he read it? His door is open so I quickly stalk by without looking inside and go to put Heidi's laundry in her room first. I lay the folded piles on the end of her freshly made bed and take a deep breath. I'm sure Edward saw me whizzing by his room. I've never left him such a flirtatious note. Part of me wishes I hadn't left it at all, and the other part is desperate to know how my message was perceived.

Biting my lip I turn on my heel and walk out into the hall to face the music. No sign of Edward yet. I take his basket in my hands with the intention of leaving it at his door before going downstairs to make lunch. He's yet to acknowledge one of my notes, maybe today will be no different. I'm hinging on this theory as I come down the hall. Suddenly Edward appears, standing in the doorway to his room.

My eyes trail up from his bare feet to the blue jeans and up to his chest. He's wearing a flannel shirt with all the buttons undone. He notices me looking a little too long at the sliver of skin covering his taut abdominal muscles. My most recent note is in his right hand. I'm suddenly nervous, scared even at what his reaction will be. My head is still swimming with conflicting emotions about Mike's date. My eyes meet Edward's and I know he can see the turmoil behind my forced smile.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Mike told me he's going on a date Friday night," I blurt, not knowing what's come over me. I had no intention of telling Edward about my ex-husband's new social life.

He frowns. "You look shaken. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. Really."

"You don't look fine," he pushes gently.

My eyes bore into his as I will him to just let me escape downstairs. "Well, I am. Maybe just a little concerned about how it will affect the kids when they find out."

Edward sighs sympathetically. "Come into my room, Bella."

"No. I can't, Edward." I shake my head regretfully.

The sexual tension between us is palpable. I want to run from him and jump into his arms at the same time. The part of his chest not covered in flannel is calling to me, begging to be touched and gently caressed by my fingertips. Edward knows how strongly I feel about him, I'm sure of it. But I'm beating myself up day after day with guilt. Can he possibly understand just how badly I'm struggling with this? My eyes catch his hand holding my note, turning it over and over between his fingers.

"You can't... because you don't want to?" he asks.

"No... I can't because I _do_," I clarify.

He calls my name so softly, like it's a prayer falling from his perfect lips. "Bella..."

Realizing his clean clothes are still in my hands I bend down to set the basket just inside his room while being careful not to enter. My eyes rake down his body in slow motion, my gaze focused on the exposed skin of his abdomen. I notice the fine brown hairs around his navel that disappear in a smooth line beneath his jeans. I can't stop a soft hum of pleasure leave my lips as my imagination fills in the blanks of what Edward might look like just beneath that layer of denim.

All this happens within a few seconds time and without warning Edward suddenly pulls his laundry basket out of my hands and tosses it aside onto the floor. I gasp in surprise and straighten up to my full height. Being 5'4" makes Edward at least a head taller than me. I see his hands reaching out and then he's grabbing me at the waist and about to pull me into his bedroom. Instinctively, my hands fly out to the sides and grip the door frame with my fingers. Silently, two inner voices battle within my head. Should I listen to the warnings in my brain, pull back, and as a result deprive Edward of my heart once again? Or do I let go and follow this beautiful man wherever he wants to take me? I know what my heart wants and what my brain is telling me will never be reconciled, meanwhile I continue to fight the urge to allow myself to give in.

Edward scoffs at my childish antics and I do realize I'm being difficult. I'm prolonging the inevitable. He coaxes me forward with that velvety seducing voice he uses whenever he's trying to coerce me. "Bella, please."

I can feel my fingers slipping on the door frame and I simply can't fight my desire anymore. In that split second I think about my husband. He's moving on, learning how to live without me and carving a new path for himself. He's trying to be happy in the aftermath of our destroyed relationship. Why am I so adamant about stopping myself from doing the same? Mike's revelation this afternoon is enough to plant a seed of doubt about my decision in my head and I crumble like a house of cards. My fingers loosen the slightest bit and it's all Edward needs to pull me against him.

His chest is warm, so warm, as he holds my body tight against his. My cheek is pressed against his flesh and the hairs tickle my nose. I can feel his heart beating and it soothes me. Edward doesn't try to kiss me. He simply holds me in his arms as my heavy breathing evens out. I hadn't even realized I was nearly panting from the rush of adrenaline. Edward's words from the other night resound in my head. _I want you to be the one to initiate it. I'm not going to pressure you into something you're not ready for._

Edward substitutes kissing with something that may be even more detriment to my self control. He nuzzles my neck with his nose and breathes in deeply just behind my ear. I sense passion simmering between us; while the heady combination of lust and desire swirls all around.

"You can't hide from me, you know. Despite the walls you've built around yourself I can sense your desire for me. There's something undeniable here. I'm scared too, but sometimes you have to take a leap of faith without knowing the outcome before you jump," he whispers.

I want to know what Edward has to be scared of, but there isn't time to ask. His hands have been securely gripping my hips for fear that I would back away from him given the first opportunity. Finally, his clenched fists relax, trusting me not to bolt. As I pull back just enough to look into his eyes I feel one hand wrap around my back and the other slide innocently up my side. His wandering hand moves past the tempting swell of my breast, up my neck, and then comes to gently cradle my jaw line.

A thumb brushes across my cheek. "Jump, Bella," he breathes.

Without giving it a second thought my hands fly up to the back of his head and thread into his soft hair. And then I jump. I lift up on my tip toes and my lips connect with his. Edward responds immediately as we both knew he would. My eyes close and all I can do is feel. His hands on me. My mouth on his. The air being passed back and forth as I kiss him fiercely. It's too much and still not enough. This is nothing like the kiss we shared late last Friday night in the kitchen below. This is two future loves desperate for one another.

Edward lifts my feet off the ground as he backs further into his room and purposefully swings the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review! And Happy Holidays to all of you!**


	14. Jump, Bella

**A/N: Just to answer a few readers' questions about why Bella was so quick to sleep with Jacob but is so reluctant to do the same with Edward... Bella feels that sleeping with Jacob was a big mistake. She was emotional and rash and still regrets the affair. It's because she regrets that indiscretion that makes her want to be sure the next time she sleeps with a man it is for the right reasons. Even though she knows her feelings for Edward are strong and real she is not going to jump into another sexual relationship until there's meaning and love behind it. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter14: Jump, Bella<p>

_He lifts my feet off the ground as he backs further into his room and purposefully swings the door shut..._

Edward carries me backwards until we reach his freshly made bed. I feel his hands slide up my back as he sets me down on my feet and then he hesitates. He's afraid to push me too far and I love that even in the heat of the moment he's sensitive to my feelings. It makes me more certain that I am safe with him. Our lips separate as he searches my eyes for an answer to some unspoken question.

Surprising even myself, my hands come around to Edward's chest and push hard enough that he stumbles backwards and lands on the bed with a thump. The look on his face is a cross between stunned and elated. I can't help smirking at him, extremely pleased to see him so happy. He holds out his arms to me with a smile on his face and it takes no time at all for me to join him. Edward wraps his arms around my waist as I snuggle onto my side so we're facing one another. He kisses my cheek tentatively and I turn toward him to reunite our lips.

We move together slowly at first, exploring one another with our mouths and hands. Edward is very careful not to touch me anywhere too personal, sticking with the hip and waist region. In response, I move the palm of my hand over his chest and shoulder reveling in being able to touch him again. Edward is passionate but respectful as we gently caress each other over our clothes. He somehow knows that I'm not ready to cross any more lines today.

"My God, Bella. You taste so sweet," he murmurs into my neck in between kisses.

I hum happily and throw one leg over his, pulling our bodies closer together. The scent of his cologne has filled my nostrils and I feel comfortably surrounded by him. Edward drags his lips across my jaw and back to my mouth. We hold each other close, barely speaking, both afraid that words might burst the bubble we've created around ourselves. I can feel Edward's hardness against my thigh but resist the temptation to touch it. I've imagined my hand caressing this intimate part of him many times but for now I am simply content in knowing that I can indeed affect him in a physical way. Edward's expert kissing has my mind clouded with passion and lustful thoughts, but not so much that I'd consider taking that step yet.

"I've wanted this for weeks now, since the night we met," he whispers while hitching my thigh up around his.

It feels so good when our hips press together and for a quick second I worry about just how far Edward expects to take this afternoon make out session. Has any woman ever told Edward Cullen no before? He's so talented; I can understand how that might be difficult to do. If I was single and had no responsibilities I could see myself surrendering to him completely. But thankfully Edward's sweet words and gentle hands haven't made me forget who I am or what's at stake as a result of this rendezvous.

"It's been so hard to stay professional around you," I murmur.

Edward hums into my neck and then rolls us until he is above me. I'm surprised by his quick movements and know my brown eyes are wide as they glare up into his green ones. My breath catches in my chest as he nudges my legs apart so he can get our bodies closer. Edward's entire body is lined up with mine now and I never want him to move. Ever.

"Don't be scared, Bella. I can practically feel you pulling away from me," he says softly. "Please tell me that I mean more to you than just another house guest."

"I want you to be more, Edward. Of course I do..."

He kisses my lips aggressively; preventing me from answering him further in any way but to moan in pleasure. I love the feeling of his weight pressing me down against the mattress. The stubble on his chin scratches my cheek as he presses soft kisses behind my ear. It's been a long time since I've experienced this kind of closeness with a man, and never has it been so intensely passionate.

"You've never been just a guest to me, Edward," I pant.

"Then what am I? Wait, don't answer that yet. We don't have to figure it out today, right?"

My hands move from his lower back up to cup his cheeks. "Let's please not. I just want to enjoy this, and not think about how it changes my life in every single way."

"Shhh, don't worry, Bella. I only want to make you happy."

I smile and pull Edward's face back down to mine. We kiss passionately for a while longer, rolling all around his bed completely unmaking the blankets and sheets. I'm lost in the sensations of Edward's lips all over my face. He kisses my forehead lovingly, my closed eyes, and even the tip of my nose. His tongue pokes out occasionally to taste my skin or invade my welcoming mouth. He even bites my earlobe; causing a shiver to course down my spine. When he finally pushes up on his arms to look into my eyes again the cloud of lust lifts enough for me to remember where we are.

"What time is it?" I ask suddenly pushing Edward's chest up.

He looks over at the alarm clock on the night stand. "One o'clock."

"We've been making out for an hour?" I ask horrified.

A huge grin spreads across Edward's face as he slowly rolls onto his side. "Yeah, I guess so," he answers sounding quite satisfied with that knowledge.

"I need to get downstairs, check the answering machine, and make your lunch..." I mumble disoriented.

"I don't care about food, Bella. I don't want you to go yet," he says pouting. His arm tightens around my waist and he tries to pull me back down to him. I allow it and Edward's hand settles back across my hip. He relaxes as I begin fingering the exposed skin on his chest. To my credit, I've resisted pushing the opened flannel shirt off his shoulders this entire time we've been together. It was quite a feat.

"Aren't you hungry?" I ask innocently.

He ignores my question. "When do you have to pick up Tyler and Gabby?"

"I don't. Mike is getting them after work and making dinner at his apartment. Once in a while he makes them breakfast for dinner since it's their favorite meal."

Edward smiles at my words but says nothing. A wave of conflicting emotions passes over me and it's highly unsettling. I feel guilty for speaking Mike's name while I lay here in another man's arms. It makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong. Truthfully, I've not yet convinced myself that it isn't the case.

"I'm sorry," I say weakly. "I shouldn't mention my ex while we're together like this."

I'm starting to freak out just a little, wondering how the hell I let this happen between me and Edward. I wasn't thinking and I let myself get far too carried away. I don't know what is going to happen now.

"Hey, hey," he says calmly searching my eyes until I'm focused only on his face. "I never want you to feel like you need to hide him from me. I realize Mike was a huge part of your life until recently, and in many ways always will be. I don't want you to be afraid to say his name, okay?"

I bite my lip and nod my head.

"You began dating Mike in high school, right? So he was one of only a few boyfriends I'm assuming?" Edward asks.

"My only," I whisper, not sure where Edward's going with this.

He appears a bit surprised by my answer. "Okay. Your first boyfriend, then your husband. There's a long history there and I understand how all of your life experiences, all your memories, are tangled up with his. Together you had two children. Of course Mike has to continue being part of your life. I'm okay with that."

I smile at him appreciatively. He's too good to be true. I thought it would be difficult to find a man who would be capable of dating a mother of two young kids. Edward not only accepts my family baggage but he genuinely likes Tyler and Gabby. And he seems to understand how Mike will never be out of the picture for me. Our children are an unbreakable link between Mike and I forever. And their futures will be much brighter if Mike and I can somehow form some kind of amicable post marriage friendship.

Edward grazes my cheek with the back of his fingers and it calms me. He patiently watches my face as the cogs in my brain work out a response. "What are we going to do, Edward?"

"I don't know. We don't have to decide today, remember? Whatever this is, I just want to keep doing it."

I nod my head in agreement and then slip out from under his arms reach. "I need to go do my job. I'm technically on company time," I say shrugging.

Edward attempts to stand up too but I gently push his shoulders back down. "What's wrong?" he asks warily.

"Nothing, I just don't know if Heidi is back yet. I didn't hear her, but I was a little distracted earlier," I explain blushing.

Edward smirks. "Can I at least come down when lunch is ready?"

"I suppose," I reply in a flirty tone and lean down to kiss him passionately on the lips.

I take a quick peak down the hall before tiptoeing out of Edward's room and down to the kitchen.

Relieved to finally get a little alone time I quickly go about preparing lunch for Edward and Heidi. My mind is whirling and I need time to think about everything Edward and I said to one another and the intimate time we just shared. We may not have gone further than first base but emotionally I feel like it was off the charts. I've always found cooking therapeutic so I upgrade the turkey sandwiches I planned to make into a more complicated hot chicken parmesan sandwich to give myself time to process the past hour and a half.

Heidi never returns for lunch so Edward and I are able to talk openly over the kitchen table. I ask him about the house he's building. The process fascinates me though it feels like a very long and stressful endeavor. Edward tells me that his brother Emmett will be coming to Forks in just a few days to oversee the start of the project. I am surprised at first to learn that his brother won't be on site for the entire build but Edward explains that his crew is very capable and Emmett also has the business to run with other projects to oversee. He and Rosalie live in Seattle so it would be very inconvenient for them to live with Carlisle and Esme until Christmas. Edward still holds hope that completion deadline is doable.

Edward says his parents approve of his desire to build the house from the ground up, and he is happy that they finally approve of something he's doing. The smile lighting up his face as he tells me this proves how much he still seeks their approval. It also makes me wonder if Edward's parents would approve of their son making out with the girl from the B&B? I know I shouldn't assume Esme or Carlisle would judge me on my place of employment, but they might take issue with the fact that I'm quite newly divorced and have two children to raise.

I still don't know the full truth about what trouble Edward had gotten himself into back in Chicago. It was something serious enough for him to leave the city he loves and move to a small town. And whatever it was that happened there caused such a riff in his family that Edward still doesn't feel comfortable staying in his parents' house. I wonder to myself if Edward will ever offer up the gory details of his exodus from Chicago.

I'm a little nervous to know more of his family will be in Forks in a matter of days. Those nerves multiply when, during our conversation over lunch, Edward invites me to meet his brother and sister-in-law on Sunday. I'm intimidated but also very curious to finally get a glimpse of Rosalie Cullen. I avoid giving him an answer to an afternoon at the Cullen's house until I've had significant time to mull the offer over. I want to ask Edward if he plans on introducing me to his family as just a friend when the phone rings. I excuse myself from the table and rush over to the check-in desk.

"Thank you for calling the Weber Bed and Breakfast. This is Bella speaking."

The man calling wants to book a reservation for the following week. I speak to him for a few minutes learning about his expectations and answering questions. He agrees to stay at Weber's so I mark the reservation in the book and take his deposit over the phone. When I return to the table Edward is watching me with soulful eyes. I blush, sure that he must be remembering what we shared upstairs in his bedroom.

"That was a reservation," I declare idiotically. Of course Edward knows this already, he could hear my side of the conversation.

"Anyone interesting?" he asks.

"A newlywed couple. They married a few months ago but this trip will be their honeymoon."

Edward groans. "Do you think they'll be having sex every night? What am I saying? Of course they will! Can you do me a favor and put them in one of the downstairs rooms?"

"I'll see what I can do," I reply rolling my eyes.

"Thank you."

Standing up, I take our plates over to the sink. "What do you want for dinner?" I ask over my shoulder.

Edward rubs his belly and groans again. It's a really sexy sound, and one that I am keenly aware of since he made it repeatedly while we were rolling around his bed like a couple of teenagers.

"We just ate, how can you be thinking of dinner already? Are you trying to fatten me up, woman?"

"Edward, meals take planning. I'm not feeding you dinner _now_, just simply asking what you might prefer. And you're not the only one in the house you know. Heidi will need to eat something too."

"Okay, well how about something light since we ate a late lunch?"

"Soup and salad? Fish and streamed vegetables? Chicken and rice?" I ask, rattling off a few possibilities.

"Fish sounds good. Can we have that?"

I smile. "Absolutely."

I'm washing dishes and Edward's stretching his arms over his head asking if we can have fish for dinner. It suddenly feels very domestic in this kitchen again. He offers to help make dinner and at the risk of hurting his feelings I refuse. Edward really is far too eager to please. I tell him that I need to complete some chores for a few hours; clean up the bathrooms and dust the downstairs.

"I need some time to think. I'll call you for dinner," I say shyly. I'm not accustomed to having help during meal preparations. Mike certainly never assisted me in the kitchen.

"Alright," he agrees.

I expect him to leave me to my work now. Instead, Edward approaches me timidly like he's afraid of spooking me. He reaches out slowly to take my hand and kisses the back of it with his soft lips. It's almost hard to let him leave remembering how those lips felt against other parts of my body. He smiles wistfully at me and then retreats up to his room, softly shutting the door behind him.

Chores and cooking are both great exercises for the mind. I let my thoughts wander in every direction while I clean the house and prepare dinner. Edward stays in his room and I am thankful that he's giving me this time alone. It's obvious that he would have preferred to talk more about what's changed between us today but he is wise to wait it out. I told him before I wasn't ready to accept everything he is offering and I just hope he can keep his promise to move slow. I suppose I am just a little spooked by what transpired earlier in Edward's room.

Heidi returns home a few minutes before six o'clock. She pokes her head into the kitchen to see what I've made and gives me a thumbs up when I tell her its fish and vegetables. I set the table while she takes a quick shower and only once all the food is on the table do I call Edward down to eat. He's grinning when he enters the room and looks happier than he's been since I met him. I wonder if the reason could have anything to with me and what happened between us today. Edward glances over to me briefly and the smile grows even wider. He winks at me from across the table, confirming my suspicions about his good mood were correct.

The three of us sit in the dining room and engage in polite conversation while we pass around platters and fill our plates. "How is your grandmother feeling, Heidi?" Edward asks.

Heidi rolls her eyes and takes a bite out of her dinner roll. "Her house smells like a funeral home. I interviewed three nurses today and Nana said she didn't like any of them, which is really frustrating because my mother says I have to stay here until someone's hired."

Edward looks at Heidi and smiles. "I'm sure your grandmother is nervous about having a stranger in her home. Trusting someone to care for her must be very difficult."

"Yeah, she's scared about being alone too. I have to go back and check on her again tonight before going out. I can't believe an eighty year old woman needs to be tucked in."

"Where are you going tonight?" Edward inquires playing right into her hand.

Heidi is clearly delighted that he asked. "I'm meeting a couple friends in Port Angeles. We're going to a new bar that recently opened by the marina. You should come, Edward. That would be so much fun."

"Thank you very much for the invitation, Heidi, but I'm afraid I have to work early tomorrow. And I have a few things to attend to here," Edward replies.

Edward is looking at Heidi but I feel his leg brush mine under the table. I feel my face beginning to blush so I quickly excuse myself to refill my water glass in the kitchen. I can hear their conversation continue and it thrills me to no end that Edward has turned down her invitation in order to spend the evening with me.

Heidi is telling Edward about the friends she will be meeting in Port Angeles. It's obvious her intention is to coax him into accepting her offer to join them. I stay put in the kitchen, washing dishes and finding other tasks to give me reason to stay away. It pleases me that Edward is being discreet about what happened between us. It would be so easy for him to tell Heidi that he and I are involved to get her off his back. Edward is smart enough to ignore her subtle inquiries into a possible girlfriend. He simply tells her he is new to town and has been focusing on building his house and getting himself acquainted with the doctor's office. Heidi asks him if perhaps he has a boyfriend instead and my hand flies up to cover my mouth as I laugh.

I feel a little crummy about abandoning Edward out there with her, but I was serious when I told him I didn't want people to know something is going on between us. Edward is too smiley today and I know my face gives away my feelings just as glaringly; not to mention the traitor blush that I can still feel in my cheeks from the footsie Edward played with me minutes earlier.

Finally, but not soon enough, Heidi finishes dinner and excuses herself to change for the club. Edward is beside me in the kitchen the moment Heidi is gone. "What's the matter?" he asks.

"Nothing. I'm just cleaning up as usual." I explain while scrubbing the countertop with a sponge.

"Not that, I mean when I touched your leg with mine. You immediately pulled away and left the room. I'm sorry if that was out of line."

I offer him a small smile and muster the courage to touch his forearm with my fingertips in a gesture I hope he will find reassuring. "I'm sorry. I finished eating and couldn't stand to listen to her go on about her girls' night out. It wasn't a reaction to you."

Edward's mouth quirks up at the corners and he steps closer. Our bodies are mere inches apart and my senses are assaulted by his delicious scent. I drop the sponge in the sink. My other hand is still on his forearm and I resist the urge to let go; afraid he'll think I'm recoiling from his touch again.

"When is Mike dropping off the kids?" he whispers.

I bite my lip nervously. "Not until tomorrow morning before work."

Edward clearly likes my answer. His hands come up between us and he gently places them on my hips. Those precious few inches of air between us is gone and replaced by heat and desire. I look up into his wistful gaze and pull my lip between my teeth again.

"Will you stay with me a while tonight then? I want to spend more time with you."

"Can we sit by the fire again? I want to spend more time with you too but I don't think it would be smart to go back up to your room," I say shyly. I have no idea what he's thinking, but I need Edward to understand that I'm not ready for more physical intimacy yet.

Edward quirks an eye brow at me and his intense gaze softens. "Do you not trust my self control if you were in my bed again?"

I shake my head. "You have it backwards; it's my own self control I don't trust."

Edward's grip on my waist tightens as he abruptly presses his lips against mine. I'm caught off guard and silently gasp against his mouth. He takes my lower lip between his teeth and gently tugs it. We share a searing passionate kiss, our hands bravely moving to explore each other.

Then the floorboards above our heads squeak. Heidi is walking from her room to the bathroom and the reminder that she is in the house snaps me out of the Edward induced fog.

"Behave until she leaves," I whisper pointing at the ceiling.

"Just until she leaves?" he teases with a smile.

"You're going to be the death of me, Edward Cullen. I was serious when I told you I needed this to move slowly... and discreetly," I quietly scold him, gesturing between our bodies with my hands. "I'll stay to watch a movie with you or we can talk more. Just please go read a book or something until Heidi is out of the house."

Edward pouts in reaction to my words but I can tell he's not upset. He rubs his chin thoughtfully and says, "Fine I'll go read my novel in the living room. But I should warn you that the text is quite small. I think I'll need to get my reading glasses."

He's referring to the note I left in his room earlier. Edward stares at my face, watching with amusement as it flames red from embarrassment. I can't believe he just said that and I have no idea what to say in reply. I've never been capable of coming up with witty comebacks. When I don't respond he smirks at me and retreats slowly from the kitchen. I turn towards the sink and brace myself on the edge of the counter once he's out of sight.

"Don't be such a wuss, Bella," I say under my breath as Edward's noisy footsteps reach the second floor.

Forty agonizing minutes later Heidi finally appears at the bottom of the stairs ready for a night out on the town. She's wearing a pink tank top with ample cleavage, a black mini skirt, and bright pink open toed sandals. Even I have to admit she looks good. She quickly waves goodbye to me and ducks into the living room to say good night to Edward. I roll my eyes at the back of her head. Knowing that Edward and I are about to be alone in the house once again has my tummy tied in knots. I decide to give the kids a quick call just to say good night. Mike will probably be getting them ready for bed soon. Heidi waves as she heads out the front door as I dial.

Edward comes looking for me the moment the door closes and finds me at the check in desk with the old fashioned rotary phone in one hand. It rings in my ear as Edward leans against the door frame of the dining room watching me. I notice he's in fact wearing his reading glasses and my imagination did not nearly do him justice. I hold up one finger to him and he nods with a smile. Edward's looking at me _that way_ again, like I'm something he'd like to eat. I momentarily forget who I just called until Tyler's voice comes through the phone receiver.

"Hello, Daddy's house. Tyler speaking."

"Hi, sweetie. It's Mommy. How are you doing?" I ask.

"Mommy! We played with new trains Daddy got! And then Daddy made me take a bath with Gabby. I told him I'm too big for that but he made me anyway."

Looking into Edward's eyes, my face breaks into a smile as I listen to my son tell me about his night. "I'll have to tell Daddy how you're too big for that now, huh?"

"Yes," he replies seriously. "And Mommy, guess what?"

"What?"

"We had chocolate chip pancakes for dinner. Bacon too."

"No way! Daddy made bacon?"

"I had three pieces. Hold on, Mommy. Gabby wants to talk to you."

"Okay, put her on," I answer.

"Hi Mommy," Gabby says a moment later.

"Hi baby girl. Are you having fun with Daddy?"

"Yes. But Daddy says it's bedtime now."

"Daddy's right, it's almost eight o'clock. I'm calling to say good night before you fall asleep."

Edward folds his arms across his chest and watches me intently, almost as if he's studying me. It would be unnerving if there wasn't such reverence in his eyes. I gaze back at him while Gabby tells me how she isn't tired at all, yet she yawns mid sentence.

"I miss you so much, Gabrielle. Be a good girl and go to sleep for Daddy now. The sooner you go to sleep the sooner I'll get to see you in the morning."

"Are you going to sleep now too, Mommy?" she asks.

"I will be soon. Sweet dreams, baby."

"Bye, Mommy."

I turn around to hang up the phone and take a brief moment to collect myself. Saying good night to my children over the phone hasn't gotten any easier in the past six months. Edward is behind me, waiting patiently for me to join him in the living room. The butterflies in my stomach are fluttering wildly; slowly I turn around to face him.

"You okay?" he asks softly.

"Yeah, I'm good. So what now?" I reply.

Edward pushes off the wall and comes into the kitchen. "I was going to suggest a glass of wine and a movie. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect."

He smiles and goes over to the fridge to get the half filled bottle left over from the last time we drank together. I get him two glasses and watch as he pours them two thirds full. The television is already on in the living room and Edward takes the remote control in hand as we sit on the sofa together. It's quiet and comfortable here; I can already see the advantage to sitting on the sofa compared to the wing back chairs. Edward is so close to me; his hand easily within reach of my own...

"What are you in the mood for?" Edward asks me.

"Um, what?" I stutter.

He smiles as if he knows the direction my thoughts were going. "Action or comedy? Romance?"

"Find an old movie we've both seen a hundred times so I won't care if I miss some of it."

Edward clears his throat but doesn't ask why I think I'll be missing part of the movie. He begins searching the On Demand menu and I take a long swallow of the red wine in my hand. We find our taste in movies is similar and quickly agree on watching _Twister_. I admit my irrational crush on Bill Paxton to him and it makes him laugh. A little of the tension between us dissipates as the film begins and we both finish our first glass of wine.

About twenty minutes into the movie Edward gets up to refill our glasses. When he returns to the couch he angles himself a little towards me and I take his body language to mean he wants to talk. I watch his Adam's apple bob up and down as he drinks from his glass and without thinking I lick my lips at the enticing view. Hiding behind my own glass I take a long swig of wine too.

"You seem nervous," he comments quietly.

"I'm still a little surprised you want me here."

He sighs. "How can you still doubt my feelings for you after today?"

I shrug innocently. "You could have your pick of single women in this town. I don't understand why you're not more interested in someone like Heidi. She's young, beautiful, and has none of my baggage."

"Stop calling your family _baggage;_ I know you don't view them that way. Please don't think that I do. And as for Heidi, there's nothing going on between us. Heidi is practically a child."

I grin slightly but then it disappears. "Heidi is only one year younger than me."

Edward reaches out and abruptly takes my hand in his. "Chronologically, maybe. Heidi flaunts her youth and physical attractiveness but there are other more important attributes that she lacks."

"Like what?" I ask; my voice shaky and weak.

"I've been with women like Heidi before and had some typical college experiences, but they always ended badly. I told you I had a difficult break up in Chicago and I'm tired of picking the wrong women. Heidi seems like a sweet girl and I'm sure dating her would be fun and exciting for a while but I'm looking for a relationship with more substance. I need to be with someone who's got integrity; who's loyal and dependable."

"So you think you're better off with a woman like me who isn't as attractive but is emotionally matured?" I question trying to pull my hand out of his.

Edward only grips it more firmly. He stares as me with intense eyes, almost angrily. "You have all those qualities I mentioned, yes. Plus you're controlled, mature, and sensual. And Bella, you are so sexy in a way that you try to hide, but I can see it just oozing out of your pores. Believe me when I say I've never been attracted to anyone more."

"No one's ever said anything like that to me before," I whisper.

"Good. I can't stand the thought I might have competition for your affection."

"There's no one else," I breath, stunned by his admissions. I want to believe his words so badly. Why do I have such difficulty accepting them?

"Your husband still wants you. I know that Jacob Black does too," Edward says. His thumb is rubbing circles over my hand and I finally relax my fingers. He smiles, seemingly relieved that I'm allowing him to continue touching me.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you. It frightens me," I admit.

"Not even your husband?"

I look down at our joined hands and blush. "Not even him. The intensity of these feelings for you are completely alien to me. That's why I'm freaking out about this. It feels like it just happened so fast."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward placing his wine glass down on the coffee table, and then takes my glass away too. "I don't want you to be freaked out, Bella," he says softly pulling me into his side and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I let my head fall against his chest and close my eyes, soaking up the comfort of his embrace.

"Let's just agree to watch this movie tonight. I might kiss you a few times, because I honestly don't think I'll be able to resist through the entire two hours. I won't ask you for anything else tonight. I really want to get to know you better and we can take all the time you need to feel comfortable with me."

"Thank you. I want to get to know you too; without the town and my ex-husband watching if that's even possible. I need to proceed with caution, but not because I don't feel comfortable with you. I don't want you to think that's how I feel, because it isn't." I snuggle closer into his side and throw my free arm across his stomach so that my hand rests on his forearm. "I'm afraid of confusing my children, embarrassing myself in front of the townspeople, and more than anything else... trusting my heart with someone new."

Edward sighs and I feel his cheek come to rest against the top of my head. "I agree with you there. We can move slow and won't tell people what's happening between us until we know ourselves."

I hum happily and turn my eyes back to the movie. We hold each other and watch in silence for a few minutes. I think to myself how nice this feels, being wrapped in a man's arms again. The gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathes is soothing and I can feel the beating of his heart against my face. There's a calming peace that comes from enjoying the company of another person that's been lacking in my life.

I'm happy with what Edward and I decided about our developing relationship, but by the time the storm chasers on the television have wrecked their first truck Edward's words from earlier about feeling a need to kiss me are making me squirm. I turn sideways in his arms so that I'm partially facing him; enough so that I can look into his eyes.

"I think I'm ready for you to tell me a little more about this kissing you say is so hard to resist," I whisper.

Edward's eyes narrow as he reads my expression carefully. "How about I show you instead," he replies dipping his head low enough to kiss the corner of my mouth.

"I'd like that," I say just before taking the initiative to kiss Edward's perfect lips once again.

~#~

The next morning Mike's car pulls up outside Weber's while I'm walking up the steps a few minutes before eight o'clock. It's raining heavily so I wave and wait for my babies on the porch. Gabby runs to me and I crouch down for her to throw her little arms around my neck. Tyler stands behind her waiting his turn to hug me too.

"I missed you guys so much!" I exclaim. "Were you good for Daddy?"

"Yep!" she chirps back.

I laugh at her enthusiasm. "Okay, good! Hurry inside now. I have to make Dr. Edward's breakfast and then I'm taking you to school."

"Is Heidi still here too?" Tyler asks.

"Yes she is. Please be respectful and if she's watching TV leave her alone," I say with my strict mom voice. Tyler rolls his eyes, a habit he picked up from daycare.

Mike walks up the steps with Gabby's ladybug umbrella over his head. "Here, Gabs, you're going to need this today," he says shaking it out and then handing it over to her.

"Thanks, Daddy."

The kids hug Mike goodbye and then walk inside the B&B to get dry.

"They had cereal already," he informs me.

I nod my head but my eyes are focused on the rolled up legal sized paper Mike's clutching tightly in his left hand. "What's that?" I ask already knowing exactly what it is. A nervous feeling creeps over me as I wait for him to hand me the divorce papers he's been holding for weeks.

"I've been meaning to give this to you for a few days," he says.

I look up into his eyes and see apprehension in his face. "Are they signed?" I whisper holding out my hand to take the papers.

Just before my fingers make contact Mike pulls them back and clears his throat awkwardly. "I signed them, every page this time, but I have something I need to say before you can have them."

"Okay."

"I've known you my whole life and you broke my heart. I know you remember our relationship and marriage differently than I do but there was once a time we felt the same way for each other; when we were on the same team."

"Mike..."

"No, wait a second. I need to say this. Don't pretend like you didn't love me because that's bullshit. I know you loved me once and I was always good to you. It wasn't me that changed, it was you. I don't deserve this."

"You're right, you don't," I whisper as a tear falls from the corner of my eye.

He takes a deep breath and continues. "I deserve to be with someone who loves me more than you ever did. That's why I signed your damn papers."

Tears are flowing down my cheeks now as I nod my head in agreement. I've always felt like our relationship was mediocre, something less than spectacular. I left Mike last winter because I didn't want either of us to settle. I thought I deserved something more and I knew Mike deserved the same. I'm relieved he's finally realizing there was something lacking in our marriage but there's no point in bringing any of this up. He's hurt, his ego is bruised, and it will be better to let him get his feelings off his chest. We both need this closure in order to move on.

"So here. Take them," he says thrusting the rolled up documents into my waiting hand. "I'm not waiting for you any longer. Now you can have what you want."

Mike looks into my eyes and sighs deeply, a huge weight having just been lifted off his shoulders. "Please stop crying, Bells," he pleads softly.

Michael Newton is the man who once meant everything to me. He's the first man to kiss me and the one who took me to the prom. We lost our virginity together. I sacrificed going to college for him and took his name when I was still just a teenager. I had babies with him, bought a house with him, and spent six years being his wife. It's hard to believe all of that comes to an end with the papers in my hand.

Mike steps forward and pulls me into his arms. We hold each other for a minute until I can get my emotions under control. I sniffle and wipe my eyes and see Mike doing the same.

"I'll never forgive myself for breaking your heart," I mumble.

"Yes you will. And I will too in time. I want you to be happy, Bells. I really do."

My tears begin anew and I wipe my cheeks, embarrassed. "I want you to be happy too."

He smiles and reaches a tentative hand towards me to wipe the last tear from my face. "The hard part is over now, I guess. I have to get to work. I'll see you Saturday when I pick up the kids."

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Bye, Bells."

After Mike drives away I stand on the porch for another five minutes saying goodbye to Isabella Newton once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Make me happy, leave a review!**


End file.
